You and Me, Blues Eyes
by BBJifted
Summary: 19th chapter up! ObiWan Kenobi and Zanni Cloudbearer are best friends, torn apart and then thrown back together. The SW story of Qui,Obi and Ani, but now with Zanni added. Will eventually span Episodes I thru III. ObiWanOC Please RR!
1. A Shared Dream

Okay, this is my first fanfic so bear with me!  
  
---------------------  
  
"C'mon, Zanni, wake up! The big festival's today, and we're gonna be late! Wake up!"  
I slowly open my eyes, to be greeted by another pair of bright, smiling blue eyes of an eight-year-old boy. I moan and push him away. "Leave me alone, Obi."  
"Come on, Zanni! It's the festival today! You know, the big one. The parade starts soon!" He grabs my arm and pulls me out of bed, and I land on the floor at his feet.  
I reach out and grab his ankles, bringing him to the floor, and we wrestle around, until he has me pinned.  
"Say, 'Uncle,'!" he demands.  
"No way!"  
"Say it!"  
"Nuh uh."  
"Zanni, Obi Wan?" I look over and see my mom's feel as she walks into the room. "Come on you two, we need to get going or we'll be late to the carnival."  
When Obi Wan is looking over at her, I quickly flip him, reversing our positions. "Haha! Now you say, 'Uncle,'!"  
"Come, Zanni, enough is enough."  
"All right, Mom." I get up, and help my friend stand. "Come on, Blue Eyes!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Obi Wan and I run into the downtown of our planet's capitol to join our friends in the crowd for the opening parade. We push our way to the front so we can get a better view of the band that is currently marching down the grand avenue of the city. Following the band is a series of floats, containing our governor, some local celebrities, and then our favorite: the Jedi.  
We watch, mouths agape, at the demonstration the two Jedi Knights are performing with their light sabers.  
After the parade, Obi Wan and I, as well as some of our other friends find our way to where the two Jedi are surrounded by admirers, who are asking them questions and making comments on how awesome they think they are.  
Obi Wan and I push out way to the front, and listen for a while, studying the master and the padewan.  
After a while, I pipe up and ask a question, "How difficult is it to become a Jedi?"  
The padewan squats so he's eye-to-eye with me. "You want to become a Jedi?"  
"Yep!" I nod.  
"Me too," Obi Wan adds.  
"Yeah, we're gonna be Jedi Knights, you and me, Blue Eyes." I put my arm around Obi Wan.  
"Oh really?" The Jedi laughs. "What are your names?"  
"I'm Obi Wan and she's my best friend Zanni," my friend answers.  
"Well nice to meet you. My name is Qui-Gon Ginn."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
All day we stay around the Jedi, and they ask us questions, and we ask them, and they seem to evaluate us. That night, after the festival, I'm at home, getting ready for bed, when Obi Wan runs in, dressed in his traveling clothes.  
"I'm going to be a Jedi! Can you believe it? They're taking me back with them."  
"What? But it was our dream... Together. I thought we were going to be Jedi Knights together."  
"I asked them about you, believe me, Zanni. I begged. But they said that your future is too clouded or something. They said it would be too dangerous to train you."  
"So you're still going?"  
"Well, yeah. Aren't you happy for me?"  
"Yeah, I guess." I feel angry. Why can't I go too?  
"Whoa, do that with your eyes again. That was cool!" Obi's eyes widen.  
"Do what?"  
"Your brown eyes turned bright green for a moment. Oh well, I guess it was just the light. Anyway, I will be back for you, Zanni. I promise. You're my best friend!" Obi Wan gives me a hug. "I'm sorry, but I have to go now. They're leaving tonight."  
He runs outside, and I look on from the doorway as he runs to the ship. He turns and looks at me one last time, and then boards the ship and flies off.  
"No! Obi, come back! Don't leave me... Obi please! No..." I sink to the floor where I am, sobbing. It's too late. He's gone. I fall asleep where I am, that last image of his bright blue eyes burned into my mind.  
  
-------------------------  
  
Okay, please review this and tell me what you think, so I can post the next chapter. Believe me, it gets pretty interesting! 


	2. Worlds Apart

Hey, just FYI, I'm gonna change POVs a lot, just cuz that helps make the story. 

----------------

I'm suddenly awakened by a loud blast nearby, and feel something strike my arm even before I open my eyes. When I open them, I see people running through the streets in panic, screaming, with buildings on fire, and explosions. Oh so many explosions. I stand up and wince at a sharp pain that shoots up my arm. I look down, and see that it has been struck by a large piece of blown-up building, and now has a nasty gash going down the length of it.

As a building nearby explodes, I run into the house, calling for my mother, who I can not find. I run back outside into the streets, screaming for my mom, but receive no reply. The people running by ignore me.

"Mom! Where are you? Moooottthhheerr! Mom? Where are you?" I start crying again.

I look into the sky to see one of our air fleet's ships being blown up by an alien one. Figuring standing around is no use, I start running with the people, and head over to my nearest friend's house. But before I make it, I hear another explosion and a sharp pain in the back of my head before blacking out.

Zanni slowly opens her eyes, and starts to sit up. Suddenly she's hit by a wave of pain in the back of her skull, so she falls back again. She looks around at her alien environment, and comes to figure out that it's a hospital or infirmary of some sort.

Remembering her wounds from last night, Zanni looks down at her arm, and finds that it's bandaged. Looking at the person in the next bed, and recognizing them as her neighbor, she makes another slower attempt at sitting up, and looks around the room, searching the beds for her mother. She recognizes various neighbors, one of her school teachers, but not her mom.

An infirmary droid walks by and gives her a shot in her neck, making Zanni fall asleep again.

"Awakening, she is."

"Ah, yes indeed."

"A lot, she's been through. Surprising, it is that she survived, hmm?"

Zanni opens her eyes groggily for the third time in the past twenty four hours, to be greeted by an entirely new sight. Before her is a tall, black man dressed in robes, and short little green man dressed similarly in a small hover craft.

"Greetings, child," the black man says.

"How feel you?" the green man asks.

Zanni rubs her eyes, and yawns. "Tired. And cold."

The two men give each other a concerned look.

"Zandra Cloudbearer, your name is, hmm?" the green man inquires.

"Yeah. How do you know my name?" Zanni finds it less painful to sit up, so she does so to get a better look at the men. Her eyes suddenly grow wide as she spots the black man's light saber. "Y-y-you're Jedi?"

The black man bows his head. "Yes. My name is Mace Windu and this is master Yoda."

All Zanni can do is stare. This can't be real. Why would she be meeting two of the most famous Jedi in the galaxy? In the universe?

"You must be wondering where you are, or more likely, why you're here."

All Zanni can manage is a dumb nod.

"You, as well as the others here, were rescued from your planet, Eleanu, before its destruction-"

Yoda interrupts him, "Wise, is it, to tell her of this?"

"She's gonna find out sooner or later," Mace Windu replies. "As I was saying, your planet was under attack, as you probably know. We managed to rescue most of your population. Everyone in the city anyway, and you have been transported to different bases to recover."

"Did you get my mom? Is my mom here?" Zanni asks excitedly.

"We're not sure. What is her name? We will search for her."

"Shelah Cloudbearer. She has brown hair and brown eyes an-"

"Thank you, her name will be enough. It may take us a while to find her, for there are many of you at many different bases."

Zanni nods understandingly.

"Your arm, how feel it?" Yoda nods to my bandaged arm.

"What? Oh." Zanni runs her hand over the bandage, focusing her energy on it. "There, all better."

"Excuse me?" Mace Windu says with a frown.

Yoda waves his hand, and the bandage comes off from her arm, revealing a completely healed forearm.

"You did that?" Mace asks.

"Yeah," replies Zanni. "What's the big deal?"

"You do realize that very few people in the universe have that ability, and most of those that do have had years and years of training."

"Yeah, I know. This witch-doctor came to our planet when I was around four, and she taught me and Obi how to do that."

"Obi?"

"Yeah, my best... My best friend." Zanni hangs her head. "I guess."

"He was the one that left you to become a Jedi, correct? He left with Qui-Gon Ginn last night. They were the ones that alerted us of the invasion." Mace pulls up a nearby chair and seats himself.

Zanni's eyes turn a bright green for a moment, before returning to their natural brown. "Yeah, he left. He said that I couldn't become a Jedi."

Yoda hovers closer to the girl's head, and closes his eyes. After a moment or two, he opens them again. "Clouded, your future is. A great presence of the force, I sense in you, but complicated, and powerful your emotions are. Danger I sense."

Her eyes becoming green for a moment again, but then returning to brown, Zanni rubs her neck. "Yeah, that's basically what Obi said before he left. That it's too dangerous to train me."

Yoda nods. "Yes, dangerous it is, but possibly not too dangerous. If learn to control your emotions you do, trained you may be."

Zanni sits straight up, almost knocking over Yoda's hover craft. "Really?"

"Yes, but emotions you must control first. If control them you can, a powerful Jedi you may become."

"I will learn to control my emotions, and I will become the best Jedi you've ever seen."

------------

Hey, so what do you think? Please review this! Thanks!


	3. Two Worlds Collide

Every night since I left home ten years ago, since I left my best friend behind, my sleep has been haunted with dreams of watching those brown eyes fade, of watching that figure in the doorway drop away. But now, the dream is changing, and those brown eyes seem to follow me everywhere. I don't know what became of Zanni. If she survived the attack or not, for I was not permitted to go back. 

But that dream we... I had as a child has come true for me. I am a Jedi padewan, and am almost ready for the trials to become a Jedi knight. I try to always obey my master Qui-Gon, and am working very hard. Nothing is going to mess this up for me.

Currently, Master Qui-Gon and I are on the planet of Naboo, seeking out the Queen to warn her of possible danger to her people and planet. We follow this weird creature, JarJar Binks, into the city and to the palace, where we request to speak with Queen Amidala. We're taken to a room where we wait, and finally the Queen enters followed by her hand maidens. She is wearing the traditional make-up of the Nabooian queens, and her hair is done in an extravagant manner.

"Queen Amidala, I am Qui-Gon Ginn and this is my padewan Obi-Wan Kenobi," Qui-Gon starts.

"Padewan? You must be Jedi," the Queen responds.

I bow my head politely, and then look to my master to continue.

Qui-Gon goes on, "We have received word that-"

A young woman and two young men, all around my age, enter.

Queen Amidala turns around, and the woman walks up to her. "Perimeter secure, m'lady."

"Thank you," the Queen responds before turning back to Qui-Gon.

There's something about this woman that just entered, and her accent, that seem somewhat familiar. I watch her as she stands behind the Queen, a bit to the right, at ease. She starts looking us over, first Qui-Gon with a look of boredom yet respect. Then she looks over at me. I immediately avert my gaze, so she doesn't know I was looking at her. Eventually I look back at her, and her eyes come up from my apprentice's braid, and look right into my eyes. But I don't look away this time.

The smirk that's been on her face disappears, and her eyes widen a bit, as she turns her face slightly more towards me. Her lips part a little as a new smile starts on her face. She quickly checks herself and looks straight ahead again with a straight face. But her eyes wander back again, and then I realize what's so familiar: those brown eyes.

I draw a sharp breath, but do the same as she did, and return my attention to the queen and Jedi knight.

But I look back at her too. What's she doing here? My she's grown. Taller and more attractive. She's my height, taller than the queen, and well built. She carries her head up high, and moves with security and grace. Her long brown hair is pulled back in a ponytail, and she has a thin, long loose braid at the top of her neck behind her ear which is about two feet long. In her right hand is a staff, slightly taller than she, and she's wearing blue robes. The two men that entered with her remained at the door, and each one holds a firearm. They must be the guards.

Amidala finishes talking with Qui-Gon, and my master and I are shown to our quarters where we will be staying for a few days.

"M'lady?" The woman steps forward.

"Yes, Zanni?"

That confirmed my suspicions, but I remain silent.

"May I have permission to show the padewan around our city?" Zanni says with a smile at me.

"Yes, you may."

----------------

"So, Zanni, who do you think these guys are that are here to see the queen?" E'Riq asks as we secure the room outside the palace conference room.

"I dunno, but they're just going to give the queen the same message that we've been trying to tell her for a long time," I reply.

E'Riq, Jase and I enter the conference room, the two of them staying at the door, and I walking up to the queen. "Perimeter secure, m'lady."

"Thank you," Queen Amidala responds before she turns back to the people she's talking to.

I assume my position behind her, and examine these men. They are Jedi, I see by their light sabers, one a padewan, like I, and the other his master. The master has a long beard and long hair, but otherwise is very plain. Then I look over at the padewan. He has the apprentice's braid and mullet, otherwise looking very much like his master. He turns his head, and looks straight at me, with bright, blue eyes. Is it? No, it can't be. But those eyes... It is, it is! I suddenly catch myself and put my attention back to the business at hand with the queen.

My eyes wander back to the padewan, and he looks at me as if remembering something, and then draws a sharp breath. I look away. It is he. It is Obi-Wan Kenobi. I examine him more closely. He has grown up, into a handsome young man, although that hairstyle really doesn't suit him. He seems very attentive, and follows his master in a puppy-dog, obedient way.

Amidala instructs me to show the Jedi to their quarters, telling me that they are to stay a few days. Once at the quarters I step forward again, "M'lady?"

"Yes, Zanni?"

"May I have permission to show the padewan around our city?"

"Yes, you may."

I nod to Obi-Wan and he follows me silently down the hallways of the palace as I indicate where the kitchen is, and the ball room, etc. We make it outside into the bright sunlight, and stand, looking at each other.

Finally, Obi-Wan is able to speak, "Zanni?"

I nod, and throw my arms around him in a big hug. He puts his arms around me too, and picks me up, spinning me around like I'm a child. When he sets me down, I seem to have found my voice too.

"Look at you!"

He chuckles. "Me? Look at you!"

"So, Obi-Wan Kenobi, how's the force been treating you these days?" I ask as I start walking again.

"Well, I'm almost ready for the trials. The ones to become a full knight."

I nod.

"So what's your job here? Handmaiden?"

I grimace. "No, I'm in charge of the Queen and the City's security, for your information."

"Whoa, are your eyes still doing that?" Obi-Wan stops walking, looking at my eyes.

"Doing what?" I frown, and stop as well.

"That green thing," he replies, squinting a little.

"What? No, they aren't. I mean, they can't be! They haven't done that for nine year... s." They haven't done that since the time Obi-Wan left and our planet was destroyed.

"Well they're not doing that anymore now. They're brown again," Obi-Wan says, and we continue our walk to the city gardens.

"What was I mad at you about, anyway? Oh yeah, I'm in charge of the security here, not a, handmaiden." I spit the last word out.

"Oh c'mon, Zanni, you know I was just kidding. Hey, I still know what can bug ya!"

"You're starting to sound like that eight-year-old I knew again."

"I've missed you, Zanni. I've really missed you a lot." Obi-Wan looks at me with those intense blue eyes.

"I..." Those eyes, wow. "Wait a minute. No, wait." I come out of my trance. "You missed me! When did you have time? I mean, between stealing our dream for yourself and abandoning me!"

Obi-Wan reaches out and puts a hand on my shoulder. "Zanni, calm down, I-"

"No!" I exclaim, pushing him away. "You have no right to say that you missed me!"

"Oh yes I do, and don't you give me that crap, Zanni."

I stop, for his harsh tone surprises me. He seemed to be a calm, patient, good little Jedi when I first saw him.

"Leaving my home and best friend behind. Do you think that was easy? Not knowing what happened to you, if you lived through the attack or not. Hell, I was almost convinced that you were dead. I asked them to look for you among the refugees. I asked Mace Windu and Yoda myself, telling them all about you. They never told me if they found you or not. These last ten years have been hell! So don't you say that I don't have the right to have missed you, okay?"

"Obi, I-I-I, I'm sorry. I didn't-"

"Yeah, well, it's too late for that." Obi-Wan lowers his voice and turns away.

I take a deep breath and close my eyes, and Obi-Wan seems to be doing the same. Then I hear his voice in my mind, "I'm sorry, Zanni, but things have just been so difficult."

I smile to myself. He still has it, and I respond, using the same communication we often used as kids. "It's okay, I'm sorry too. Things have just been so messed up, and then the shock of finally seeing you again. It's almost too much."

Now that we've both calmed down, I walk up to him, and put a hand on his shoulder. "Let's continue, shall we? We have a lot to catch up on."

* * *

So whaddya think? If you're looking for some action, you'll have to wait a little while, but it does come. This is Star Wars after all! But please review! Thanx. 


	4. Conference

That evening, after showing Obi around the city, I return to my quarters. I sit down on my bed, and look at my reflection in the mirror across the room. Me. Zanni. Zandra. Jedi. It all seems so... And now seeing Obi. He's changed, but not in any way at all surprising. He's become and good, obedient little padewan. I reach back and take out the cloth holding my hair up, letting it fall around my shoulders. I pull out my Padawan braid and examine it absent-mindedly. I sigh andmy hair back up in a ponytail,carefully putting my braid in the ponytail, covering it with other hair so as to hide it from view. I don't know why I don't want to tell him, but I just don't.

I'm startled by a knock on the door, and quickly stand. "Enter."

E'Riq pops his head in and smiles. "Time to go." He opens the door to let me pass, and we walk down the halls to a special conference room. The queen and the two Jedi are already there seated at the table, along with some of the queen's other advisors. As we enter, all except the queen stand, and I beckon them to sit, taking my place beside the queen.

"Is everyone here?" The Queen Amidala speaks. After a moment of silence, she nods approvingly.

"Okay, Master Jinn, you asked to speak with me. So speak."

"Thank you m'lady." The Jedi master bows his head with respect. "As we have told you repeatedly before, you are under great danger here. There is a droid army heading here to your peaceful planet of Naboo as we speak. It is obviously their intention to-."

"You are asking me to leave my people, correct Qui-Gon?" the queen interrupts.

"It is vital for your safety that we get you as far-."

"A yes or no, please. Are you asking me to leave my people?" Queen Amidala looks at him steadily.

Qui-Gon gives a sigh. "Yes, m'lady."

The queen responds very clearly, "I will not leave my people to die."

"But m'lady-," Obi starts.

I quickly interrupt him, "Trust me,Master Jinn, Obi-Wan, that we have very well alerted Queen Amidala of the dangers of staying here. She is a good queen, true to her people, and she refuses to leave."

"Thank you, but you must be aware, m'lady, that the danger is ever increasing with every moment spent here. This is an urgent matter."

The queen's chief advisor turns to her. "My lady, I understand your love for our people. But perhaps what the Jedi are saying is right. The danger, it seems, is becoming too great for you to remain here."

Queen Amidala turns her head to him, a steady look on her face. "You ask me to just leave my people here to die?"

"But how well would you serve your people if you too, were to be dead?" Jase adds.

Heads turn in his direction, and he is met with many a silencing glare. I can't help but smile to myself. Politicans always get uneasy when someone plainly states a point that they had been dancing around for a while.

Qui-Gon turns once more to the queen. "He has a point, m'lady. You really would be far more help to your people from a safer position."

"I will not leave and I wish not to discuss it any further tonight. You all may leave now." Queen Amidala stands and leaves the table, walking out of the room. I stay right by her side, and her advisors follow.

Her chief advisor starts speaking to her a ways down the hall. "My lady, you really must consider leaving."

The queen never breaks stride. "Please, everyone leave me."

"I will not leave you my lady," I reply, keeping in stride with her.

"Very well. Zandra may stay. The rest of you, please leave me."

The advisors seem to disintegrate away, and I accompany her back to her quarters.

At the door, she turns to me. "I bid you good night, Zandra."

"My lady, please hear me out."

She looks at me. "Listen, you know how much I value your opinion. And truthfully, I wish to hear it. But this day has exhausted me, and I want not to think anymore about this for the night. Please, let us talk about it tomorrow."

"Very well, my lady." I bow my head.

She smiles. "Good night."

"Good night. Padmé," I say as she enters her quarters. I whisper the last word, but she turns.

"Sleep well, Zanni."


	5. Games

The next morning, I wake and meet Qui Gon. "Good morning, Master."

"Good morning, Padawan," he responds. "The Queen has made it clear that she will not be discussing leaving until this evening, so there isn't much we can do until then. I will stay with her and her security, and you are going to get to know this city better. All the entrances, exits, possible defense positions."

"Yes master," I reply.

Not sure exactly what to do, I decide to seek out Zanni. Then again, I don't know where she is. I pass one of the Queen's security guards, Jase, in the hallway, and stop him. "Do you know where Zanni is?"

He gives me a look over, then smiles. "She's off duty for a while. You could probably find her at the wrestling games downtown."

"Ah, yes. Thank you." I nod farewell to him and head for downtown, not sure what exactly the wrestling games are.

As I near downtown, I see a cheering crowd of mostly young men. I walk up to one on the fringe of the crowd. "What is this?"

He blinks at me. "The wrestling games."

I push my way through the crowds to the front, to see that they are all gathered around a sort of wrestling ring. On the dirt, is Zanni and another young man, circling each other. The young man suddenly lunges, and Zanni lets him take her, but hits him hard on the back with her elbow, and he immediately cringes in pain, letting her get away. She lets him regain his breath, and then he lunges at her again. This time, she flips him, but he's quick and he flips her over his head, leaving them both on the ground. He quickly straddles her to pin her, but she flips him, reversing their position.

"Amazing, isn't she?"

I start at the sudden voice next to me and turn to see E'Riq, another one of the Queen's personaly security guards. "What?"

"Isn't she amazing?" He nods at Zanni.

I laugh. "Yeah, she sure is."

"It's funny, I think she's the only girl who's had a bunch of guys fall in love with her after being beaten up by her."

I turn back to him. "What do you mean?"

Now he laughs. "Buddy, just about every guy hereabouts makes moon eyes at her whenever she walks by. Or haven't you noticed? It's funny though, she won't date. Trust me, I've tried." He winks and gives me a nudge.

I look back at Zanni. She is wrestling on the ground with her opponent. Finally, she comes to be on top of him, and keeps him pinned to the ground for ten seconds, winning the round.

She helps the guy up and takes him over to the side and sits him down. Taking a corner of her shirt, she wipes away the blood coming out of his nose, and I can see her talking to him, smiling.

A guy from across the crowd yells, "Come on, Zanni, choose your next opponent!"

She stands and turns around, scanning the crowd. "Who will challenge me?"

No one responds, and she smirks. "Oh come on. Nobody wants to try fighting a wittle girl?" she asks in a mocking voice. Her eyes come to rest on E'Riq.

"E'Riq? What about you?"

He laughs and yells back, "Hah no! Don't want to get my ass kicked again!"

Her eyes scan over and past me, then suddenly come back to me. Her smile widens. "Obi-Wan Kenobi! What about you? I'm sure a great Jedi like yourself could take me."

The guys around me start pushing at me, urging me to accept the challenge. "All right!" I yell above the crowd, and step forwards.

She puts up a hand. "No light sabers, buddy. Unlike you, we don't fight with weapons. We do it the old fashioned way."

I smile take off my robe, wrapping my light saber in it and handing to it E'Riq.

I step into the "ring" and face her.

"Just like old times, eh?" she says under the noise so only I hear.

I nod. "Just like old times."

-------------------

I smile at Obi. His blue eyes twinkle merrily, and we start to circle.

I lunge, but he easily sidesteps me, and I land on the ground behind him. The guys around us let out a moan, and then start cheering for Obi. I swing my legs and flip so I'm standing once again. Obi shrugs innocently. We circle again, and this time I wait for him. He lunges and grabs at my upper arms, keeping me from being able to use my arms, and pulling me to the ground. We wrestle around, until he pauses, and I take the opportunity to jump back up on my feet.

I can see that by now he's breathing heavily. He lunges at me again, and I trip him, sending him sprawling. He grabs at my legs, and pulls me down to him, and he roll around again, but I finally come out on top, and keep him pinned for ten seconds, winning the round.

I hold out my hand to help him up, and he grabs it. Suddenly he jerks, pulling me down to the ground next to him. All we can do is lay there laughing.


	6. A Jedi Musn't

The next day….  
  
"Hey, Zanni, hold up!" I turn around to see Obi running towards me.  
  
He jogs up and halts next to me, lightly breathless. "Where're you going, now?"  
  
"Nowhere in particular, why? Are we needed?"  
  
"No, we're off duty, so I was just wondering if you… if you'd like to go for a picnic? Perhaps? I mean, you don't have to if you don't want to. I just thought it'd be fun and we-."  
  
I put a silencing finger to his lips. "Shhh. I'd love to, Obi."  
  
"Really? I mean, really, that sounds great. I'll meet you at the orchards in an hour?"  
  
"Actually, I was thinking that since it's such a nice day, the Floating Falls would be nice. You know where, on lake Sequanto?" I smile at him.  
  
He nods. "Okay, so I'll meet you there in an hour?"  
  
"Sure," I nod in reply, and we part to prepare. I return to my quarters to change clothes, taking off the heavy uniform robes, and put on a light dress. Well, I can't say light, but lighter than my work clothes. Dormé, one of Amidala's handmaidens and a good friend of mine enters.  
  
"Hey, where're you going?" She almost glides over to me.  
  
"Oh, Obi-Wan and I are eating lunch at the lake."  
  
"At the falls? Sound romantic."  
  
"Oh shut up!" I give her a playful shove. "We're both just working on the queen's security. Strictly business." I find it hard to keep a straight face at that comment, but I succeed.  
  
"Sure, sure. So how are you going to do your hair?" She flicks at my padewan's ponytail.  
  
"I'm just gonna leave it like this."  
  
Dormé rolls her eyes. "Must you wear it like that all the time? My goodness, your hair's so boring though. No offense of course."  
  
I take slight offense to that, but not too much. My hair really is boring. "So what should I do with it?" I turn to look in the mirror.  
  
She stands behind me and looks over my shoulder at my reflection. "Well…"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I mentally kick myself for being so school-boyish with Zanni. We're just friends! I gather the food we need, and hesitate, trying to decide if I should bring wine or not. Nah. I find my way to the lake, and set up the food next to it, and then stand, waiting for Zanni. The falls are beautiful, falling gracefully into the lake, and the meadow in which we are to sit is covered in small flowers, and set upon rolling hills.  
  
I see Zanni coming from a distance, and I notice that's she's changed into a dress. Oh shit, perhaps I should have change too. But what would've I changed into? As she nears, the next thing I notice about her is her hair. For the past few days in which we've been together, it's always been pulled back in a ponytail. But today, it's beautiful, flowing down to the small of her back. The front has two braids, looping back to pull her hair away from her face, and the beautiful blond of it is dazzling. She's never looked so pretty before. As she approaches, I suddenly lose my voice.  
  
"Hey, wow, that looks like a good picnic," she starts.  
  
My jaw goes slack, and I stutter for a minute, then find my voice, but it's hoarse. "Yeah. You look… good." I swallow hard. Idiot! Idiot! Idiot! Idiot!  
  
"Thank you." She smiles sweetly, and I feel my stomach move in a way I never thought possible. Hell, I've never felt this way before, even when we were kids together.  
  
"So do you," she responds.  
  
What? "So do I what?"  
  
"Look good."  
  
"Oh, thanks." Awkward pause.  
  
"Shall we?" she nods to the meal.  
  
"What? Oh yes." We both sit and take out the food.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Well, I like the way Dormé did my hair. It seems to have the intended affect. Obi is blushing a little. He looks so cute when he blushes. Wait, did I just say that?  
  
The food is really good. He picked out a great meal, and the waterfalls are beautiful. Also, he seems to relax and become his old new self again.  
  
"I also bought a special treat for dessert." He reaches into the basket and pulls out a white deli bag.  
  
I look at him questioningly as he hands it to me, and proceed to remove the contents.  
  
My eyes widen at the sight of the pastries. "Bahklivnitas! But how? I thought they were only made on… at home."  
  
"Yeah, well I have a friend here who's a merchant… I got them imported from another planet that also makes them. I've got more in my quarters."  
  
I hand him one of the pastries and bite into mine. It's delicious. We finish eating and then sit back, chatting.  
  
"You were pretty good in that wrestling tournament the other day," he starts.  
  
"What? Oh, not that's just something we do for fun. It's not a tournament. It keeps us sharp." I reply.  
  
"Well, you sure beat me." He tosses a pebble into the lake.  
  
"I sure did!" I throw a piece of grass at him.  
  
"Yeah, well that was just beginner's luck!" He throws a handful of grass back at me.  
  
I pick up a twig and toss it at him, and then we start throwing random small objects at each other, almost giggling like the children we were so many years ago.  
  
Obi Wan picks up a small pebble and throws it at me, hitting my in the jaw. I stop in mock surprise and drop my jaw. He covers his mouth to cover his laughter.  
  
"Why you little!" I lunge at him.  
  
We roll around on the ground, wrestling, until we pause with him on top. He pins my hands above my head and smiles triumphantly down at me.  
  
I smirk back up at him. "You know I could easily flip you right now."  
  
He leans forwards a bit. "Yeah, I know, but you won't." His bright blue eyes flash.  
  
"And just what makes you say that?" Just then I realize how close his face is to mine.  
  
"Because…" The smile is suddenly gone from his mouth. He leans forward the rest of the way, and touches his lips to mine.  
  
I instinctively close my eyes, and I believe he does too. We hold the kiss, not deepening it, not lightening it, for a moment. Sweet, tender, and innocent.  
  
After a minute he pulls away just enough so as to separate us, but not far enough so as to be able to look at my eyes. He bites his lower lip, and appears to be mentally debating something. Then, as if he's made up his mind, leans back down, and this time, open his lips in the kiss. At first I'm hesitant, taken by surprise. But then I too open my lips, and our tongues meet.  
  
I pull my hands away from his grip, and gently place them behind his head. Eventually, of course, the kiss has to end, as reluctant as it may seem. Obi sits up, but doesn't look at me, just looks around nervously, as if gathering courage. Finally, he looks at my face, into my eyes, as if asking for reassurance that he did the right thing. I smile at him and he relaxes and smiles back.  
  
I suddenly flip him in one quick movement, resulting in me being on top. "Told ya I could flip you." I lean forward to kiss him again, but he turns his head, avoiding my mouth.  
  
"What if someone were to see us?" he says.  
  
I look around briefly and smile. "Nobody's here, don't worry. It's just you and me, Blue Eyes." I lean forward again, but he persists.  
  
"If we get caught it might ruin my Jedi career."  
  
"Right." I sit back. I can't believe him! "Yeah, you've got your knighthood to worry about." I start to stand, but he pulls me back down.  
  
"I don't care." He pulls me to him, into yet another kiss. He starts kissing more passionately, but then pushes me away again. "No, I can't. We'll get into so much trouble!"  
  
I've never been so humiliated before. "Right, you're a Jedi." I stand, and turn back to the abandoned basket and such, and begin packing up.  
  
All of a sudden, everything goes black. Well, more like green and then black.  
  
The next thing I know, I'm on the ground and Obi has one arm around me, and is splashing water on my face. "Zanni, Zanni, wake up. Zanni, come back to me Zanni. You awake?"  
  
I squint up at him. "Yeah, what happened?"  
  
"I don't know, you just suddenly passed out." He soaks a napkin in the cool water of the lake and dabs my forehead with it. "How do you feel? Tired? Thirsty?"  
  
I shake my head and stand, brushing myself off. "No, I'm fine. I actually got extra rest last night too."  
  
"Well, you should probably go see the medic when we get back. Just in case." He looks at me with concern. "Are you sure you're all right?"  
  
"Yeah, why?"  
  
"Well, it was probably the light, but your eyes looked like they, well, turned green again."  
  
We're interrupted by Dormé coming up the hill towards us. "Sorry to interrupt your lunch, but the queen needs you." 


	7. A Confession and Girl Talk

Someone pointed out to me that that last chapter was very similar to the scene in Episode II between Anakin and Padmé. I didn't mean to do that. In fact, I had totally forgotten about that scene. I apologize.

* * *

Obi and I hastily pack up everything we brought and follow Dormé back to the palace. As we walk, Dormé speaks, "So, I don't mean to pry, but what were you two doing back there?" 

Obi speaks, "Oh, it's not what it looked like. Zann-. Zandra had fainted, and I was trying to revive her."

"Indeed." Dormé raises an eyebrow at me, and I respond with a warning look.

We walk the rest of the distance in silence.

When we reach the palace, Dormé takes the basket from us, and tells us to go to the conference room where we had been before. Everyone else is already there, and Obi and I take our seats quickly.

The queen starts, "I have called you all here today, because I have come to a decision. I have talked at great length withKnight Qui-Gon Jinn, and I have decided that I will take his advice and leave Naboo, but only in order to go speak to the Senate, with hopes of peaceful negotiations, or help, if nothing else."

There are sighs of relief from all over the table. But not from me. I mean, sure I'm very happy that she's decided to leave. But she only decided to after talking with Qui-Gon, only from the coaxing of Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan. I have been telling her all along that she has to leave, but nooooooo, she won't listen to me. She'll only believe it if the other Jedi say so. My head starts to hurt and everything seems to have a green tint to it. Obi looks at me and tilts his head in a concerned manner. Perhaps I really should have my eyes checked.

The queen continues, "All of my security shall be confirmed by Zandra. If she doesn't like it, it doesn't happen. All right, Zandra?"

Everyone looks at me, but I can't even manage to look up, my head hurts.

"Zanni?" E'Riq whispers from beside me.

"Yeah, sure," I manage to say.

"Will everyone please leave me and Zandra?" Queen Amidala says.

Everyone stands and leaves the room, and E'Riq puts a reassuring hand on my shoulder as he leaves. Obi looks at him do that, and seems a little annoyed. That makes me smile a little.

Everyone leaves the room, and the headache starts to lighten up.

The queen turns and looks at me worriedly. "Zanni, are you okay?"

I feel a lot better now, and nod.

"Are you sure? You've been acting.strange lately."

"How so?" I ask.

"Oh I don't know. Sometimes you seem all sunny and happy, and then other times you'll be carrying a cloud over your head." She pauses. "Oh, and I've been meaning to tell you this, but I just love your eyes!"

"What?" I ask, startled

"You're eyes, how they change color in the light. I've never noticed before how they sometimes seem almost green. Anyway, are you sure you're all right?"

"Yes." I sit up straight and look at her. "I'm fine."

"Okay, well if you need to talk."

"Yes." I smile. "Thank you, Padmé."

"Are you all right with what I've been saying at this meeting?"

I sigh. "I'm very happy that you've decided to leave. But why only after talking to Master Jinn? Is my word really not good enough?"

Now she lets out a sigh. "Zanni, you know I value your word. And I respect you very much. I suppose I just didn't realize the danger until Mr. Jinn spoke to me."

"I've been telling you all a long how dangerous it is. And you know that I speak for Master Yoda and Master Windu as well."

"I suppose...I suppose I've just reached my breaking point. It really has nothing to do with you, orQui-Gon Jinn."

"Okay." I'm not exactly sure what to say now.

She smiles at me. "Let's talk more about this later. We have some anxious guards and advisors waiting outside, not to mention a couple of Jedi. And I know what it's like to keep them waiting."

I smile and she winks at me. "You may come back now," she says to the door, and everyone comes back inside, glancing at each of us quickly before taking their seats. I avoid Obi's eyes.

"Okay, so, Zandra is going to be in charge of my security. Is that understood? Good."

------------------

That evening, Padmé Amidala enters Zanni's quarters after most of the others have fallen asleep. Zanni is sitting in the middle of her bed meditating, her hair down from the usual ponytail flowing down her back. The young queen stops, not sure what to do.

"Come in, and close the door please."

Padmé starts, surprised by Zanni's talking. She does and instructed, and Zanni slowly opens her eyes.

"And how are you this evening, my lady?"

Padmé sits on the edge of Zanni's bed. "Oh for goodness sake, drop that 'my lady' stuff and call me Padmé as I told you."

Zanni smiles. "Okay, Padmé."

The Queen looks at her hands for a minute. "Are you sure you're all right?"

Zanni rolls her eyes. "Yes, I'm fine. Is that what you came here to talk to me about?"

Padmé shakes her head. "Actually, I was thinking about what you had said a while ago about me traveling using a decoy, and posing as a handmaiden myself. And I think that's a good idea. I was wondering, would you like to take my place, pretend to be me?"

"Are you serious? I'd love to!" Zanni grins. "But wait, that wouldn't work. Too many people would figure it out."

"No they wouldn't. You'd look just like me under all that makeup."

"No, I mean, people would notice I'm missing. And besides, I'm the one who they have to come to for security issues."

The queen thinks for a minute. "Well, I could have them tell me first...I suppose you're right."

"Why can't Dormé do it? She'd be wonderful."

"It's just that it would be dangerous, posing as me. Many people want to kill me, and you would be able to take care of yourself well. But Dormé probably wouldn't."

"Don't worry, I'll take good care of her and you."

"Are you sure you couldn't do it? It would be perfect. Who would recognize your absence, truly?"

"Everyone. I mean, they'd wonder where I was."

"Everyone? Or are you thinking of someone in particular?"

Zanni gives the queen a wary look. "What do you mean?"

"I mean, is there a particular Jedi padawan who might notice that you're gone? Who might even recognize you despite the makeup you'd be wearing?"

"I knew it! So this is where you were going!" Zanni exclaims.

"So? Is there? Do you and Obi-Wan have something going on?"

Zanni puts on a perfectly innocent face. "What ever do you mean?"

"Oh come on, everyone's noticed. Well, most of us that know you have noticed anyway."

"Noticed what?"

"The looks you give each other, your little picnics and such."

Zanni blushes. "Well. There isn't really anything going on."

Padmé leans back on the bed. "There isn't really? Okay, spill. Tell me everything."

Zanni sighs and leans back too. "Okay, where to start?"

"The beginning works."

"Okay, fine. The beginning. Well, Obi and I-."

"Obi?" Padmé laughs. "Okay, sorry, go on."

"Well, we were best friends. We grew up together, best of friends, and shared this dream of becoming Jedi knights. Then, when we were about eight years old, Qui-Gon and his master came to our planet. And, basically, took Obi away. They said my future was too clouded, it would be too dangerous to train me. And Obi left. He took our dream, and left." She pauses, her eyes glazed, lost in thought from those years long ago.

Padmé senses Zanni's churning emotions and puts her hand gently on Zanni's. "You don't have to continue if you don't want to."

Zanni looks blankly at Padmé for a moment, but shakes her head. "No, I want to tell someone this, and I know I can trust you."

"Of course."

"Right after Obi left, that same night in fact, our planet was attacked, and destroyed. I lost my mother, and just about everyone else I knew and loved. But Obi had apparently told Yoda and Master Windu about me, for they found and rescued me, and agreed that I could be trained, but carefully. So, ever since then I've been training with them, with the best. I never saw Obi, until here, now. It's so weird, seeing him again."

"But you haven't told him that you're a Jedi, have you?"

"No, I don't know why. I just don't want to share it with him, since he decided to take it from me. I don't know."

Padmé smiles gently. "You're still very angry at him."

"I guess I am. I don't know."

"It's okay. It's okay." She sits up and looks Zanni directly in the eyes. "Do you have any other feelings for him?"

Zanni shifts her weight with uneasiness. "What, has this suddenly become an interrogation?"

"No, I just want you to get things thought out. You don't have to tell me the answer, but think about it yourself." Padmé gets up to leave, but Zanni stops her.

"Wait, stay, please. I... There is something. Though there shouldn't be! I can't, he can't, I'm a Jedi. Jedi can't feel. No romance, no falling in love."

"Oh forget all that. You can't help it if you feel anything. So are you in love with him?"

"Well, no. I mean, I love him as a friend, and kinda.like him, but no I'm not in love with him."

"So you do like him. Okay, now we're getting somewhere."

Zanni gives her a confused look, then laughs and lunges at Padmé, who gets out of the way fast enough. "Tsk tsk. You know that Jedi aren't supposed to go around beating up Queens and such. For shame!"

She laughs and sits back down on the bed, and Zanni sits up again. "Okay, can I tell you something that I don't think I should, but I want to, just to tell someone?"

"Of course!" comes the queen's reply.

"I kissed him." Zanni bites her lip and squints at the Queen, not sure what to expect.

Padmé's eyes widen, and she lets out a laugh. "You kissed him! Wow!"

"Well, actually, he kissed me. Twice." Zanni coughs in a pathetic attempt to cover up the last confession.

"Twice?" Padmé hugs Zanni, and they both start laughing.

"I don't know what to do, though."

Padmé looks at her carefully. "Just do what feels right."

Zanni looks around the room briefly. "Damn it. I was hoping I'd get a different answer."

They both start laughing again, and when they stop, Padmé wipes away a tear. "So, tell me. Is he a good kisser?"

Zanni sits and thinks for a moment. She starts shaking her head tentatively, in a "so-so" manner, than grins. "Oh yeah."


	8. Friends

Later that night, I lay awake in bed, thinking about everything that Padmé and I had talked about. I realize that I never asked her what she thought about all of this. Oh well, some other time then. I roll over in bed and look at the space where my staff usually is. It's gone. I sit up in bed, and think. Oh great, I must have left it in the conference room. Well, I can't sleep anyway, so I might as well go and get it.

I slide out of bed and into the dark hallway, taking care to be very quiet. I pad softly down the hallway, and notice light coming out from under Padmé's door. Maybe I'll go and ask her now, anyway. I start towards the door, when I suddenly sense someone behind me, and next thing I know, something hits my knee hard and I'm pinned against the wall. By my staff. Hmm.

"Who are you and what are you doing here?" a voice asks in a quiet tone.

I recognize the voice immediately. "Obi?" I whisper.

"Zanni? Is that you?"

"Naw, it's Qui-Gon, yes it's me!" I hiss back. I grab my staff and push him away. I start to walk back towards my room, but when I step on my right leg, the onewith the hit knee, I stumble in pain.

"Do you need some help?" I hear come from behind me.

"No." I quickly reply.

-------------------

I shouldn't have kissed her! I shouldn't have pushed her away! If I hadn't kissed her, I wouldn't have had to push her away! I shouldn't have, I shouldn't have!

I walk slowly down the hallway, carrying Zanni's staff. She had left it in the conference room, so I took it to give back in the morning. It's very finely crafted. I toss gently from hand to hand as I walk. I can tell she's mad at me, and I don't blame her. I had acted so foolishly.

As I near the queen's room, I sense someone coming up the hall from the other direction. It's pitch black so I can't see a thing. Instinctively trying to protect the Queen, I use the staff to hit the person in the leg, and then pin them against the wall with it.

"What are you and what are you doing here?" I ask quietly and steadily.

"Obi?" comes the whisper.

I recognize the voice immediately. "Zanni? Is that you?"

"Naw, it's Qui-Gon, yes it's me!" comes the sarcastic reply. She grabs her staff and pushed me away. Now in the light coming from under the Queen's door, I can vaguely see her. She takes a step and stumbles on her right leg.

"Do you need some help?" I offer.

"No." comes the quick reply. She stands shakily, putting most of her weight on the staff, and tries walking again. Once more, she collapses.

------------------

"Okay, fine!" I say reluctantly. I don't want any help, but I must admit I need it.

He comes over and helps me up, putting his arm supportively across my back, and puts my arm across his shoulders. Together we start clumsily down the hall.

"You know, I had injured this knee and just finishes healing it a week ago, damn it! And now here you come along screwing it up again."

He remains silent, helping me along. We walk the rest of the way not saying anything.

We get to my quarters, and Obi opens the door. Suddenly I find myself being scooped up into his arms, and I can't help but laugh as he carries me over to my bed. He smiles and lays me down, setting my staff near my bed.

"How bad is your knee?" he asks.

I try to move it and wince. "Pretty bad, I think."

He kneels beside the bed, and pushed the material of mysleeping pants up past my knee. Carefully touching my knee, he examines it.

"This is going to hurt a little."

I nod and brace.

He snaps the knee cap back into place, and I draw a deep breath at the pain. I can feel that some of the tissue is still damaged, and will take time to heal, and I tell him that.

"Take time? Is a couple of minutes too long?" he asks, placing both of his hands delicately over my knee.

I look at him questioningly as he closes his eyes, and then I realize what he's doing. I can feel the energy flowing through his hands to my knee, healing the tissue. I lay back and relax, closing my eyes. The tissue heals, and Obi pulls the material of my pant leg back down.

I open my eyes a sliver and look at him, and he's looking at me. "I thought Jedi weren't supposed to use such powers in any situation as frivolous as this."

"How do you know so much about Jedi rules?"

I shrug. "I've known quite a few of them."

"Well, I don't think they'd mind too much if it was just this once. And besides, you need your knee to ensure the queen's security tomorrow.

------------------

It's true, she does need the use of her knee. And anyway, it's my fault that it was injured. I feel so horrible about everything that's happened.

Zanni closes her eyes again. She looks so peaceful, and so beautiful. Without thinking, I reach over and brush a strand of hair out of her face.

I stroke her hair gently, just watching her. "I'm sorry," I whisper.

She doesn't respond. I stand slowly and leave, turning out the light and closing the door behind me.

---------------

When the lights go out, Zanni opens her eyes. A second later, she falls asleep.

---------------

The next morning I decide to go back to Zanni's room to see how she's feeling. I walk down the hall, debating whether or not it's to early.

I turn the corner but quickly drop back out of sight, and peer back around the corner. She's coming out of her room, dressed in loose-fitting clothes and carrying only her staff. She looks quickly around and then takes off in the opposite direction down the hallway. I wait a few moments and then follow, treading silently.

I follow her outside. The town is silent, the sun just peeking above the horizon. A light mist lays gently over the land.

I have to be more cautious in following her, and watch her head into the nearby woods. I follow a little while later. When I enter the woods, I realize that I may have waited too long, for she's far out of sight, and I decide to trek almost blindly after her into the woods.

Soon I enter a clearing and stop at the scene before me. Zanniis standingat ease in the center of the clearing, here eyes closed, meditating. The thin mist and gentle sound of water nearby give the serene scene a slightly heavenly feel. Afraid to breathe, lest I disturb the woods, or mist, or her, I hold perfectly still, just watching.

I'm not sure how much times passes, but eventually the silence is parted when "Good morning, Obi" comes from her lips, the rest of her unchanging.

I don't know how to reply, and simply stand there, the silence wrapping around us once again. A few moments later, her voice gently parts the silence again. "Well, didn't you learn to reply when someone greets you?"

"Good morning," I reply, my voice seeming to shatter the silence that had resettled in that brief moment.

She smiles and opens her eyes. "Out for a morning stroll?"

"Sure, why not?" I shrug.

She walks over and picks up her staff, and walks over to me. "We should get back, we've got a busy day today." She walks past me, and I follow.

-------------

We return and Obi leaves to join Qui-Gon while I return to my quarters to change.

We all meet for breakfast in the dinning hall. The Queen sits at the head of the table, her chief advisor to her right, myself just after him. To her left is Qui-Gon and then Obi-Wan, placing Obi across the table from me. We start the meal in silence, but soon the Queen starts speaking about the security precautions that have been set up. She leaves out, however, our plan to use a decoy. We've decided that no one beyond her, myself, and her handmaidens shall know.

My foot hits someone else's foot under the table, and I look up. Obi looks up then, and I figure it's his foot. I smirk and push his foot out of the way, placing my feet where his were. He scowls back at me, and pushes my feet away. I push back, and we begin a little "foot battle" under the table, trying hard to seem as though nothing is going on. Suddenly his foot slips and kicks the advisor next to me, who starts.

I put my napkin to my mouth to cover my smile, trying very hard not to laugh, and Obi straightens his face. Qui-Gon throws a quick glance at Obi, but the Queen continues talking, and nothing happens. Obi and I finish our meal in silence, glancing at each other every so often, sometimes stifling laughter.

---------------

After breakfast, Zanni leaves with the queen, and I go with Qui-Gon. When we're alone, he speaks to me.

"Obi-Wan, your performance today was unacceptable."

I lower my head. "Yes, master. I apologize."

"In fact, you have been slipping quite a bit lately, padawan."

I look up at him.

"Is there something going on with you and this woman Zandra?"

"Master, don't you remember Zanni? That day you came, when you found me, she was there. You know, my best friend. You said it was too dangerous to train her, so we had to just leave her there? Don't you remember?"

"Ah." Qui-Gon nods. "Yes, that young girl. That's she?"

"Yes, master. She and I are, were, best friends."

He smiles slightly. "I see. Be careful, Obi-Wan. Emotion can be very dangerous when it becomes strong. The force uses it, and in dangerous ways."

I nod. I've heard this lecture many times before.

------------------

Queen Amidala, her handmaidens and I all go to the queen's private quarters, where we're going to make the switch. Dormé is already there, dressed in one of the queen's gowns, identical to the one the queen is currently wearing. One of the handmaiden's dresses is laying on the bed, ready for the queen.

Amidala sits down at her vanity and very carefully removes her makeup, while Rabé starts to do Dormé's hair in the fashion of the Nabooian queens.

I stand idly near the door. "Okay, now remember you are from this point on to address Dormé as you would the queen, and address the queen as," I glance at her, "Padmé."

"Yes, yes, we know. Don't worry." Rabé rolls her eyes at me.

Padmé had finished removing her makeup, her face very beautiful underneath it all. She slowly starts taking down her hair, as well.

"Come here, could you hold this?" Rabé motions me to come over.

I go over and she has me hold some of Dormé's hair in place while she pins it. "There, all done. Now for your makeup."

I walk back over near the door and continue to stand idly.

The Queen has taken down her elaborate hair, which is long and flows quite a ways down her back. She stands and picks up the handmaidens dress that's on her bed. "Okay, here we go." She walks behind her changing screen. After a few moments, her voices come out to us. "So Zanni, what was with your antics this morning at breakfast with the padawan?"

I can feel myself blush a little. But I have to laugh. "What about them?"

"You two sure flirt non-stop."

That takes me by surprise. I'd never even thought of that as flirting. "What do you mean? That's the same kind of stuff that we've always done." I look quickly at Rabé and Dormé. Maybe I shouldn't be talking about this in front of them. Too late now.

The queen reemerges, now clothed as Rabé and the other handmaidens. She quickly puts her hair up as the others have theirs. "So, how do I look?"

I smile. "Beautiful, my lady."

She frowns at me.

"Ah, right. Sorry. Beautiful, Padmé."

Rabé puts the finishing touches on Dormé's makeup, and Dormé stand to look in a mirror. She looks exactly like the queen.

"And how do I look?" she asks.

Padmé smiles. "Perfect, my lady."

Dormé smiles. "I sure could get used to this 'my lady' stuff."

The switch has been made. We leave the queen's chambers.


	9. Farewells

We're planning to leave tomorrow morning. Later in the morning, because it seems that it's that time at whichthe Trade Federation'sguard is weakest. This is going tobe a little difficultgetting past the trade federation blockade. I've spent the day with Qui-Gon in preparation, talking to the Queen, her advisors, and handmaidens, oddly enough. Queen Amidala seems a lot more distant today, probably a little uncomfortable about leaving.

I haven't seen Zanni all day, only Jase, and now it's evening. Qui-Gon leaves after dinner, and I walk over to the queen's handmaiden Padmé.

She looks at me intently as I approach. "Excuse me, but do you know where Zandra is? Where she's been all day?"

A playful smile dances across her lips. "It's been her, well, day off, I suppose you could say. She's been out with E'Riq and others. I think Jase has joined them by now too. You'll probably find them at the Lanjak Pub. It's a favorite of theirs."

I thank her and leave, feeling her eyes on my back. I've never seen that handmaiden before. Then again, they all look mostly alike.

I hurry across town and find the pub, hearing the loud talking and music from within a long ways off. As I approach the brightly-lit building, I catch a glimpse inside. I can see Zanni and E'Riq sitting together at a table, laughing and talking, bothseemingvery drunk. Other people are coming by and talking to them and shaking Zanni's hand. E'Riq leans over and whispers something in Zanni's ear at which she laughs, and I find myself bristling a little. I silently scold myself and enter the pub.

Few people notice me, and those that do don't really pay me much mind. I walk slowly over to Zanni and E'Riq, and the person they're talking to looks at me and his smile fades a little. E'Riq turns around and sees me.

"Obi-Wan!" He waves me over and I oblige.

Zanni turns when she hears my name and grins, indicating the seat on the other side of her that's empty. Jase comes over and sits across from them too.

"I didn't know the Queen's personal security guards get the night off. Especially to go out drinking," I yell above the noise.

Zanni laughs. "Neither did I."

I sit down, and refuse an offered drink. Jedi aren't supposed to drink, we're not allowed to, although it does take quite a bit for us to become intoxicated. "So have you been here all day?" I ask.

Zanni shakes her head as she swallows another sip of her drink. "No, E'Riq and I were working out earlier."

"If that's what you call it," Jase adds from across the table.

Zanni gives him a startled look and E'Riq chokes on his drink.

"I saw you two, just sitting around chatting and goofing off," Jase states proudly.

Zanni laughs again and E'Riq seems to let out a small sigh of relief.

"How many drinks have you had?" I ask Zanni.

"Oh, I lost count an hour ago." She laughs again and E'Riq smiles at her.

"She's one of the most amazing drinkers I've ever seen," he says to me, putting his arm behind her so that she doesn't tip her chair over.

A waiter comes by with more drinks, and Zanni takes one. I quickly take it from her hand, and she pouts at me

"I think you've had enough."

"Enough? Pha! I'll tell you when I've had enough." Zanni snatches at the drink but I pull it away quickly enough.

"Oh come on, Obi-Wan, give her the drink. She's a grown woman, she can take care of herself." E'Riq reaches for the drink.

I hand the drink to the waiter and have him take it away.

------------

I can feel the testosterone clashing, and watch Obi and E'Riq carefully.

"Oh come on now, you didn't have to do that."E'Riq stands up.

Obi stands too. "Well maybe you should be more careful with people, buddy-."

I stand up between them and put a restraining hand on each of their shoulders. "Listen, stop it right now you two." I turn to Obi. "Trust me, E'Riq's a lot stronger than he looks, and little drunk, so it's not the best idea to go picking fights with him." I turn to E'Riq just in time to see his smug smile at Obi before it disappears. "And as for you. Are you that dumb? This guy's a Jedi! How do you expect to fight him?" I remove my hands and look at both of them. "Now, if you two can't behave, then I'll have no choice other than to whip both your butts, understand?"

Much to my surprise and amusement they both hang their heads a bit and mumble apologies. However, Obi seems to come out of it and protest.

"Zanni, do you realize what you're doing to yourself? Alcohol is very dangerous, especially when consumed in large amounts. You know that. And I just don't want anything bad to happen to you."  
I glare at him, but his large blue eyes still work like a charm. After a moment I make up my mind. "Okay, well it's getting late anyway and I should be heading back to the palace, so I'll bid you guys good night."

I start to leave when Obi catches up to me. "I think I'll walk you back."

I sigh. "Fine."

As we leave, I turn to E'Riq and give a helpless shrug and then walk out the door. I suppose it's for the best. However, I'm very annoyed with Obi and a little embarrassed even. Shit, I wouldn't have left the queen if I had felt any danger might come to her. I can feel everything that's going on inside that palace, and around it. And nothing is stirring.

We walk along in silence for a little while, and then Obi speaks, "I'm sorry, Zanni, I just don't want anything to happen to you."

I stop and look at him, and he stops too. "You don't want anything to happen to me? In case you haven't noticed, I'm not eight years old anymore!"

------------------

As a matter of fact, I have noticed. I've really noticed.

------------------

"It's not your job to look out for me!" I yell at him.

"Hey, people do funny things when they're drunk."

"Funny things? Listen, I know when to cut off, and I'm fine! I don't need some stinkin baby sitter! And this is my last night here, I thought I deserved at least a little while to say goodbye to my friends!"

"Listen, Zanni, I didn't tell you to leave. I just told you to stop the drinks. And it's hard to know when one's cut off point is, anyway!" he yells back at me.

"Oh, and how would you know? Little Mr. I'm-A-Perfect-Little-Jedi? And trust me, I'm not that drunk. I've only once been drunk enough to have my judgment impaired and sure I made a mistake, but I-." I abruptly cut off, not wanting to continue that. It isn't anything, really, just an embarssing story I'd rather not tell.

"But you what?" he asks.

"Nothing! Okay? Leave me alone!" I start walking again.

He grabs my arm and stops me. "But you what?" he asks again, a lot more gently.

I shrug in frustration. "Nothing!"

----------------

Her voice trails off. Silence.

"What happened?" I finally ask.

She shakes her head.

"Zanni. What happened?" I look her right in the eyes.

She doesn't say anything.

By this time I'm starting to get heated up again. "Zanni, tell me." I say firmly. "No, Obi."

I try to probe into her mind, but she's somehow managing to shield me. I do catch something...something involving E'Riq. "What did he do to you?" I demand.

---------------

I'm startled by this. "What do you mean, 'What did he do to me'? What did WHO do to me?"

"What did E'Riq do to you?"

Force-damned Jedi, being able to pick up on thoughts. "He didn't do anything to me!" I cry. "I can't believe you're saying this! You're being so jealous!"

"I am not!" I shoot back. But I feel the truth to her statement.

"Yes you are! And you know what, if E'Riq were to have heard a rumor about what happened between us on that picnic, he wouldn't go around saying, 'What did that Jedi do to you?' He's above that!" I start walking again, this time much faster.

Obi catches up and grabs my arm away but I pull away.

He stops walking, and after a moment I hear him calling from behind, "Zanni, please!"

I stop. Fine. "What?" I ask as I turn around. I'm surprised to find him now only a couple feet behind me. He can sure move fast.

He comes up close so that his face is only a few inches from mine. "I'm sorry, Zanni," he whispers, almost inaudibly.

I take a step back. And I take a deep breath. After taking a moment to cool myself down, I speak. "Listen, Obi, I'm just a little emotional right now, leaving all these people and all. I mean, they've become like another family to me. And you here. I'm not sure I'm used to it yet."

He remains silent, looking at me intently.

I look around and find that we've approached the palace. "I'm going to go to bed now, and I'll see you in the morning, okay?"

He nods. "Good night."

"Good night." I turn and walk into the palace, feeling his eyes on my back.

- - - -

The next morning I wake early and help the queen and her handmaidens prepare for the voyage. I myself am dressed up like the other handmaidens, hair, dress and all.

Everyone's gathered at the ship, and the crowd divides as we arrive. Dormé and Padmé go over to the advisors to say goodbye, and farewells are being made all around. I spot Jase and walk over to him.

He smiles at me as I approach, and I can't help but smile back. "Well, I suppose this is goodbye."

He nods. "Yes, it is. But only for now. You will bring the Queen back soon, right?"

I laugh and hug him. "Of course."

I bite my lip. What's going to happen when we get back to Coruscant? Am I going to continue my mission or stay there when the Queen returns? I hug Jase a little bit tighter.

-------------

I stand with Qui-Gon and wait patiently for the queen to finish. Looking around, I notice E'Riq looking at me, and he motions me over to him.

I oblige.

"I know we've had our differences, Obi-Wan."

I nod.

"But we also have our similarities." He looks over at Zanni for a moment, and I catch his drift.

He looks back at me and looks me forcefully in the eyes. "She is a very special young woman. And you are a very lucky guy. I can see that you love her, so I'm sure I don't have to ask you this, but I will anyway. Take good care of her."

I nod again.

"I'm serious. If I ever get word that anything has happened to her, then it's your ass I'm coming after. And you being a Jedi doesn't intimidate me one bit. So, do you promise to take good care of her?" He holds out his hand.

"Of course." I take his hand. After a moment he withdraws his hand and nods his head in dismissal. I turn and walk back over to Qui-Gon, not entirely sure of what to make of that encounter.

------------

"I think there is another young man that you should go say goodbye to." Jase nods at E'Riq.

I give Jase one last hug and say goodbye, and walk over to E'Riq.

We stand and look at each other for a moment, and I feel a stinging sensation behind my eyes. One I haven't felt in quite a while. I reach forward and hug him, and feel the tears threatening to invade my eyes.

He pulls back and continues to hold me, but looks at me.

"You know, if it wasn't for Obi-Wan..." My voice trails off. I'm sure he knows the answer to that one.

He nods knowingly and tucks a stray strand of hair behind my ear. "...then we might be saying goodbye a little differently," he finishes.

The tears win, and I feel them streaming down my face. I quickly bury my face in his shoulder, not wanting anyone to see my cry. No one has ever seen me cry. I can sense his surprise, but he holds be tightly, and doesn't draw attention to it. I'm finally able to control the tears again, and rest my chin on his shoulder.

He whispers in my ear, "You know, your Jedi is watching me very closely."

I smile. "Well that's his problem."

E'Riq pulls back again. "Take good care of yourself."

I nod.

He leans forward and kisses me on the forehead. "Goodbye."

I turn and see that the queen is ready to leave.

I turn back to him almost in panic. "Bye, E'Riq."

He nods and I go and join the queen.

We board the ship,and I look back at him one last time before the door closes.


	10. Tatooine

We are able to get past the Trade Federation ships, but not without consequence. We have been sent way off course and now find ourselves in the outer regions of the galaxy. Also, our ship is damaged, and we have to land. We target the nearest planet, and make an emergency landing, landing in the desert of planet Tatooine.  
There is a city nearby, and Qui-Gon plans to go in. Padmé pulls me aside into the queen's quarters with Dormé.  
"Zanni, I want to go with him."  
I shake my head. "Absolutely not."  
"Okay, let me rephrase that," Padmé sighs. "I will go with him."  
"My lady...Padmé, it is so dangerous to do so. If you insist on going, then I'm going too."  
"But how would that look, you leaving me behind?" Dormé asks.  
She's right. I can't go with the queen posed as a handmaiden, and leave the apparent queen unguarded.  
"Please, Padmé, don't."  
"I know Qui Gon will take good care of me, don't worry," she says soothingly.  
"He doesn't know you're the queen. He might easily sacrifice you if there is a chance it might better protect Dormé," I persist.  
"No, he wouldn't do that. I am going, Zanni." Padmé looks me sternly in the eye.  
I sigh with resignation. "All right. But be careful, and get back here at the first sign of trouble."  
She nods, and we join the others again.  
Dormé tells Qui-Gon that Padmé will be going with him. At first, he refuses, but as Dormé insists, he has no other choice, and finally accepts her. They also take the droid R2-D2.  
I give Padmé a direct communicator for her to contact me at any time, and they leave.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Zanni and I remain on the ship while Qui-Gon, one of the queen's handmaidens, and the droid R2-D2 go into the city to try to find the parts to fix our ship so we can get to the Senate.  
Zanni and I spend a lot of time just talking, telling stories and remembering things from our childhood. We also communicate a bit with Qui- Gon, and he seems to have found a boy with extraordinary talents. He's having trouble getting the parts for the ship, however. Due to a sandstorm, he and the handmaiden and R2-D2 are having to spend the night in this boy's house.  
The queen seems a lot different than she did before. She's probably just subdued from all the excitement about leaving Naboo. Zanni's also a little on-edge, but that's understandable.  
Qui-Gon works out a way to get the parts, and also is very interested in taking the boy back with us to possibly train him as a Jedi. He does sound extraordinary from what Qui-Gon has told me. They obtain the part for the ship, and free the boy from slavery, and now they're headed back here.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Qui-Gon, Padmé and the droid return, and we set to fixing the ship. Qui-Gon is on the outside installing the part, and the droid is also working on it. Obi and I are at the computers checking the settings to see if the part takes. It doesn't seem to be working, but we keep trying.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Suddenly, Zanni stiffens. Her eyes glaze over and she turns and stares off into the distance, and her eyes slowly turn green. Obi-Wan doesn't notice, and keeps trying the computer. It finally responds. "Hey, it worked!" he radios to Qui-Gon. "Zanni!" He turns and looks at her. "Zanni?"  
She ignores him and continues to stare into the distance.  
  
Qui-Gon starts heading towards the entrance to the ship when he is suddenly bowled over by a sort of hover-craft. He automatically activated his light saber, and stands to see what just hit him. Coming towards him, double-bladed light saber in hand, is Darth Maul.  
  
Zanni, still entranced, starts walking towards the door of the ship, Obi-Wan watching curiously after her.  
  
Qui-Gon and Darth Maul battle for a while, as Zanni approaches the door. Obi-Wan quickly catches up with her.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Zanni? What are you doing?"  
I look outside and see Qui-Gon and Darth Maul, and quickly draw my saber and dash out to my master's aid. He warns me back, and I stay a little ways away, saber ready, in case he needs my help. Suddenly someone walks past me, and I see that it's Zanni.  
"Zanni! Get out of here!"  
She's already walked right up next to them, and is simply standing there, staring at Darth Maul, who doesn't seem to pay her any attention. The Qui-Gon and Darth Maul continue to battle around her, and suddenly Qui- Gon's saber accidentally strikes her in the side. She lets out a yelp and falls, and I run up and pull her away.  
"Get her into the ship!" Qui-Gon yells, and I follow his instructions. Two of the queen's handmaidens run up to me, looking at Zanni with confusion.  
"Take her! She's injured in her side!" I yell above the engines of the ship starting. They take her away.  
Qui-Gon is slowly backing towards the ship, still fighting the Sith Lord. He yells to me to take off, and I run to the controls and do so. As the ship starts to lift and the door close, the leaps inside, leaving the furious Darth Maul pacing on the ground below us.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I slowly open my eyes, and squint in the bright light of the infirmary. I sure seem to do this a lot. I hear hushed, anxious voices around me, and I move my head to see who's in the room. I see Padmé and Dormé standing right next to my bed. In the corner I make out Obi, leaning against the wall staring worriedly at his feet.  
Padmé turns and hisses his name to get his attention and he looks up hopefully. She waves him over, and he approaches. She whispers to him, "I think she's waking up."  
He crouches down so he's eye-to-eye with me and I smile. He responds with a relieved laugh. "Yes! She's awake!"  
I try to move and feel an extreme shooting pain hit me in my side. I frown, trying to remember what the wound is. But I can't remember. "How..." Just speaking is exhausting. "What happened?" I ask weakly.  
"You don't remember?" Dormé asks with concern, and she and Padmé glance at each other.  
"No, I don..." I feebly shake my head and close my eyes again.  
"Let her rest, she's been through a lot," I hear Padmé say.  
I fall asleep again.  
  
I wake up again, what feels like an eternity later. I decide not to open my eyes, and attempt to roll over. But I feel a hand in my hand. I open my eyes, and see Obi asleep in a chair next to the bed. He wakes when he feel the yank on his hand, and looks at me. Seeing that I'm awake, he smiles and removes his hand.  
"Hey."  
I smile. "Hey."  
He leans forward. "How are you feeling?"  
I try to laugh, but stop because it hurts so much. "Horrible. What happened?"  
"You were hit in the side with a light saber. It hit some vital organs. It's amazing that you survived. You might not have had I not tried healing it some. The wound was so great, however, that I couldn't heal it completely."  
I frown. "I was hit by a light saber?"  
He nods.  
"How? Whose?"  
"I honestly don't know. Your eyes were green and you were in a sort of...trance. A Sith Lord was battling Obi-Wan and you just walked right into the middle of it. I feel terrible about it." He grabs my hand again, and looks at me with almost pleading eyes.  
"Why do you feel terrible? It wasn't your fault."  
"I know I could have done something to prevent it. I didn't know what was going on, so I just stood there."  
Right then Padmé enters. Obi stands and she nods to him politely, and then looks at me. "Zanni, I'm glad to see that you've woken." She turns back to Obi. "Would you excuse us for a moment? The queen would like me to give her a message."  
Obi bows to her and leaves.  
Padmé sits down next to me in the chair Obi was just occupying. "You have yourself quite a loyal 'friend' there."  
I half roll-over and stare at the ceiling. Then I look back at her. "What do you mean?"  
She smiles. "He hasn't once left your side since you've been out. The farthest he's been I three feet away when the nurse had to get to you."  
I frown. "How long have I been out?"  
"Almost two days." 


	11. A Discovery

_Hey, I'm back after FOREVER without updating. Episode III re-inspired me. Please RR!_

-------------

I'm very relieved that Zanni is awake. I was terrified for the longest time that she was going to die. I don't know what I would have done had she died. I feel like this is all my fault. I shouldn't have let her near the battle. What had happened? What was that trace she was in? I'm going to ask Master Yoda when we return.

We land on Coruscant, however we're unable to meet with the council until morning. Qui-Gon and I settle the Queen and her entourage into a suite down the hall from our quarters.

Zanni's able to walk, but that's about it. The wound is pretty severe. She told me though that she's working on healing it faster. I help her around (she refuses to stay in the infirmary) and carry her bags to her room for her, while she sits in the common room of the Queen's suite with the Queen and her handmaidens.

I come back out of Zanni's room and she hands me a blaster. "I'd rather not have this thing on me. Could you please put it in my trunk? On second thought, just set it on top of the trunk."

I smile and do as commanded. She's always hated guns, I don't blame her. I walk to her room and set the blaster on the trunk. I start to walk away and stop. I don't like leaving weapons lying around. I go back and open the trunk to put the blaster in it, and gasp as what I see. A dozen things race through my mind, but one stands out: I must find Qui-Gon quickly.

* * *

I close my eyes and rest my head on the back of the couch. I feel like a useless lump of flesh. I hate being wounded and not being able to do anything. I've been trying to heal this thing quickly, but it's a pretty severe wound. How the hell did I walk into a lightsaber battle? Why? What happened? 

Obi's been very nice helping me about. I don't know what I'd do without him right now. I feel him walk through the room very hurriedly, and hear him distantly call down the hallway, "Master!"

I open one eye as Padmé sits next to me. "Well, we made it!" she says perkily.

I close the eye again. "I almost didn't," I laugh.

I can feel the sympathetic look on her face, and then a startled one as Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon enter the room hurriedly. I instantly perk up and open my eyes, sensing something wrong.

"Miss. Cloudbearer, may I have a word with you?" Qui-Gon asks.

"Of course." I sit forward. What's going on? He looks at Dormé. "The Queen and handmaidens stay. Say what you will as we are."

"As you wish. I was wondering if you could explain something that my Padawan found in your belongings." He produced my lightsaber.

* * *

Why does Zanni have a lightsaber in her case? How would she have one? I've only heard of a non-Jedi having a lightsaber twice before. Once the person found it after a battle, and once…the person killed the Jedi to whom the weapon belonged. 

I hurriedly take it to Qui-Gon. He'll know what to do. When I show him the weapon and tell him where I found it, a worried look crosses his face.

"Do you think she killed…" I whisper.

He shakes his head. "I don't know how. It is very difficult to kill a Jedi if you're not trained to use the force."

That's true. However she sure managed to beat me back on Naboo at the games. "Do you know whose it is?"

He shakes his head once more. "I don't recognize it. It could belong to a Padawan learner. In which case she could have…"

I'm scared. I don't know what to think. Could Zanni be a killer? A Jedi killer? I realize just how little I really know about my friend.

I follow Qui-Gon as he brushes past me to the room where Zanni and the Queen are. When we enter her eyes are still closed.

"Miss. Cloudbearer, may I have a word with you?" Qui-Gon asks.

"Of course." Zanni sits forward. She looks very concerned and interested.

Qui-Gon looks at the Queen to ask her to leave, but Zanni seems to sense that she's in trouble. "The Queen and handmaidens stay. Say what you will as we are."

Qui-Gon sighs. "As you wish. I was wondering if you could explain something that my Padawan found in your belongings." He holds out the lightsaber.

Zanni's eyes widen for a second. Her eyes fly to me then quickly away, scanning the room. I can sense her uneasiness but can't see her thoughts. What is going on?

* * *

I choke on the air I'm inhaling. Qui-Gon Jinn has my lightsaber. Oh Force, Obi must have opened my case. I told him not to! I quickly look around. Padmé's the only one here who knows that I'm a Jedi, and she's the only one who is supposed to. 

"Can you please explain how you managed to acquire this?" Qui-Gon looks at me forcefully.

_"No, I can't,"_ I think. "I-," I start to come up with a feeble excuse when Padmé stands.

"That's not hers, it's mine," I hear her say, and look at her in surprise.

Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan…in fact everybody…blink at her. "Excuse me?" the Jedimaster asks.

Padmé raises her chin. "I said it's mine. I was hiding it in her bags. I figured that since she _is_ security, that it would manage to get _past_ security."

"How did you acquire the weapon?" Qui-Gon asks her, skeptically.

"I…" Padmé looks around. "I…I stole it."

Everyone in the room gasps. I'm pretty sure she does too.

Qui-Gon looks from her to me and then back to her. "Do you understand how grave of an offense this is?"

Padmé lowers her eyes and nods her head.

Qui-Gon looks at both of us again. "I'm not sure just what is going on, but both of you are going to see the council first thing in the morning, and you can explain to _them_ what the meaning of all of this is." After a moment he speaks again. "It is late. We are all going to go to bed now."

Dormé and handmaidens disperse to their rooms and Padmé helps me slowly stand. I lean on her for support as we go to the room that we share together, next to Dormé's room. After we're in the room I hear the door lock and sense Obi right outside. He and Qui-Gon are probably going to guard our door all night and then escort us to the council.

We don't say a word as we get into our beds. I lay awake for quite a while and can sense that she is awake as well. "Pamé?"

She remains silent but I can tell she's listening.

"Thank you."

* * *

I sigh and lean against the wall. I really don't know what to think. What the Force is Zanni doing with a lightsaber? After a minute I hear her voice in my head. 

_"Obi, you trust me, right?"_

I shake my head, then stop when I realize she can't see it. _"I don't know. I just don't. I don't know you anymore."_

Her voice comes back, with a hint of anger in it. _"Yes you do. You know I'd never steal something like that, much less kill a Jedi."_

_"Well you did something. Padmé is quite obviously innocent. What did you do, Zanni?"_

There is a long pause. What _did_ she do? Finally, I hear her again.

_"I didn't do anything, Obi. You have to believe me."_

I frown. _"I can't believe you."_

_"You have to!"_

I shake my head to the air again. _"Well I don't."_

I don't hear her voice again that night.

* * *

Padmé rolls over in her bed, and she starts as she sees a pale green light coming from the other side of the room. As she sits up, she sees that it seems to be coming from her roommate's eyes. 


	12. Padawan Cloudbearer

_I added a little bit to Chapter 11, so if you read it a little while ago, go back and read the last little bit: )_

* * *

The next morning Padmé and I are roused early to be taken to see the council. When we come out of our chambers, we are immediately faced by Qui-Gon and Obi. Obi looks at me with betrayal and fear in his eyes, and when I look at him he looks away. The boy Anakin is with them. He looks at us with bewilderment, until he sees Padmé looking at him and then he smiles. The five of us walk to the council in silence, Qui-Gon ahead of us and Obi behind us, Anakin next to him. 

My head is racing. What should I do? I never anticipated being caught by _another Jedi_, so I was completely unprepared for this. If I'm caught I will fail my mission. However I can't let Padmé take the blame. Master Yoda and Master Windu know who I am, _after all they trained me_, so they'll figure out what to do. I just hope that I haven't let them down. If I pass this mission I will be able to take the trials to become a knight.

We approach the council, and I quickly plan what I'm going to do. I need to try to act like Padmé – totally unfamiliar with Jedi customs.

* * *

The group enters the chamber of the Jedi council. Padmé, Zanni and Anakin look about wide-eyed at the powerful figures sitting in a circle around them. Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan bow, and the other three awkwardly imitate them. 

"Too see youMaster Jinn, it is good," says Yoda.

"We're glad you returned safe. We were worried when we lost contact with you," Mace Windu adds.

"It is good to be back," Qui-Gon replies. "We have a matter of great importance to address before debriefing, masters."

Obi-Wan gently prods Zanni and Padmé and the two step forward.

"This is Zandra Cloudbearer, chief of security for Queen Amidala, and Padmé Naberie a handmaiden of the Queen. We found this in Miss. Cloudbearer's case." Qui-Gon hands the lightsaber to Mace Windu. "Miss. Naberie says that she stole it and hid the weapon in Cloudbearer's bag. Miss. Cloudbearer hasn't said anything on the matter."

The other council members remain silent, intently watching Yoda, Windu and the two young women.

"A very grave offence, this is. Know that, do you?" Yoda asks of Padmé.

Padmé speaks softly, "Yes, sir."

"Masters, I-," Zanni speaks up, but is cut off by Yoda.

"Addressed you, we have not," he says gently.

Zanni closes her mouth.

"You are very brave, Padmé, to take the blame for this," Windu addresses the handmaiden.

"Do you know to whom the lightsaber belongs?" Qui-Gon asks Windu. "I do not recognize it."

Yodastudies the weapon for a moment before nodding. "Recognize it, I do. To a student of yours, it belongs," he says to Mace, handing the other Master the weapon.

Maceaccepts the weapon. "Indeed."

Zanni watchesMaster Winduintently.

Macehands the weapon to Zanni. "Your lightsaber, Padawan Cloudbearer."

Zanni bows and takes the weapon.

Qui-Gon starts and Obi-Wan's jaw drops.

"I'm sorry I failed the mission. I didn't expect-." Zanni is cut off again by Yoda.

"Failed your mission, you have not. Safely here, the Queen is."

Zanni looks up at him, eyes wide, and smiles. She looks to Master Windu who nods in turn. "You are ready to begin the trials."

Zanni bows again. "Thanks you, Masters."

Windu turns to the shocked Qui-Gon. "Zandra was on an undercover mission to protect the Queen. I can explain more to you later, but for now, I believe you have another guest?" Mace nods to Anakin.

Zanni places a hand on Padmé's arm and the two step back, allowing Anakin to move forward.

"You may leave, Miss. Naberrie," Mace dismisses Padmé.

* * *

As Qui-Gon speaks to the council about Anakin, I close my eyes and relax out of relief. I passed my mission, Padmé's not in trouble, and I get to start the trials. The trials! What I have been waiting for my entire life; the chance to finally prove myself worthy of being a Jedi. The trials involve exams in diplomacy as well as fluency in at least two other languages, and then a thorough examination of the student's ability to use the Force. My favorite part. From meditation to telekinesis to combat with and without a lightsaber, the Force part of the trials lasts several days. 

I open my eyes and focus on what is happening in the meeting. I just realized that since I was not dismissed, I'm expected to be involved in some way. Qui-Gon has just finished explaining how he found Anakin and how the boy is extraordinary.

Yoda closes his eyes for a moment, focusing on the boy. After a minute he opens his eyes. "How feel you?"

The boy responds, "Cold, sir."

"Afraid, are you?"

"No, sir."

Yoda watches the boy for a minute. "See through you we can. Afraid to loose your mother, you are."

Anakin replies angrily, "What's that got to do with anything?"

Yoda nods as though this question was expected. "Everything. Fear is the path to the dark side. Fear leads to anger. Anger leads to hate. Hate leads to suffering."

Anakin says quietly, "I am not afraid."

"Then continue, we will."

They interrogate and test the boy for quite some time. Finally, they finish the tests.

"Correct you were, Qui-Gon," Yoda states.

"The Force is strong with him," Master Ki-Adi ads.

Qui-Gon comes the closest to smiling that I've seen him do in quite a while. "He's to be trained, then."

The members of the council look at each other, and I can tell what's coming. Mace speaks, "No, he will not be trained."

Qui-Gon looks startled, and Anakin looks near to tears.

"Clouded, this boy's future is. Masked by his youth," Yoda states calmly. "Padawan Cloudbearer, step forward."

I look up at my name and do as commanded. "Yes, master?"

"Using the Force for sight, you have been practicing, hmm?"

I nod.

"In this boy's future, what see you?"

What? Didn't he just do that? Why does he want me to? "I'm sorry I don't understand."

"Consider your trials begun, Padawan. Tell us what you see in Skywalker's future," Mace interjects.

I bow my head and turn to Anakin.

* * *

I'm in such a state of shock from everything that has happened so far that all I can do is watch Zanni, my eyes wide. 

The room grows very still as we watch Zanni. She closes her eyes and takes a deep breath, letting it out slowly.

A period of time passes in which nobody in the room moves except for steady breathing. Slowly, Zanni starts to frown, and then raises her eyebrows, and rapid movement of her eyes is visible on her lids. Her mouth opens slightly and her breathing quickens. She looks frightened.

Her frown returns and then deepens, as her breathing becomes heavier. Her hands slowly clench, and she lowers her head. Anakin whimpers softly and takes a step back from her. Zanni looks quite angry. Fearsome, in face. Her breathing becomes even more ragged, and Anakin takes another step back as her eyes open. However, instead of the deep brown I'm used to seeing, a sharp, bright green sears from her eyes. This is, by far, the most frightening sight I have ever seen, and I too take a step back.

Suddenly, the green fades and she looks at the floor around her in horror. She slowly closes her eyes again, and her face relaxes, her breathing evens out again. What was that; is it over? I glance at Master Yoda. He is watching Zanni with extreme interest, unfazed by anything that has happened so far. So, I guess his is supposed to happen?

I turn my attention back to Zanni, who is still standing with her eyes closed, only this time a warm smile on her face, her cheeks slightly flushed. Slowly, the smile fades to a look of confusion, and once again to fear. Anakin looks around and Qui-Gon puts his hands on the boy's shoulders.

The look of confusion and fear deepens, and she shakes her head ever so slightly. She lowers her head and turns her face to the side, still shaking her head. Her breathing becomes rapid and ragged again, and her fists clench again. The fearsome look returns to her face, and Anakin tries to back away farther but Qui-Gon holds him. If he moves too much Zanni will lose her contact with him.

Tears start to fall down Zanni's cheeks, as her face contorts into even more pain and anger. She lowers her head and opens her eyes, her furrowed brow shaping the beams of green. Many people in the room can't even look at her eyes. I can't look away. She turn her head and looks directly at Master Yoda, who looks calmly back, no reaction on his face. Suddenly she snaps her head around and looks directly at me. I stumble backward slightly from the force of her gaze, and lower my eyes. When I look back up her gaze has returned forward, the anger and fear still firmly planted, the tears still flowing.

Most of us start as she suddenly gasps and doubles over, crumpling to the ground in what seems to be pain. Her eyes are still green, the tears are still flowing, but now she's clawing at the ground and at her skin, gasps of horror and pain escaping her trembling lips.

Master Windu looks at Master Yoda, and Master Yoda nods. Windu runs over to the crumpled figure on the floor and gently places a hand on her shoulder. "Zandra," he says calmly yet firmly. "Zandra," he repeats. Her clawing ceases and the green in her eyes fades and eventually goes away. She lays there for a minute gasping, staring at the ground. The usually stoic members of the council are all leaning forward in their seats, watching her intently.

Slowly, she lifts her head and looks at Anakin with an expression of every emotion, two of which stand out most: awe and terror.


	13. Zanni's a Jedi!

_I'd just like to thank EVERYONE who has reviewed, I love you guys! Lex_

* * *

"Enough for today, this has been. Resume discussions of young Skywalker tomorrow, let us. Master Jinn, Padawan Kenobi, young Skywalker, leave you may. Padawan Cloudbearer, stay." 

The two Jedi and young boy leave the room, and Zanni slowly stands with the aid of Mace Windu. As soon as she is standing on her own, he returns to his seat.

"Powerful in the use of sight, you have become, Padawan."

Zanni bows her head. "Thank you, Master."

Mace laces his fingers together. "Zandra, we clearly received the emotions you felt. However, did you sense anything else in Anakin?"

Zanni looks at the intent faces of the council before answering. "I…I sensed the Dark Side. At least I think I did."

"Were you able to sense any actual events? Do you know what was happening?" Ki-Adi asks.

Zanni shakes her head. "No, I could only sense the emotions…"

"Something else to tell us, have you?" Yoda asks after Zanni is silent for some time.

"Well…yes. I don't know what it was, but right before you grounded me, Master Windu, I felt the connection with Anakin…open up. It was as though I was suddenly connected to the entire Jedi order…I think. I'm not sure _what_ it was. And I felt…it wasn't quite a disturbance in the force, but it was something…something significant. It felt as thought all of the Jedi…disappeared into the Force. I'm not sure what it was, and it was only there for a second. I was barely able to catch it through everything Anakin was sending me."

"How far in the future did you reach?" Ki-Adi asks.

Zanni thinks for a moment before responding. "Several years, at least. I reached Anakin's adulthood, though I didn't get very far into it. I'd say about, ten to fifteen years."

Mace nods with satisfaction. "Thank you very much, Padawan. You must be exhausted, you may go now."

Zanni bows and walks silently out of the council chamber.

-----------------

Zanni's a Jedi? Zanni's a Jedi. Zanni's a Jedi! After Anakin, Qui-Gon and I left the council chamber, I asked to stay behind and wait for Zanni. Qui-Gon went on ahead with Anakin.

Zanni's a Jedi! I keep thinking those words, trying to get them to sink in. Zanni's a Jedi! This is wonderful! I grin at the wall as I realize that our dream really did come true. We're _both_ Jedi! Together! Together…no, we're not. I haven't seen her in almost ten years. How did that happen, if we were both Jedi? We both must have been at the temple at the same times. And why didn't she tell me? I jerk my head up as I hear the door to the chamber open, and Zanni exits, deep in thought.

"Zanni!" I almost shout, and run up to her.

She looks up, startled, then grins and laughs as she sees me advancing.

"Obi!" she mimics.

I have to control myself to keep from hugging her. She's a Jedi! I want to say something, but what to say? How? When? Where? Who?

She can sense the thoughts racing through my head and laughs again. "I started at the same time you did, maybe a few weeks later."

We walk over to a bench down the hallway and we sit down. Zanni is a Jedi! She doesn't say anything further and after a moment I roll my eyes at her. "Oh, okay. Now I _completely_ get it."

She laughs again. "When I was rescued from Eleanu, Masters Yoda and Windu sought me out in the hospital. I believe you told them about me?"

I think for a moment. I don't believe I ever mentioned her to them. I shake my head. "No, I don't think I did, actually." I quickly bite my lip. Great, so I didn't tell the Jedi about my best friend who was supposed to be a Jedi too…but she is! Zanni is a Jedi!

She looks at me intently for a minute; I can't read her at all. Then she shrugs. "I guess Qui-Gon or his master did then. Anyway, they found me in the hospital, and examined me in very much the same way they did Anakin. Master Yoda said that my future was clouded, but that it wouldn't be too dangerous to train me if I learned to control my emotions first. They decided that if I was supposed to be…" Her voice trails off.

"Supposed to be what?" I ask quickly.

She swallows and then speaks, "Nothing…supposed to be trained. They thought that since I was so Force-sensitive it would be a shame not to train me."

I could tell she was lying, but didn't ask her about it. I wanted to hear the rest of the story.

"So for the first year, I did little more than learn to meditate and control my emotions. Then I graduated to finally learning to _use_ the Force, and went on from there as any padawan."

"Who was…is your master?" I ask eagerly.

She glances back at the council room. "Master Windu."

My jaw almost drops. Master Windu? She is Master Windu's personal apprentice? One of the best Jedi in the order? Not that Qui-Gon isn't a great Jedi…but Master Windu is second only to Yoda. For a moment my thoughts flash to Master Windu helping Zanni to stand…and then why he had to help her stand. What _had_ happened in the council chamber?

I put my hand on Zanni's arm and speak softly, "Zanni, what happened in there?"

She shakes her head. "I'm not sure. I felt Anakin's future, and it did not seem pleasant."

"How? I sure can't do anything like that, and Qui-Gon can't either. In fact all Yoda seemed to be able to tell was that Anakin's future was clouded."

Zanni studies her hands for a moment. "I've been working a great deal on sight, as well as meditation, connection to the Force. I started about six years ago. I really can't tell you much about it yet, I have a great deal to learn."

I nod in understanding. We all have a great deal to learn. Something is still bugging me about that episode though. "Zanni?"

"Hmm?"

I sigh and run my fingers through my hair. "Why…why did you look at me?"

She frowns in confusion. "When?"

"In there, when you were…I don't know what. Feeling. You looked at Master Yoda, and then you looked at me."

Zanni looks surprised. "I did?"

I nod. "Yes, when you were very angry…frighteningly angry. Your eyes were green, and you looked at Master Yoda, and then at me. I thought you were going to kill me."

She looks even more surprised. "I didn't know I did that. I didn't know I did anything…I didn't know my eyes were open. They were green?"

I nod again. "Yes, very very bright green."

She frowns. "I must ask Master Yoda about that. I didn't know I looked at anyone, and I don't know why my eyes turned green…wait a minute. _When_ did they become green?"

I think for a moment. "Well…twice, both times when you were very angry…and scared…and in pain…"

"Were they green towards the end?"

"Yes."

Her eyes widen ever so slightly, and she turns a little pale.

"What's wrong?" I ask, searching her face for a clue.

She shakes her head. "I don't know, I'll have to ask Master Yoda about all of this."

I think for a moment. "Zanni…why are you asking Master Yoda? Why not Master Windu?"

She looks at me blankly for a second, and then lets out a strained laugh. "Well, while Master Windu is my official Master, Yoda actually has done a great deal of my training. You could say they joint-trained me."

Wow. Not only is Zanni a Jedi, but she must be a powerful one. Zanni is a Jedi! I grin again. "You're a Jedi!"

She relaxes a little and laughs. "Indeed, I am. So are you! You and me, Blue Eyes."

I grin at the nickname. "I can't believe I _never _saw you, all these years, at the Temple." I lean back against the back of the bench. "Then again, I have mostly been gone with Qui-Gon."

She nods. "And I have been gone a lot in recent years on various missions."

"But still, we should have at least known the other was here!"

Zanni sighs and turns towards me. "Actually, I did see you once."

I blink and sit forward. "You did? Why in Force's name didn't you say anything? When was this?"

_--flashback--_

An eleven-year-old Zanni skips down the hallway at Coruscant after a rather successful session with Master Windu and a lightsaber. She stops outside of a room to wait for a friend, and peers in the window. She sees her friend in the room with a bunch of other children wearing helmets and holding lightsabers. Master Yoda is in there, watching them as they try to anticipate tiny zaps from droids and block the beams with their sabers. Zanni grimaces. She's always had trouble with this exercise. She's getting better, but that only means that she catches about 3/10 of the zaps…not a terribly exemplary performance. But Master Windu says it's because she started late, and that she will get the hang of it soon. Zanni sure hopes so.

She watches one boy who seems to block every blast that comes his way, and glares at him. She doesn't know who he is - his face is covered with the helmet – but she knows she doesn't like him. Zanni watches as Yoda appraises him, and has all the other students watch this kid's example. Finally, the boy stops and takes of his helmet.

Zanni almost yelps out loud as she recognizes the face. Sure, it's been a few years, but she can still recognize him – Obi-Wan Kenobi. She opens the door to go in, but stops when she hears Yoda's praise. She frowns a listens for a second. Then slowly, she closes the door, her eyes a pale green.

_--end flashback--_

"Why didn't you say anything to me? For Force's sake, Zanni!" I exclaim.

Zanni looks at me, a genuine look of dismay on her face. "I know, I wanted to…but Master Windu whisked me away right then, and I didn't know what to do! I was too scared to interrupt him. I thought I would see you again later…I guess I was wrong."

She looks at me for a minute and then slowly smiles. "Come on, Blue Eyes." She stands. "We've got a _lot_ to catch up on." I stand as well, and follow her down the hall.

* * *

_Plenty more to come. Would you please review for me? Tell me every single little thing that I'm doing wrong. I really want to improve, but I can't if I don't know what to improve on. Thank you so much!_


	14. Jedi Can be Afraid

I quickly forget my concerns about what happened in the council room as I spend the rest of the day with Obi. It feels so good to finally be able to talk to him about what my life really is like, commiserate our frustrations with the Force, and swap stories about Master Yoda. I also finally explain what my mission on Naboo was.

As evening approaches, we head the quarters Obi shares with Qui-Gon to ask about dinner. We know we're supposed to dine with the Queen, but we don't know any other details. Obi invites me into the main room of the suite, where Qui-Gon and Anakin are sitting. The two stand as we enter.

"Obi-Wan, Padawan Cloudbearer." Qui-Gon nods his head.

Obi and I both bow. "Master Jinn, Anakin." I smile at Anakin but he quickly hides behind Qui-Gon's legs. I must say I can't blame the boy. That must have been quite a scare for him.

"Padawan Cloudbearer, I believe I owe you an apology," Qui-Gon starts.

I hold up a hand. "No apology is necessary, you did your duty."

He bows his head again.

I peek behind him at the wide blue eyes looking up at me. "Hello, Anakin."

He simply stares at me.

"Please, don't be afraid of me." I squat down to hopefully seem a little less intimidating.

He swallows and steps out from behind Qui-Gon. "I'm not afraid! Jedi don't get afraid."

I chuckle at his grammar, and at what he's saying. "Anakin, Jedi are afraid all the time. What we do is scary stuff. We'd be insane not to be afraid."

He gives me a skeptical look.

"Why, you weren't the only one afraid back there."

"I wasn't?" he asks with wide eyes.

I shake my head. "No, you weren't. Obi-Wan here was very frightened."

The wide eyes turn to Obi's startled face. Obi laughs awkwardly and then nods. "You bet I was frightened. Weren't you afraid, Master?" he asks Qui-Gon.

I almost hold my breath as I wait for Qui-Gon to play along. I'm relieved as he nods, his face very serious. "Indeed. I was terrified."

Anakin looks up at Qui-Gon, still clutching the Jedi's robes with one hand. "But I thought Yoda said that I had too much fear to be trained."

Qui-Gon thinks a minute. So do I. The boy has a good point. Ah, hah. "Anakin," The boy turns his face back to me. "Yoda was talking about something slightly different. Being afraid in the face of danger is something that we can't help but feel. However living in constant fear…that can be dangerous."

Anakin looks down. "So I can't be trained."

I put a finger under his chin to raise his head again. "That's not certain yet. Can I let you in on a little secret?"

He nods eagerly.

"Yoda said that I had too much fear to be trained too. In fact Qui-Gon himself said I couldn't be trained."

"Really?"

I nod. "I was exactly like you. But look at me now, I've become a Jedi." I can feel Qui-Gon's eyes watching me carefully.

Anakin looks up at Qui-Gon with hope in his eyes. I bite my lip. Maybe I shouldn't be saying this. It would just make it worse if the council was to insist that he not be trained.

I stand up quickly and Anakin backs away again.

"You're not still afraid of me, are you Anakin?"

He nods.

"Why?"

"You looked really scary."

I squat back down. What should I say? I can't even begin to explain what happened, since I don't even understand it. "I…I was really angry."

Anakin thinks about this for a moment, then looks back at me. "Why were you angry?"

I look at the floor for a second. Why had I been so angry? Why will he be so angry? And hurt? And scared? I look back at him. "I don't know. But one thing is for sure: I wasn't angry at you."

He seems to relax at that. "You weren't?"

I shake my head. "Nope, not one bit." I stand again. "But my tummy's getting a little angry. When is dinner?"

Qui-Gon looks at me for a minute more before realizing that I just asked him a question. He suddenly blinks, and then responds, "In about half an hour. We're to dine with the Queen, Supreme Chancellor Valorum, Senator Palpatine and Masters Windu and Yoda in the Fre'qlea dinning hall."

I suddenly notice the handmaiden robes I'm still wearing. "Thank you,Master Jinn. Looks like I have enough time to return to my quarters to change." I nod to Qui-Gon, and smile and Anakin, and leave, Obi following me. He stops at the door to the huge suite the Queen has. When I walk past it, he asks, "Umm…aren't your quarters in here?"

I shake my head and keep walking. "Not my permanent ones that happen to have my Jedi robes in them."

"Oh," he laughs and catches up with me. "Do you live with Master Windu?"

I raise an eyebrow at him. "Of course, don't all Padawans live with their Masters?"

He blushes a little. "Well, yeah, I just thought that since he was on the council maybe…I don't know, he lived by himself."

I shake my head again as we get on a lift. "Nope, he lives with good ole' me." I put my hand in my pocket and frown when I feel my lightsaber. I take it out and hold it in my hand so as to make sure I don't forget it.

We get off the lift at my floor and I walk to my room. It takes me a second to remember the code since it's been so long since I've used it. I finally remember and the door whooshes open.

I step into the room and set the lightsaber on the table by the couch. The sitting area in this suite happens to be a bit larger and more decorated than the others because of all of Master Windu's guests. I guess being a big diplomat kinda comes with that.

Obi follows me in tentatively, and looks around. "Force, I'm in Master Windu's chambers," he almost whispers in awe.

I roll my eyes and point to the couch. "Have a seat, I'll be right out."

I go into my room and take a deep breath. Smells like home. I'm going to stay in the Queen's suite while she's here, to continue my close security, so I'll leave my bags in the Queen's suite for a while longer. I walk over to my closet and take out a set of Jedi robes. I glance at the clock and quickly change, taking a moment to inspect the bandage on my side. The pain is down to a dull throb...except when I step on my right foot. Then it's a shooting pain. I take a moment to center myself and focus energy on the wound, healing it a little bit more. There, that's better. At least I can walk without putting my full weight on this staff.

----------------

I look up when the door to Zanni's room opens and she steps out, dressed in Jedi robes. While the robes are plainer than her other clothes, she looks more powerful in them. Her hair is pulled back in a ponytail, and a long braid falls from the side of her neck. I draw a breath as I remember her hair my first day on Naboo. Of course! I had completely forgotten about that.

She grins at me. "What, you never seen a Jedi before?"

I can't help but grin back. "Nope, don't suppose I have."

She glances at her lightsaber on the table and holds out her hand. The weapon flies to her and she clips it to her utility belt. Another wave of realization sweeps over me. Zanni is a Jedi!

She nods her head toward the door. "We'd best be going."

I stand and follow her. After a few minutes of silence, I ask her something that's been on my mind. "You don't like Qui-Gon, do you?"

Instead of the giving me the surprised look I had been anticipating, she sighs. "I don't have much against him, I just…I don't like him any more than he likes me, how's that?"

I think about it for a moment. Sounds pretty reasonable. Qui-Gon has had a strong disliking for Zanni from the start, thought I don't think he dislikes her as much as he dislikes her effect on me. In the past few weeks I've had to go through more lectures about emotional attachments than I have in the rest of my Padawan career. It's weird; it would seem that after growing up apart from her, I would almost feel like she's a stranger. However I feel the exact opposite. I feel like we've been together all along, and are just as good of friends as we were ten years ago…well…almost as good of friends. There is something a little dark in the air between us, though I'm not sure what.

-------------

After a rather uneventful dinner, and an evening of convincing the handmaidens that yes, I really am a Jedi, and that yes, that really was my lightsaber, and that yes, it is real…I retire to the room I share with Padmé.

She's already there, lying on her bed staring up at the ceiling. She had assumed the role of Queen once again for dinner so that she could talk with the Supreme Chancellor. She has quite a bit on her mind. She's one of the strongest people I know, and being a Jedi I know quite a few strong people.

I silently prepare myself for bed, not wanting to disrupt her. As I'm finally slipping under the covers of my bed, she sits up on hers. "I must return to Naboo."

* * *

A/N: _Sorry, talking heads, I know...but real action is coming in a chapter or two..._


	15. Politics

_Hey, I went back and changed a few things in the first few chapters...nothing critical. The main thing was changing the name "Eric" to "E'Riq" to make it more Star Wars-y. Just so ya know!_

_Here's a loooooong chapter to keep you entertained._

* * *

"Go back to Naboo? But we just got here!" I sit up on my bed and cross my legs. 

Padmé puts her hand on the back of her next and rotates her head. "I know, but horrible things are happening there. I'm going to speak before the Senate tomorrow, but I fear that they aren't going to do much. The Trade Federation is just too powerful."

I sigh and look at my hands. I don't know much about the Senate - I avoid politics at all costs - however I do know that the Trade Federation is very powerful, and that she's probably right. However I'm not so sure about _her_ going back. "Padmé, while I understand the situation, I don't believe you should go back. It's far too dangerous-,"

"I know how dangerous it is, and that's why I must return. I will not let my people die while I sit safe and sound in the Senate getting nothing done."

"But you won't be able to do anything if you go back, either."

"Yes I will. I will help my people fight this war."

We're both silent for a moment, each lost in our own thoughts. Suddenly she says, "How do you think they're doing? I mean…do you think they're holding up against the Federation army?"

I draw a slow breath. I don't want to think about what is probably happening there. I left Jase in charge, and I have strong confidence in him, but… The Nubians are peaceful people. They're not prepared to fight something like this. We must have gotten out just in time.

"I don't know how they're doing. But if you wish to go back, I respect your wishes."

She looks at me intently. "Will you return as well?"

E'Riq's face flashes through my mind. "Of course I will. I'm with you until the end."

---------------

After a rather boring dinner Qui-Gon and I return to our quarters. As Qui-Gon sits at the other end of the couch punching things into a holo-pad, my thoughts drift to Zanni and our earlier conversation. She told me that she dislikes Qui-Gon as much as he dislikes her. Translated, she said, "Ask Qui-Gon, not me." I look at my master focused intently on the holo-pad. I can't think of any way to dance around the question, so I ask him straight-out, "Master, why don't you like Zanni?"

He looks up at me startled, and blinks a bit to focus on the world outside of the holo-pad. "Excuse me?"

I sigh and look at my hands. "Why don't you like Zanni?"

He sets the holo-pad down and turns to me. "What do you mean?"

I roll my eyes impatiently. "I know you don't like Zanni, please don't pretend you don't. I just want to know _why_."

Now he studies his fingers. After a moment he speaks, his voice unusually soft. "It's not that I dislike Zanni…I just…I don't trust her. Initially I just disapproved of her lifestyle, and your interest in her. I think I was being overprotective of my padawan." He lets out a weak smile, and I give him one in return.

"But now that I know that she's a Jedi…I'm even more concerned. I know that she indulged in many things on Naboo that are forbidden to Jedi, and they weren't necessary for her mission. And after what happened in the council today…I sense something in her that disturbs me."

I raise an eyebrow. "Disturbs you how, Master?"

"I sense strong emotions, and something…something _dark._"

I wince. I don't like the way he's using that last word. "Something dark? Like the Dark Side?" I suddenly notice that my voice is almost a whisper.

"I don't know, it doesn't feel as strong as the Dark Side, but it might be a spark that could lead to the Dark Side."

I sit back and look around. This is a lot. Zanni…Dark Side…It doesn't make sense. "But Master, wouldn't Masters Yoda and Windu have noticed if there was any Dark Side in her?"

He sighs. "Yes, I suppose they would. But I can't help feeling what I feel."

I nod.

He picks up the holo-pad again, indicating that this discussion is over. I slowly rise to my feet. "Good night, Master."

"Good night, Padawan," he replies without looking up.

I walk to my room to go to sleep. I don't believe him. There's nothing Dark in Zanni. He's probably being paranoid, overprotective. He's probably just trying to scare me away from her. But would he really do that? I don't know.

--------------

The next morning, after wishing Padmé good luck with the Senate, I head to my quarters with Master Windu. He requested that I meet him there for debriefing. I enter the room and he stands from where he was sitting on the couch. I bow in salute and he nods his head.

"Good morning, Master."

"Good morning, Padawan."

I sit next to him on the couch, and produce my report of the mission. He skims over it while I tell him what happened, and he nods from time to time.

We finish the debriefing and he sets the holo-pad down and smiles at me. "Congratulations on making it to the trials, Padawan."

I can't help but smile back. "Thank you, Master."

"You are going to make a very great knight."

"Thank you again, Master."

He looks at me intently for a minute, and I let him read me. It's easier than starting the conversation myself.

"You have something you'd like to discuss with me, Zanni."

I nod and settle back on the couch some more. He folds his hands in his lap and leans back himself.

"Master…in the council room when I was sensing Anakin's future…did my eyes…do anything?"

He thinks for a minute and then nods. "Indeed, they emitted a green light…twice."

I swallow hard. I'm really scared of where this could be going. "When did they do so?"

He thinks for a few minutes more. "It seemed to be at the peaks of negative emotions. Once before a period of a warm emotion, and then again at the end. They were green when I approached you."

I close my eyes. _My eyes turned green when I felt the Dark Side. My eyes turned green when Qui-Gon battled that Sith Lord. My eyes turning green has something to do with the Dark Side. _I desperately hope it's no what I think it might be.

"Master…that's not the only time my eyes have turned green."

He turns his head more towards me. "It's not?"

I shake my head. "No. They've turned green three or four times before. Once when I was very small…right before I joined the order…and then the last few times in the past few weeks. I've examined the circumstances involving each incident, and I've concluded that three of them, one being when I was a youngling and two being recently, happened at times when I was experiencing strong feelings of resentment or betrayal. The other was in the presence of the Sith Lord thatMaster Jinn combated on Tatooine."

"What happens when your eyes turn green?"

I think for a minute. "Well, different things. Sometimes I can't even tell; someone has to tell me that they're green. Once I got a headache, once I passed out, and then with the Sith Lord I don't remember anything at all. Apparently I was in some sort of a trance."

"And with Anakin, your eyes turned green when you were sensing resentment or betrayal?"

"Actually, Master, it was when I sensed the Dark Side." There, I said it. I think I said it. Does he see where I'm going with this?

"Tell me, what exactly was happening each time your eyes turned green."

I tell him about back home on Eleanu; meeting Qui-Gon and Obi leaving me. He nods in understanding. Then I tell him about the time in the council room with the Queen when she agreed to leave Naboo on Qui-Gon's advice.

"And the third time?"

I swallow hard. Do I want to tell him this? I broke the Jedi laws…Obi broke the Jedi laws.

"You hesitate to tell me. What is wrong?"

"Master," I start. "The third incident involves the breaking of Jedi laws, not just on my part but on another's."

"You do not trust me?"

"I do trust you Master, but you're also on the council, and you are one of the more conservative members as well…"

He smiles gently. "I think I can be a little more liberal when it comes to my own Padawan."

I can't help but smile at that. However I'm still hesitant to tell him.

He nods. "Obi-Wan will not get in trouble."

I inwardly let out a humorless chuckle. Hard to keep anything from the great Mace Windu. "All right." I trust Mace enough to tell him about this. He is my master, and I'll probably have to go to him sooner or later for advice about this. I tell him about the picnic, and kissing Obi, and passing out. He listens intently and remains silent for a while after I finish.

Finally, he speaks. "I understand your concern that you might be falling under the influence of the Dark Side. However I don't believe there is much need for worry. I do not sense any Dark Side in you now, nor have I in the past. But I would like to examine you further about this."

I nod my head.

"Also, the fact that you came out and told me all of this yourself is quite encouraging. If you were, indeed under the influence of the Dark Side, the last thing you would do is tell a Jedi master about it."

I smile hopefully. He's right. I really don't believe that I am influenced by the Dark Side, and wouldn't I notice if I was?

Sensing my relief he reaches out and hugs me, and I hug him back. I don't know what I would do without Mace. He pulls back and looks me in the eye. "Now, I would like you to focus your attention on Queen Amidala. Will your first mission is over, you now have a new one to protect the Queen until this mess is resolved."

"I hadn't planned on anything else."

"We are, of course, going to talk about this incident with Obi-Wan." Sensing my dismay he adds, "Later."

"Yes, Master."

"You may go now."

I bow to him one more time as I leave.

--------------

Queen Amidala stands in her pod before the Senate and Supreme Chancellor Valorum. "Honorable representatives of the Republic, distinguished delegates, and Your Honor Supreme Chancellor Valorum, I come to you under the gravest of circumstances. The Naboo system has been invaded by force. Invaded, against all the laws of the Republic, by the Droid Armies of the Trade-,"

She is interrupted by Lott Dod, representative of the Trade Federation, "I object! There is no proof. This is incredible. We recommend a commission be sent to Naboo to ascertain the truth."

"Overruled," Valorum responds.

Dod persists, "Your Honor, you cannot allow us to be condemned without  
reasonable observation. It's against all the rules of procedure."

Aks Moe, representative of Malastare, moves his pod into the center of the room. "The Congress of Malastare concurs with the honorable delegate from the Trade Federation. A commission must be appointed. That is the law."

Valorum confers with several of his aids for a minute. Palpatine leans over and whispers to Amidala, "Enter the bureaucrats, the true rulers of the Republic, and on the payroll of the Trade Federation, I might add. This is where Chancellor Valorum's strength will disappear."

Valorum addresses the Senate again, "The point is conceded. Section 523A takes precedence here. Queen Amidala of the Naboo, will you defer your motion to allow a commission to explore the validity of your accusations?"

The Queen responds angrily, "I will not defer. I have come before you to resolve this attack on our sovereignty now. I was not elected to watch my people suffer and die while you discuss this invasion in a committee. If this body is not capable of action, I suggest new leadership is needed. I move for a vote of 'no confidence' in Chancellor Valorum's leadership."

This causes a great stir in the assembly. A loud murmur among the representatives crescendos into a roar of approval and jeers. Chancellor Valorum is stunned and stands speechless. His Vice Chair, Mas Amedda addresses the assembly, "Order! We shall have order!"

Prince Bail Organa of Alderaan moves his pod into the center. "Alderaan seconds the motion for a vote of no confidence in Chancellor Valorum."

Mas Amedda whispers something to Valorum.

"There must be no delays. The motion is on the floor and must be voted upon in this session," Organa states loudly.

Lott Dod speaks up again, "The Trade Federation moves the motion be sent to the procedures committee for study."

Amid shouts for a vote of the assembly, Palpatine stands and says to Amidala, "You see, Your Majesty, the tide is with us. Valorum will be voted out, I assure you, and they will elect in a new Chancellor, a strong Chancellor, one who will not let our tragedy continue."

As Mas Amedda dismisses the Senate for a recess, the bewildered Valorum turns to Palpatine. "Palpatine, I thought you were my ally...my friend. You have betrayed me! How could you do this?"

Palpatine ignores him as the assembly leaves the room.

--------------

Qui-Gon and I stand outside the council chambers while they further examine Anakin. Qui-Gon is insistent that Anakin will be trained, and very upset about the council's resistance.

"The boy will not pass the Council's tests, Master, and you know it. He is far too old." I watch him steadily. I rarely disagree with my master at all about anything. But after Zanni's performance yesterday, I am very wary of the boy.

Qui-Gon shakes his head. "Anakin will become A Jedi. I promise you."

It's hard to keep from snorting. I have no interest in him promising me this. "Don't defy the Council, Master. Not again."

He sets his jaw. "I will do what I must."

I sigh. "Master, you could be sitting on the Council by now if you would  
just follow the code. They will not go along with you this time."

His eyes are distant. "You still have much to learn, my young apprentice."

-------------

Queen Amidala is standing, staring out the window, when Palpatine and Captain Panaka enter the room, both bowing.

Panaka speaks first, "Your Highness, Senator Palpatine has been nominated to  
succeed Valorum as Supreme Chancellor."

Palpatine adds quickly, "A surprise, to be sure, but a welcome one. I promise, Your Majesty, if I am elected, I will bring democracy back to the Republic. I will put an end to corruption. The Trade Federation will lose its influence over the bureaucrats, and our people will be freed."

The Queen's face is steady. "Who else can be nominated?"

Panaka responds, "BailAntilles of Alderaan and Ainlee Teem of Malastare."

Palpatine cuts in again, "I feel confident our 'situation' will create a strong sympathy vote for us... I will be Chancellor, I promise you."

"I fear that by the time you have control of the bureaucrats, Senator, there will be nothing left of our cities, our people, our way of life…" the Queen's voice trails off.

"I understand your concern, Your Majesty; unfortunately, the Federation has possession of our planet. The law is in their favor."

"With the Senate in transition, there is nothing more I can do here. Senator, this is your arena. I feel I must return to mine. I have decided to go back to Naboo. My place is with my people."

"Go back!" Palpatine cries. "But, Your Majesty, be realistic! You would be in danger. They will force you to sign the treaty."

"I will sign no treaty, Senator. My fate will be no different from that of our people. Captain!" Queen Amidala turns to Panaka.

"Yes, Your Highness?"

"Ready my ship!"

"Please, Your Majesty, stay here, where it's safe," the captain pleads.

"No place is safe, if the Senate doesn't condemn this invasion. It is clear to me now that the Republic no longer functions as a democracy. If you win the election, Senator, I know you will do everything possible to stop the Federation. I pray you will bring sanity and compassion back to the Senate."

Amidala and Panaka exit the room, not noticing a small smile on Palpatine's face.

--------------

Qui-Gon, Anakin and I stand before the council once more.

Qui-Gon speaks, his voice very steady, "Is Anakin to be trained?"

Mace shakes his head. "No."

I can feel Qui-Gon's anger, and look at the floor.

Mace continues, "He is too old. There is already too much anger in him."

Qui-Gon's voice is still steady, "He is the Chosen One. You must see it."

Yoda speaks this time, "The strong parallels to the prophecy, we understand."

Qui-Gon's voice becomes stronger. "Then I will train him. I take Anakin as my Padawan learner."

What? What about me?

Yoda asks for me, "An apprentice you already have, Qui-Gon. Impossible, to take on a second."

"We forbid it," Mace adds.

The door to the room opens and we all turn to see Zanni walking in breathlessly.

"I apologize for being late, Masters," Zanni says, bowing.

"We understand," Master Ki Adi responds.

Everyone turns their attention back to Qui-Gon. I can feel him asking me to help.

"Obi-Wan is ready-," he starts.

"I am ready to face the trials." I step forward.

Yoda looks at me. "Ready so early, are you? What know you of ready?"

Ouch. I feel my face flush, and Qui-Gon's annoyance. Perhaps he wasn't asking me to actually help. I regret stepping forward.

Qui-Gon speaks up in my defense. "Headstrong…and he has much to learn about the living Force, but he is capable. There is little more he can learn from me."

I have to work to keep from smiling at that statement. Compliments such as these from Qui-Gon are few and far between.

"Our own council we will keep on who is ready. More to learn, he has."

"If I may, Masters," Zanni speaks up. "I do not know what has transpired so far, but I do have a statement to make in Anakin's defense."

The council looks at her intently. She looks at Masters Yoda and Windu as she speaks. "It seems that the main concern here is that Anakin is too full of emotions to safely train, am I correct?"

Yoda nods, and Mace adds, "And he is too old."

Zanni nods at that. "Well, I would like to remind you that I too, was once in a position similar to his. You andMaster Jinn here all felt that it was too dangerous to train me, that I had too many strong emotions. I was also of an age close to Anakin's. Yet you have trained me and I am now about to face the trials. I feel that experience should show that these reasons alone are not enough justification for denying him training. And the prophecy…he might be what the prophecy calls for."

Mace leans forward. "Now Zanni, you know-,"

"I know what you believe about the prophecy, but you might be wrong." I wince at her interruption and look at Mace to see what his response will be. However he does not seem fazed. She continues, "Or perhaps I am correct. Either way, I don't believe that it is right to keep Anakin from his training."

The council is quiet for a few minutes, contemplating what she said. I'm just confused about what she said about the prophecy. What is she correct about? What does she mean about "what they believe"? Perhaps she and her Masters have already discussed the prophecy.

Master Ki-Adi is the first to speak, "Now is not the time for this. The Senate is voting for a new Supreme Chancellor. Queen Amidala is returning home, which will put pressure on the Federation, and could widen the confrontation."

"And draw out the Queen's attacker," Yoda adds.

Wait, what? The Queen is returning home? I look at Zanni, and she doesn't look surprised. Does Qui-Gon know about this?

"Events are moving fast...too fast," Ki-Adi says, shaking his head.

"Go with the Queen to Naboo and discover the identity of the dark warrior. That is the clue we need to unravel this mystery of the Sith," Mace says to Qui-Gon.

"Later, young Skywalker's fate will be decided."

"I brought Anakin here; he must stay in my charge. He has nowhere  
else to go," Qui-Gon says.

Mace sighs. "He is your ward, Qui-Gon. We will not dispute that."

Yoda seems less resigned, "Train him not. Take him with you, but train him not!"

Mace continues about the mission, "Protect the Queen, but do not intercede if it comes to war until we have the Senate's approval."

Yoda holds up his hand to end the meeting. "May the Force be with you."

Qui-Gon, Anakin, Zanni and I leave and head to our chambers to prepare. On the way there, we pass a couple of other padawans, and I stop to say hi to them. Zanni stops to, and when they see her, their eyes widen and they grin.

"Zanni!" Siri exclaims as she grabs the grinning Zanni in a big hug.

Zanni hugs her back, smiling. "Hi, Siri!"

M'Hur hugs Zanni next, "You're back from your mission!"

Zanni nods eagerly at him. "Yes, I sure am. Although I'm leaving again for a little while. We both are." She nods to me.

M'Hur and Siri turn back to me. "You guys are on a joint mission?"

I never thought of it that way. "Yeah, I guess so. You guys know her?"

Siri puts her arm around Zanni's shoulders. "Of course I do. I didn't know that _you_ knew her."

Zanni grins at me. "Oh we've known each other forever."

Qui-Gon calls from down the hallway, "Obi-Wan, please hurry."

"Yes, Master," I reply. "Sorry, guys, but we've gotta get going."

Zanni nods and steps away as well. "But I'll see you both when we get back!"

Siri and M'Hur say goodbye and head on their way. How does everyone around here know Zanni, and yet I never even knew she was a Jedi until yesterday?

- - - - -

Qui-Gon, Anakin and I prepare quickly and are out on the landing pad before the Queen. I know Zanni is helping the Queen prepare, and probably going over security precautions so they're a little later than we are.

Anakin is watching the droid R2 and I take Qui-Gon aside. "Master, I really believe that you should go along with the council on this. Anakin should not be trained."

Qui-Gon raises an angry eyebrow at me. "It is not often that you show such disrespect, Padawan."

"It is not disrespect, Master, it is the truth."

He grumbles, "From your point of view."

"The boy is dangerous. They all sense it, why can't you? After what happened yesterday how can you have any doubt about how dangerous he is?"

"The council will decide his future; that should be enough for you. Now get on board!"

I bow my head and do as commanded. I don't want to argue with him when he's in such a bad mood. I stop in the entrance and watch him walk over to Anakin.

"Master Qui-Gon sir, I do not wish to be a problem," the boy says.

Qui-Gon crouches down so he is eye-to-eye with Anakin. "You won't be, Ani. I'm not allowed to train you, so I want you to watch me and be mindful. Always remember, your focus determines your reality. Stay close to me and you will be safe."

I turn and walk into the ship and discuss the flight plan with Captain Panaka.

-------------

Padmé, Dormé, the handmaidens and I are finally ready, and we head out to the ship. Once again Dormé is dressed as the queen and Padmé as a handmaiden. As we approach, Qui-Gon says to Dormé, "Your Highness, it is our pleasure to continue to serve and protect you."

Dormé responds as she was told to, "I welcome your help. Senator Palpatine fears the Federation means to destroy me."

Qui-Gon bows. "I promise you I will not let that happen."

I raise an eyebrow. I think I'm more likely to "not let that happen" than Qui-Gon is. We walk past him and into the ship.

A little while into the trip, I'm sitting at the table in the galley when Qui-Gon walks in. "Padawan Zandra, may I have a word with you?"

I nod as he sits down. "Of course,Master Jinn."

He sits very close and puts his hand on the table in front of me. "I would like to thank you for what you said to the council today."

I relax a little. I had been afraid he was going to scold me for something. "I was only telling them what I truly believed."

He nods. "And I thank you for that. I…I had realized earlier how similar Anakin's situation is to yours. I suppose that…that I want him to be trained so badly as a way to make up for turning you down. When I recognized you on Naboo and realized what path your future had taken, I felt bad for denying you training. I felt your anger with me, and didn't know how to respond. So…I became defensive and acted rudely toward you."

Wow, is he really saying this? This feels almost like an apology. I study his grey eyes carefully, as he studies mine.

After a minute he continues, "Then when I noticed Obi-Wan having feelings for you, I became protective of my Padawan. I treated you badly and unjustly, and I would like to apologize for that."

I don't know what to say. He never actually did anything offensive to me, he simply gave me strong looks of disapproval. He made sure I knew he didn't like me. "Thank you, but I don't believe that you ever-,"

"I sent you every negative vibe I could, and that was wrong of me. I am apologizing."

I once again don't know what to say. Well, except for, "Apology accepted."

"Thank you, Padawan Zandra."

I smile. Nobody calls me that except in formal ceremony. "Please, call me Zanni."

He smiles. "If you insist I call you Zanni, then you must call me Qui-Gon."

I nod. "Very well,Master Qui-Gon."

He laughs and shakes his head. "Please, just Qui-Gon. I really want you to know how much I appreciate what you said to the council today. I strongly believe in Anakin, and if he turns out to be half as great a Jedi as you are, then I will be thrilled."

I feel my face turning slightly red. "Thank you, Qui-Gon. And if he turns out to be half the Jedi you are then I, too, will be thrilled."

Obi runs in quickly and bows to Qui-Gon. "Master, the Queen would like to speak with us."

Qui-Gon and I stand and follow him to where Dormé is sitting with Padmé, Rabé and Captain Panaka.

Panaka is speaking, "The moment we land the Federation will arrest you and force you to sign the treaty."

Qui-Gon speaks, "I agree. I'm not sure what you hope to accomplish by this."

Dormé's voice is strong, "I'm going to take back what's ours."

Panaka shakes his head. "There are only twelve of us, Your Highness. We have no army."

Qui-Gon sighs. "I cannot fight a war for you, Your Highness, only protect you."

"Jar-Jar Binks!" Dormé summons.

I start and turn around. I had completely forgotten about the presence of the Gungan.

He looks just as startled. "Mesa, Your Highness?"

Dormé nods. "Yes. I need your help."

* * *

_Okay…here comes the big war on Naboo…_


	16. Naboo

_I'd like to thank Boogak for pointing out to me that Qui-Gon was a Master, not a Knight. I have gone back and fixed that. For some reason I swore he was a knight...but...alas...my brain has apparently ceased to function. Thank you Boogak!_

* * *

Well, we'll have to see if the Queen's plan works. I honestly have my doubts, but I'm sure Qui-Gon knows what he's doing. I wonder what he was talking to Zanni about in the galley?

I walk into the cockpit and join Captain Panaka at the view screen.

He points to the only Federation battle cruiser orbiting the planet. "The blockade's gone."

I nod. "The war is over. No need for it now." I study the ship for a minute. "A droid control ship."

Panaka walks over to the controls. "They've probably spotted us."

They probably have. "We haven't much time."

We land in the swamps, away from the city, and send Jar-Jar off to get the Gungan leader. I spot Qui-Gon and walk up to him.

"Do you think the Queen's idea will work?"

His eyes are distant. "The Gungans will not easily be swayed, and we cannot use our power to help her."

I kick a stone on the ground. "I'm…I'm sorry for my behavior, Master. It is not my place to disagree with you about the boy. I am grateful that you think I am ready for the trials." I really am. I've been walking on air ever since he said that.

He looks at me for a long moment before smiling sadly. "You have been a good apprentice. You are much wiser than I am, Obi-Wan. I foresee you will become a great Jedi Knight."

Again, a huge compliment. "Thank you, Master." If he really does take on Anakin and I go on to become a knight soon…I'm going to miss him and awful lot. He has been the father I never had. But even more than a father. A treasured friend.

I turn as Jar-Jar approaches quite flustered. "Dare-sa nobody dare. All gone. Some kinda fight I think. Sowwy, no Gungas…no Gungas." He shakes his head sadly.

Captain Panaka, who was listening to Jar-Jar, speaks, "Do you think they have been taken to camps?"

"More likely they were wiped out," I say.

Jar-Jar shakes his head. "No, mesa no tink so. Gungan hide. When in trouble, go to sacred place. Mackineeks no find dem dare."

Qui-Gon looks at him forcefully. "Do you know where they are?"

Jar-Jar nods his head vigorously. "Yesa. Mesa take you dare!"

One of the handmaidens and Captain Panaka's crew stay with the ship while the rest of us follow Jar-Jar through the woods. Suddenly Jar-Jar stops and sniffs the air. "Dissen it." He makes a stranger chattering noise and suddenly seven Gungans appear before us.

Jar-Jar greets one of them, "Heyo-dalee, Captain Tarpals."

Tarpals shakes his head. "Binks! Noah gain!"

"We comen to see da boss."

The Captain rolls his eyes. "Ouch time, Binks. Ouch time for all-n youse."

We now follow the Captain and he has us wait outside of a ruined temple while he tells the Gungan leader, Boss Nass, that we're here.

Boss Nass emerges, followed by other Gungan council leaders. He glares at Jar-Jar. "Jar-Jar, yousa payen dis time. Who's da uss-en others?"

Queen Amidala steps forward. "I am Queen Amidala of the Naboo. I come before you in peace."

Boss Nass watches her warily. "Naboo biggen. Yousa bringen da Mackineeks. Deya busten uss-en omm. Yousa all bombad. Yousa all die'n, mesa tink."

The handmaiden Padmé bows her head slightly and I glance at Zanni who is standing behind her. Zanni's lips move ever so slightly, and I can make out the word… "E'Riq". She suddenly looks at Padmé, surprised, and puts a hand on the handmaiden's shoulder.

I turn my attention back to the matter at hand as Amidala continues, "We wish to form and alliance-."

Suddenly Padmé steps forward, cutting the Queen off. "Your Honor…"

Boss Nass looks indignant. "Whosa dis?"

What is she doing? I knew it was a bad idea to let the handmaidens come along.

"I am Queen Amidala." She nods to the Queen. "This is my decoy, my protection."

I glance at Qui-Gon out of confusion but see only a serene look on his face. Damn Jedi. Everyone else save Zanni looks startled. Did Zanni know about this? Probably.

Padm…er…Queen Amidala continues, "I am sorry for my deception, but under the circumstances it has become necessary to protect myself. Although we do not always agree, Your Honor, our two great societies have always lived in peace...until now. The Trade Federation has destroyed all that we have worked so hard to build. You are in hiding, my people are in camps. If we do not act quickly, all will be lost forever. I ask you to help us. No…" She bows down before him. "I beg you to help us."

Captain Panaka and the handmaidens gasp.

"We are your humble servants. Our fate is in your hands," she says to the Gungan's feet.

Slowly the handmaidens bow as well, followed by Panaka and his troops, then Zanni, Qui-Gon, Anakin and I.

Boss Nass laughs. "Yousa no tinken yousa greater den da Gungans. Mesa like dis. Maybe wesa bein friends."

------------

Padmé never ceases to amaze me. We have teamed up now with the Gungans, and are getting organized. Padmé has a plan of attack and she goes over it with Qui-Gon and Obi, while Captain Panaka and I follow one of the Gungans to examine the situation at the city.

We move quietly around the city borders, avoiding droid patrols. At one point we stop behind a large rock and peer safely into the city. It is quite a sight. Droids are everywhere…and I mean _everywhere_. This army is huge. Far larger than I had expected. There aren't any people to be seen.

The Gungan nudges Panaka and me, and waves us onward. "Daresa camp dis way. Mesa tink someuva Nubeens dare aresa da Queen's."

Panaka and I quietly follow him, until he stops behind some brush and peers out. "Dare." He points to a large, fenced-off area with wooden shacks at one end. I can make out some people at the far side by the shacks. Judging by their clothes they look like Palace guards. My heart skips a beat. Maybe E'Riq and Jase are here?

"How many are at this camp?" Panaka asks.

The Gungan shakes his head. "Mesa donno. Maybe tirdy? Not many. Disa camp ave lowsa security. Udder camps ave meeny meeny guards. Too many to tink aboud."

Panaka turns to me. "Do you think we can get them out?"

I smile. "I was hoping you'd ask that. Right now the guards seem to be centered by the barracks and by the main entrance. Two at the entrance, about twelve or so by the barracks. You head around by the barracks; I'll take care of the two at the entrance, and then meet you back there. Here, give me your blaster." I take the Gungan's blaster and tuck it in my belt. "Stay here." The Gungan nods.

Panaka silently creeps around the high fences to the left while I make my way to the right.

-------------

Two droids stand by the entrance to the camp, when the comm on one of them buzzes to life. "Queen Amidala has landed on the planet. We are sending reinforcements to all of the camps, but in the meantime, be on the lookout. We are told she has Jedi with her."

"Roger roger," comes the nasal reply, and the two droids look at each other. Suddenly their heads fly in opposite directions as a bright burst of light crashes through them, and their bodies fall in a heap. Zanni lands in a crouch behind them, lightsaber ignited.

She retracts her lightsaber and stands slowly, carefully listening to the area immediately surrounding her. Suddenly blasts sound from behind the barracks and she rushes in their direction.

By the time she arrives Panaka has already killed three droids. Zanni jumps on two of them, cutting them down with her lightsaber, while deflecting the blasts of two others back into their creators. She can see faces peering out of the large barrack windows, and she throws the Gungan's blaster into one window. Panaka takes out two more, and she cuts down another. She turns to see two droids aiming their guns at her…one second, and then lying in heaps the next. She turns with a grin to see Lar-Quin, a Palace guard, holding the blaster.

---------

I retract my lightsaber and clip it to my utility belt, grinning. "Lar-Quin!" I run up to her, ignoring the dull throb that has returned in my side, and she blinks at me for a minute before grinning herself.

"Zanni!" She looks at my Jedi robes questioningly.

"I'll explain later, we've got to get everyone out of here quickly. They're sending out more droids."

She nods and we throw open the barrack doors all the way so that the soldiers can exit faster. They hurry out, and one of them stops when he sees me. "Zanni?"

Others look up. "Zanni?"

"Yes, yes, it's me. Hurry, I'll explain later."

They hurry by, and I can hear their whispers, mostly involving my name.

I search each face frantically, knowing which one I'm looking for. I suddenly gasp when I see it stumbling out with the others, glancing at me and then to Panaka, who is leading the way.

"E'Riq!" I have to keep myself from out-right shouting.

He turns, startled, and his eyes suddenly light up. "Zanni?" He pushes toward me through the throng and I know I wouldn't be able to keep from hugging him if I tried. He hugs me tight and I hug him tighter, just for a moment, and then I quickly pull away.

"We've got to get out of here; more droids are on their way."

He nods and looks again at my robes, his eyes lingering on my lightsaber.

The last of the soldiers are out of the camp, and we run through the woods, now following the Gungan. I can hear the sound of a speeder rapidly approaching and turn around. "Lar-Quin, Panaka!"

They turn around and drop to the rear, their blasters ready.

The speeder starts to fire and I quickly deflect the blasts with my saber, while the other two take out the driver.

"Get as many people on that thing as you can and get out of here!" I yell at Panaka. "NOW!"

He doesn't argue and heads off.

I turn to Lar-Quin. "That was just the speeder that comes with the transporter. No doubt they've commed back about us, but back-up shouldn't be here for a short while. In the mean time, we need to find that transporter!"

Sure enough, just as I say that the large tank-like vehicle appears.

"Where do I shoot?" Lar-Quin yells above the noise of the machine.

Suddenly a blaster bolt whizzes past us. Those vehicles aren't armed, so it must be from a hand gun.

"Shoot wherever those are coming from!"

I deflect the bolts as best I can while she takes aim. After a few shots on her part, the blasts stop coming from the transporter.

"We've gotta get on that thing."

Lar-Quin's eyes widen. "How?"

I grab her around the waist and jump as it comes past, landing on top.

"…oh," she comments.

I run up to the front and throw open the hatch to the control center. A frantic droid looks up at me, a heap of metal on the floor next to it. It manages to get out a pinched, "Uh-oh" before I swing my lightsaber.

I jump into the small room and Lar-Quin follows.

"Okay, we've gotta dump this cargo, quickly."

"What cargo?"

"The dozens of deactivated battle droids in the hold right behind us."

Her eyes widen and she hurriedly starts hunting through the controls. "This should do it."

She pushes a square button and with a large suction sound the entire compartment separates and falls to the ground behind us.

"Haha!" she laughs.

We catch up quickly to the soldiers and stop the vehicle in front of them so that they can all climb in. Lar-Quin takes over the controls and the Gungan guides her through the forest.

I climb in back and find my way to a very disheveled E'Riq. "Hey," I say softly as I sit down beside him.

"Hey," he pants back.

I study him for a minute. His dark brown hair has grown out a bit so that it falls in his eyes, and his jaw his covered in long stubble. I wouldn't even notice if it was someone else, but E'Riq is one of the vainest people I know, and is always seen clean-shaven. Well, except maybe very, _very_ late at night.

He leans his head back against the steel wall behind him and looks up. "So…you're a Jedi?"

My heart sinks a little. I really feel bad for lying to him about it. "Yes, I am."

He's still looking up. "Like Obi-Wan?"

I sigh and close my eyes. "Yes, like Obi-Wan."

"So you and he are old Jedi friends?"

I scowl. Now he's acting like Obi. "No…well…yes."

He raises an eyebrow at the ceiling. "Which is it?"

I'm being interrogated again, great. Though he's trying to avoid making it seem like an interrogation; he's not looking at me. His gaze can be so powerful and intimidating that it could probably break some Jedi masters. It definitely can break a Padawan. We always used him for tough interrogations. I sigh again. "Obi and I were friends when we were very young. But we haven't seen each other since I was eight years old."

"I thought you both are Jedi."

"Yes, we are. I really don't know how, but we never saw each other for the past nine years. He didn't even know I was a Jedi until two days ago." I can feel him relax a little with that.

"E'Riq, I'm sorry I lied to you. I was on an undercover mission…I couldn't tell anyone. I am truly very sorry. This doesn't change anything between us. You were never part of the mission. I still feel the same way. I'm still the same person."

He finally turns his head and looks at me, his gaze softened. After a moment he smiles gently.

I smile back and brush a strand of hair out of his face. He takes my hand from his face and kisses the knuckles tenderly, and I can't help but blush a little.

"I missed you," I whisper.

He strokes my palm with his thumb. "I missed you too."

I glance at our surroundings and am brought immediately back to the current situation. I pull my hand gently from his and stand. "I'll be back."

He nods. "Go and do whatever it is that Jedi do."

I give him and playful kick and run up to Lar-Quin and the Gungan. "How close are we?"

"Wesa almost dare."

"Stop the vehicle."

Lar-Quin obliges. "Why?"

"The control ship probably can track this thing. We don't want to give away our position. We can walk from here."

They nod in agreement and we quickly unload everyone from the back. I hope somebody knew to get rid of that speeder Panaka was on. As the group starts following the Gungan, I jump back into the control room and turn the vehicle off of its previous course by about twenty degrees and set its auto-pilot. The droids should follow this new path and completely pass the swamp. I jump off as the transporter takes off, and hurry to catch up with the rest of the group.

When we reach the entrance to the swamp, Captain Panaka greets me. "Glad to see you made it."

"So am I."

"I waited for you to report to the Queen. Come on."

I follow him to where the Queen is talking with Obi-Wan, Qui-Gon, and some Gungan generals. The rest of the group follows us, and then stands a little distance away, unsure of what to do. Most of them feel awkward with the Gungans, I can tell.

As we approach, Padmé looks up. "What is the situation?"

"Your Highness," I start. "Almost everyone is in camps. We brought most of the Palace guard; however that's the best we could do."

Panaka speaks up. "I spoke with a few of them and it seems that a few hundred police and guards have formed and underground movement. The Federation Army is also much larger than we thought, and much stronger." After a pause he adds, "Your Highness, this is a battle I do not think we can win."

Padmé immediately responds to that, speaking to all of us. "The battle is a diversion. The Gungans must draw the Droid Army away from the cities. We can enter the city using the secret passages on the waterfall side. Once we get to the main entrance, Captain Panaka will create a diversion, so that we can enter the palace and capture the Viceroy. Without the Viceroy, they will be lost and confused."

Panaka bows his head at his subtly-given commands.

Padmé glances at me and I nod my approval of the plan. She turns to Qui-Gon. "What do you think, Master Jedi?"

"They Viceroy will be well guarded."

Panaka offers more, "The difficulty will be getting into the throne room. Once we're inside, we shouldn't have a problem."

I glance at Boss Nass. "There is a possibility with this diversion that many Gungans will be killed."

The chief sticks his chin in the air. "Wesa ready to do are-sa part."

Padmé continues, "We have a plan which should immobilize the Droid Army. We will send what pilots we have to knock out the Droid control ship which is orbiting the planet. If we can get past their ray shields, we can sever communication and their droids will be helpless."

Qui-Gon nods. "A well-conceived plan. However, there's great risk. The weapons on your fighters may not penetrate the shields on the control ship."

Obi speaks up. "And there's an even bigger danger. If the Vicroy escapes, Your Highness, he will return with another droid army."

Padmé looks at him evenly. "That is why we must not fail to get to the Viceroy. Everything depends on it."

- - - - -

I go over to the group of rescued guards to explain the plan to them. As I approach, I can see them all eyeing my robes, and laugh a little. I suppose I should explain a few things to them first.

"Yes, I am a Jedi."

Most of them blink at me, wide-eyed, and I have to laugh again.

"I was sent here on an undercover mission to protect Queen Amidala. That particular mission is over, so I'm no longer undercover."

One of them speaks up, "So you've got a lightsaber and everything?"

Another turns to the first speaker, "Of course she does, didn't you see her use it on those droids?"

Several of them murmur acknowledgement.

E'Riq hasn't looked away from me this whole time. He raises his voice over the others, keeping his eyes locked with mine. "I think Zanni has some business to attend to, if you all are finished tittering."

They silence immediately. I look them over. All of them are from the Palace guard. "Was everyone from the Palace in your camp?"

They nod.

I feel my stomach twist. I was afraid of that. I search the faces one more time… "Where's Jase?"

They look away from me, even E'Riq.

I swallow hard. "Where's Jase?"

"They killed him," E'Riq says softly.

I let out a long, slow breath. Somehow I already knew that even before I reached the camp. "Why?"

"He was in charge." E'Riq continues to look at the ground.

I raise a hand to rub my face. They killed him solely because he was in charge. I've heard about that strategy. Kill the leaders right off and the army is much more easily conquered. If that's their tactic then… "What about General Irquin? Aarzin Canquol?"

"Dead."

They killed the leaders of the land army and air fleet. I suddenly feel the urge to personally smash every single droid in that city, and then skewer the Viceroy and his friends. In order to do that I have to… "Listen up, this is the plan…"

--------------

The job that Qui-Gon, Zanni and I have is to protect the Queen. The Queen is charging into battle. This can't be good.

Zanni has been explaining the battle plan to the Palace guards that she and Captain Panaka freed. Qui-Gon has gone off to meditate. I know I should meditate too but I'm too nervous to stand in one place, let alone center.

I've been pacing in front of this tree for quite a while, staring hard at the ground. I jump when I feel a hand on my shoulder and reach for my lightsaber.

"Calm down, hot shot." Zanni smirks.

I laugh a little. "Guess I'm just anxious."

"Yeah, I guess you are too. Listen, can I ask you to do something for me?" Her face is serious now.

"Sure, what?"

She pauses. "If…If my eyes…do anything, like turning green or…_anything_…snap me out of it."

I stare at her for a second. "Snap you out of it? How?"

She studies the bark of the tree behind me. "I'm not sure…but do something. Smack me, remind me who I am, recite the Jedi code, tell me how bad the Dark Side is. _Anything. _Just don't piss me off."

I watch her for a minute. Where is this coming from? Recite the Jedi Code? Tell her how bad the Dark Side is? I mentally shrug. Probably just familiar things to ground her. But why is this such a concern?

She coughs and changes the subject. "When I was near the Palace, I felt a disturbance in the Force."

I can feel my eyes grow wide. "You mean, there's a Sith Lord there?"

She bites her lip. "I think so."

Wow. This is going to be harder than I thought. But what would a Sith Lord be doing _here_?

Zanni shakes her head, sensing my thoughts. "I don't know. There's a lot more to this situation than meets the eye."

I turn as Qui-Gon and the Queen approach us. "It's time."

---------

Viceroy Nute Gunray and Darth Maul stand in the throne room of the Nubian palace before a hologram of Darth Sidious, who is speaking.

"...she is more foolish than I thought."

Nute replies, "We are sending all available troops to meet this army of hers assembling near the swamp. It appears to be made up of primitives. We do not expect much resistance. However I am increasing security at all Naboo detention camps."

Darth Maul addresses the hologram, "I feel there is more to this, my Master. The Jedi may be using the Queen for their own purposes."

Darth Sidious' voice is stern. "The Jedi cannot become involved. They can only protect the Queen. Even Qui-Gon Jinn will not break that rule...This will work to our advantage."

Nute speaks again, "I have your approval to proceed then, My Lord."

Darth Sidious nods. "Proceed. Wipe them out...all of them."

"What about the targets?" Darth Maul asks.

"The boy shouldn't be a problem. The Padawan…leave her for now. Make sure neither one is killed."

Darth Maul bows. "Yes, Master."

-----------

Obi's really anxious. But I don't blame him; this plan is insane and extremely high-risk. I would be as anxious as he if it weren't for the fact that I know this city intimately and I'm pretty furious about Jase. I know I'm not supposed to let my emotions control me, but somehow I think I'm going to need this anger to get through this.

Padmé decides that it's time to go.

The Gungans head off to their diversion, while the rest of us divide into two teams. Captain Panaka's team is to serve as another diversion within the city. Padmé's team is to get into the throne room. Obi, Qui-Gon, E'Riq and I are part of Padmé's team. Lar-Quin and Dormé are with Panaka. Each team has about fifteen more guards and troops with it.

I wrap my ponytail into a bun – as I always do to keep it out of the way during battle – and thread my way through the crowd to Padmé and the other two Jedi. When everyone is finally prepared (everyone save Obi, Qui-Gon and myself is carrying a blaster or two) we move out, to the secret passages behind the city.

We finally find what we're looking for, and hide in the caves of the waterfall to wait for word that the Gungan battle has begun.

I sit on the stone ground between Padmé and E'Riq. I can feel E'Riq's fear and nervousness radiating off him quite strongly. Something occurs to me.

"E'Riq?"

"Hmm?" comes the distracted reply.

"You've never…been in a battle before, have you?"

He looks at me a little surprised, but his eyes are mainly filled with apprehension. He draws his knees up before him and rests his forehead on them. "No."

I look around at the troops. Now that I think about it, probably none of them have ever seen battle. The Nubians are peaceful people, and this is probably the first war they've had in decades, if not centuries. I feel like a seasoned warrior compared to them. In fact…most of them are younger than I am. Even Padmé; she's only 14.

E'Riq can feel my worried gaze and turns his face to me and smiles in what he must think is a reassuring manner. "Don't worry, I can take care of myself."

I smile back. "I know you can." I do know he can. I'm not as worried about his safety as I am about him having to watch his friends die around him. It's one of the most horrifying experiences anyone could ever have, especially the first time it happens. It doesn't sink in that people are going to die until the first one does. And then it hits like a wave of stone. We're going to be battling droids, so he still won't have to deal with killing a person. I'll never forget the first time I killed someone. Many Jedi I've spoken with say they try to forget it. I don't want to forget. If I forget then I'll cease to be human.

I look up as Qui-Gon comes over and crouches in front of me. E'Riq glances at him and then looks away, giving us privacy…although I can tell that he's listening to every word we say.

Qui-Gon clears his throat. "Obi-Wan tells me that you sensed the Dark Side when you were near the palace."

I nod. "I sensed a disturbance in the Force. I'm not quite sure what it was…but I am suspicious."

He nods back. "I feel something too. We need to be on our guard. Something isn't right." He pauses for a minute, watching Anakin play with a stone. I'm sure he's regretting bringing Anakin along. This is an incredibly dangerous situation. But he didn't really have any other choice. "Why did you defend Anakin before the council?"

I blink at him for a second. "His situation is so similar to mine. I feel that it would be unfair to deny him training. And the prophecy…I agree with you about it. At least partially."

He nods. "I have heard what you think about the prophecy, and it's an interesting theory. But…after what you felt the day before…why?" He suddenly looks younger as he looks at me, his gray eyes open and honest.

He's heard about my opinion on the prophecy? Why am I the only one who interprets it as I do? And why did I defend Anakin? Because his situation is the same as mine. Only there's more to it than I'm willing to say. I've examined my own future, and, well…it's frighteningly similar to his…if that's the real future. But I trust myself enough to _not_ let it become what I feel. And I trust Anakin. However I don't want to tell Qui-Gon that. I don't need to give him another reason not to trust me, especially now that I'm on his good side. "I don't know how accurate what I felt was. I'm still studying; I have much to learn. And I feel something good about this boy."

He smiles at that. "You feel it too? So I'm not the only one."

"You're not the only one." I feel something, but it's sure not what he feels.

"I know I'm going to sound redundant, but I'd like to thank you yet again for what you said to the council. It seems that they value your opinion quite highly. Thank you, Zanni."

"You're welcome, Qui-Gon." Saying 'you're welcome' doesn't feel quite appropriate, but I want to say his name back; return the gesture.

He frowns and looks at my side. "How's your wound?"

I sense E'Riq looking at me, running his eyes over by body trying to find a wound.

I shift and feel the dull ache. I should heal it a little bit more before we go in. "It's a lot better. Still there though."

He chuckles. "You're going to be all right in there?"

I can't help but laugh. "I'm going to be just fine. Don't you dare worry about me."

He shakes his head. "Padawans."

"I'm going to heal it a bit more though."

"Good idea." He nods and stands, leaving me to my Force-healing. I watch him walk over to Obi before I close my eyes and center my attention on the lightsaber wound.

The pain is almost gone now, and I slowly open my eyes, to see the pale ones next to me staring at me. I stare back at him. What am I supposed to say? 'See, told ya I was a Jedi.'? I want to kiss him, I really do. But Qui-Gon and Obi are too near…I don't dare. Instead I smile at him, and brush the hair out of his eyes again. He smiles and continues to hold my gaze. My touch is relaxing him a bit. I absent-mindedly trace the freckles on his nose and cheeks. I've always been fascinated with his freckles. I know very few people who have them.

I start when I realize what I'm doing and quickly pull my hand away. He tenses up again, and I pull my knees up and rest my head on them, mirroring his position. I turn my face to his and smile. "Don't worry, everything is going to be fine."

He just nods back. He's terrified.

I turn to Padmé when I hear her comm come alive. "Wesa in position."

"Thank you. Good luck," she sends back.

"Yousa too."

Padmé stands and turns to address the group. "Well, this is it. The Gungans are doing their part, now we have to do ours. We're going to take back our city and end this attack on our people." She stops for a moment and looks over all of the faces watching her intently. "Good luck to each one of you." She turns and faces Panaka. "Let's go."


	17. That Epic War

In the meadow outside of the city, the Gungan army stands full force. Hundreds of Gungan soldiers are in lines stretching to the horizon; looming fambaas carry shield generators on their backs; officers sit on large kaadu. The Gungans grimly watch the Droid Army tanks approaching. When the tanks come near enough, General Ceel motions to the shield operators.

"Energize the shields."

Large rays shoot from the generators and spread like an umbrella over the assembled army.

-------------

Padmé and I lead our team through the back of the central plaza – behind the backs of the droids – toward the entrance to the main hanger. I glance back at our team, composed of Obi, Qui-Gon, E'Riq, and the pilots we had managed to gather. Padmé stops and signals across the plaza to Panaka and Dormé.

Qui-Gon leans over to Anakin, and I can hear him whisper, "Once we get inside, Anni, you find a safe place to hide and stay there."

"Sure," I hear replied.

"And stay there!" Qui-Gon repeats.

Suddenly blaster fire erupts at the other end of the plaza, and I see Panaka's team engaging the droids. Padmé and I hurry into the main hanger, the rest following. We're immediately met with wailing alarms and blaster fire from droids. The soldiers spread out, ducking behind anything they can find, while Obi, Qui-Gon and I deflect as many blasts as we are able to with our lightsabers.

I hear a cry to my left and can tell that the first Nubian in our team has been killed. I grit my teeth, and put extra energy into my lightsaber. I want as few people to die as possible. They already killed Jase, they're not going to kill many more. Not if I can help it.

Just thinking about Jase I can feel the anger welling up inside me. They killed him…just because he was in charge…these innocent people…

I distantly hear Padmé yell to the pilots, "Get to your ships!"

I feel something else too…besides the anger…it feels…

-------------

I help cover the pilots as they run to their planes, as well as Padmé who is running over to Qui-Gon. When she reaches him, she says, "My guess is the Viceroy is in the throne room."

Qui-Gon nods. "I agree."

Wait…someone's missing. I quickly glance around for the third lightsaber, and notice it hanging motionless in Zanni's hand. What is she doing? I run over to her and grab her, pulling her behind a fighter jet.

"Zanni, what are you doing…" I turn her around stare straight into her bright green eyes. Oh no. Not now. She told me to snap her out of it. How? Remind her who she is? Recite the Jedi code?

I shake her. "Zanni, Zanni, come back to me! Zandra Cloudbearer…Padawan Cloudbearer…I order you to come back! It's me…Obi."

What else did she tell me to do? Tell her how bad the Dark Side is? Don't piss her off? "Don't let your emotions control you. There is only serenity. Zanni!"

Blasts continue to whiz by, and I look around frantically. What am I going to do? I shake her some more. Don't piss her off? What does that _mean_? Maybe say nice things to her? "Zanni, come back. You're a great Jedi, you're a strong, moral person." This sounds so lame to me. What else can I say? "Zanni! I…I love you! Come back Zanni!"

She turns her head when I say that. That's a good thing, right? "I love you Zanni!"

I glance across the hanger and see E'Riq watching us. There's an idea. "These people need you, Zanni. They need your help. E'Riq needs your help. I need your help. We all love you!"

She stands, slowly…but her eyes are still green. Is this a good thing or a bad thing? She starts walking, slowly, toward one of the doors at this end of the hanger. Qui-Gon and Padmé both see her, and Qui-Gon turns to Padmé, confused. "Where's she going?"

Padmé yells back, "To the throne room, it seems."

Qui-Gon signals me over, and I join them.

"What's going on?" Qui-Gon asks, his eyes not leaving Zanni.

"I don't know! She in a trance…I don't get how none of the blaster fire has hit her yet."

"Force, this isn't good." Qui-Gon stands and makes his way to Zanni, deflecting blaster bolts as he needs to. Finally, Panaka's soldiers burst in and quickly help us finish off the remaining droids in the hanger.

While they're doing that, I run over to Zanni again. She turns around, her eyes brown again, looking around her confused. She looks at me as I run up, and her eyes widen. "Did I…"

I nod. "Yes."

She suddenly snaps her head around and looks at the door to the throne room. "Oh no."

Before I have a chance to ask, the door opens and that…that _thing_ that Qui-Gon fought on Tatooine is standing in the doorway. It must be a Sith Lord. I can feel the disturbance in the Force. It looms dark and tall, with a red and black face, a dark hood pulled over its head.

The soldiers draw back. Qui-Gon and I step forward. Zanni steps even farther forward, her jaw set in resolve. Just what the resolve is about I don't know.

The Sith Lord looks at her intently, focusing on her. Zanni watches him even more intently, focusing even more. What is going on? I glance at Qui-Gon and he looks just as perplexed as I do. Everyone is silent, watching the scene. It's only a moment but it feels like an eternity.

For a brief instant it appears that her eyes turn green again…but it's only for an instant. I might very easily be mistaken. She smirks humorlessly and sheds her cloak, igniting her lightsaber. Her eyes never leave the Sith Lord's.

The Sith in turn brings out a lightsaber. As the green blade appears before Zanni, a red one appears before the Sith…and then another red one appears…a _double_ bladed lightsaber? Oh Force.

Zanni turns toward us, raising her lightsaber…oh no, is she- and then suddenly turns back toward the Sith, attacking him. The Sith looks very surprised and takes a startled step back, barely blocking her initial blows. He quickly starts to overpower her though, and Qui-Gon jumps into the fray. I ignite my lightsaber but I don't know what to do…I can't seem to find and opening. All I can do for the moment is watch.

Qui-Gon's saber swings very close to Zanni's head, and I see a red one block it. And again, the blue blade approaches her side on a back-swing…and the red blade blocks it. Is the Sith Lord…_defending_ her? No, it's probably just a mistake.

-------------

I can feel the Sith's mind trying to penetrate mine, and I push back with all the mental strength I can muster. What is he doing? Why did I almost attack Obi and Qui-Gon? Thank the Force for Qui-Gon, I wouldn't be able to hold the Dark Lord back much longer…Maul…Darth Maul. Where did that come from? I look at him. Did he just introduce himself?

Droids burst into the hanger and start firing on Padmé and the troops. I put new effort into battling Darth Maul. We need to get past him; he's blocking the way to the throne room where the Viceroy hopefully is…although he may have moved by now. Why are the Sith interested in the Trade Federation? Or in Naboo?

Suddenly, I feel it. I hear a cry, and feel the tug from behind me. I forget about Darth Maul and spin around, my eyes going right to it. E'Riq is lying on the ground, a pool of blood forming. I dash over to him, dodging blasts, and pick him up, noting that the wound is in the leg. Relief washes over me as I realize that he's not dead. Not yet anyway. I quickly carry him over behind a jet and asses the wound. It's a nasty one, and he's losing blood fast. I rip off part of his pant-leg and wrap it tightly around the wound. I close my eyes and focus on it – I suddenly feel very weak. What did that Sith do to me? I have very little energy left to connect with the Force. I muster as much as I can and manage to at least stop the bleeding and revive him.

E'Riq squints up at me and winces at the pain in his leg. "Do I want to know how bad it is?"

"It could be a lot worse. You can't walk on it though."

He looks past me toward the door. Oh no, I left Qui-Gon with Darth Maul. I look over my shoulder, and see Obi helping him out. They have him pinned between them and they seem to be making progress.

I look out at the current battle with the new droids. Force, these droids have shields. I _hate_ that kind. I run out in front of Padmé and start deflecting the bolts again. I swear sometimes Jedi are most useful only as shields.

One of the jets in the hanger starts to move, and fires on the droids. Thank the Force for that pilot. While the droids are momentarily distracted by the jet, Padmé leads the troops out of the hanger and into a Palace hallway. "We're going to have to take a different route to the throne room!"

I tuck a blaster I find on the floor in my belt and hurry over to E'Riq and pick him up to carry him. I'm not leaving him here.

He immediately protests. "Zanni, don't be stupid! You can't carry me! Not now! Protect the Queen, I'll manage. Put me down!"

"Just shoot anything robotic that pops up behind me, okay?"

He sighs and looks over my shoulder. "All right."

-------------

Qui-Gon and I push the Sith Lord back, out of the hanger. We soon find ourselves in the city's power generator room, balancing on rather narrow walkways. From the glance I chance downward, it seems that there isn't much of a bottom to this room.

Qui-Gon and I try to keep him between us at all times. The Sith jumps up onto another walkway. I jump up behind him, Qui-Gon jumps up in front of him, and we continue to battle the two red blades. The Sith Lord's power is astonishing. Qui-Gon and I are barely matching him. I gasp as his foot suddenly collides with my stomach and I find myself falling through the air. I grab at anything I can, and finally cling to a walkway several levels below where I was.

I look up as I drag myself onto the platform to see the Sith run through a doorway in the side of the room, Qui-Gon in hot pursuit. I quickly jump up to that level and run after them. The whole scene suddenly goes red and I realize in time to stop that a force field has just gone across the hallway. There are several force fields spaced down the hallway; Qui-Gon is five away from me, the Sith Lord one more.

I pace before the field, my chest heaving, watching closely. Qui-Gon kneels and closes his eyes, meditating. I will always be in awe of his ability to meditate in extremely intense situations.

-------------

I hear E'Riq fire his blaster. Uh-oh. "We have company?"

"Yep, about ten of 'em." He fires some more shots.

Suddenly several more droids appear in the hallway in front of us. I pull the blaster out of my belt and fire out from under E'Riq's legs.

"We don't have time for this, Captain," Padmé says to Panaka.

Panaka nods. "Let's try the outside stairway." He turns to a window in the side of the hallway and blasts a hole through it. Padmé follows him through the window, as do a few of the guards.

I can't take E'Riq out there.

"Put me down, damnit. I'll stay here," he grunts. "I'll help take care of these droids. You've gotta go protect the Queen."

He's right. I find a doorway to set him in so that he's covered from the fire, but can still see out. "Now get out of here!" He aims his blaster and begins to fire.

I quickly run out the window as Padmé, Panaka and the few guards shoot thin cables out of their pistols to a level five stories up. The rest of the soldiers – including Dormé in the Queen's battle dress – are staying in the hall to combat the droids.

I glance down. It's a six-story drop into the lake at the bottom of the falls. Padmé and the few on the ledge begin to slowly climb up the wall. I dropped that blaster in the hallway, so I can't get up by the same means.

I study the wall. There are several small ledges, one every story. I muster my strength and jump up to the first one. I can do this. I'm still pretty drained from whatever Darth Maul did, so I have to rest a minute before I make the next jump. I finally reach the top level and wait for the others to arrive.

------------

A window in a hallway in the Palace blasts apart. Padmé, Captain Panaka, Zanni, and a few soldiers climb in and head for the door across the hallway: the door to the throne room. Suddenly, two destroyer droids put themselves in front of the door. Padmé turns around to find two more droids behind them. They are surrounded.

Padmé drops her blaster and turns to Panaka. "Throw down your weapons. They win this round."

Panaka begins to protest, "But we can't..."

"Captain, I said throw down your weapons," Padmé repeats.

Zanni nods to Panaka. "Do as she says."

Captain Panaka looks at Zanni for a moment, and then throws down his weapon. The other soldiers follow.

Panaka glances sideways, noticing that Zanni did not put down a weapon. However, her lightsaber is nowhere in sight.

-------------------

As I pace behind the force field, I focus on the Force, and sense the fields about to open. The second they do I bolt down the hallway towards Qui-Gon and the Sith Lord who are now engaged once more. I slide to a halt as the fields close again, only inches away from the fighting now. I watch intently, studying their moves, pacing, trying to even my breathing.

The meditation must have done Qui-Gon some good because he's fighting the Sith with new energy, pushing his opponent back quite a ways. I wince as they step near a hole in the middle of the floor of the end room. I hope that hole is a shallow one.

Suddenly, the Sith Lord bashes Qui-Gon in the chin, taking him off-guard. In one swift movement he runs Qui-Gon through with his lightsaber.

He runs Qui-Gon through with his lightsaber.

He runs Qui-Gon through.

Qui-Gon slumps to the floor in a heap.

I stop dead still. That didn't happen. I keep watching Qui-Gon, waiting for him to jump up again and attack the Sith. He isn't moving.

-------------

"Turn around," one droid commands.

We do as we're told and the door to the throne room opens. "Enter," the droid prods. I follow Padmé and Panaka into the room, and the other soldiers follow. As I step through the door I wrap my Padawan braid around the base of my bun to hide it. Without my Jedi cloak and braid, only another Jedi could identify me as a Jedi.

Viceroy Nute Gunray is standing at the desk, along with other Trade Federation officers and several of his guards. "Your little insurrection is at an end, Your Highness," he says to Padmé. "Time for you to sign the treaty, and end this pointless debate in the Senate."

Dormé appears in the door dressed like the Queen, with some troops. I glance behind her to see several destroyed battle droids. Her voice rings out across the room and startles the Viceroy. "I will not be signing any treaty, Viceroy, because you've lost!"

The Viceroy yells at his guards, "After her! This one is a decoy!"

Six of his guards follow Dormé down the hallway.

I glance at Padmé. She suddenly slumps down in the throne chair and hits a button that opens a panel on her desk opposite Panaka, revealing three blasters. She tosses one to Panaka and one to me, and grabs the third herself. In no time we have the remaining droids destroyed. Padmé quickly pushes another button as Gunray and his officers run for the doors, locking them in.

Padmé looks steadily at Gunray. "Now, Viceroy, this is the end of your occupation here."

"Don't be absurd. There are too few of you. It won't be long before hundreds of destroyer droids break in to rescue us." The Viceroy's voice shakes.

I toss my blaster to one of the soldiers with us, and pull my lightsaber from my boot. That was getting horribly uncomfortable.

-------------

I turn my attention to the Sith Lord that is now pacing inches in front of me, waiting for the field to retract.

He just ran Qui-Gon through. _Nobody_ runs Qui-Gon through. I glare at him with a ferocity I didn't know I was capable of. The second the field opens I'm at him with so much rage I almost scare myself, a roar ripping from my throat.

Our lightsabers clash as we push each other around the room. I grow weary, and start to panic as he gains the upper hand. I step back and my foot hits nothing, and I tumble back into the hole in the middle of the room. It's a lot deeper than I had hoped. I manage to catch onto a small nozzle on the side of the pit, barely managing to hold on. The Sith Lord grins as he kicks my lightsaber into the pit. I don't hear it hit anything.

Only one end of the Sith Lord's lightsaber is working now, and he raises it to strike. I manage to get enough of a hold on the nozzle to leap out of the pit, and call Qui-Gon's lightsaber to me with the Force. I lunge at him with the lightsaber, blinded by rage, and start when I slice into him…and right on out of him. His two halves topple over and fall into the hole, his lightsaber not far behind him.

I immediately run over to Qui-Gon, and cradle his head in my lap. He's still alive, but barely. "Master, Master!"

He looks up at me, his eyes a very dull gray. "It's too late…It's…"

"No!" I feel something wet trickle down my cheek. He can't be dying. Qui-Gon doesn't die, he can't. He can't leave me.

"Obi-Wan, promise…Promise me you'll train the boy."

I nod. "Yes, Master."

He continues, "He is the chosen one…he will…bring balance…train him!"

I nod again.

_"I'm sorry, Obi-Wan," _he sends me through the Force, gently touching my cheek._ "You will be a great Knight. May the Force be with you."_ He closes his eyes, and I can feel his essence melding with the Force.

I hold him tight, my eyes tightly closed, tears spilling out. I lean forward and rest my head on his chest, sobbing into his tunic. He can't be dead…Qui-Gon doesn't _die_. He can't be dead…

----------------

I suddenly feel a movement in the Force. Not a disturbance per se, but something. I turn to Padmé. "I need to…"

She nods. "Go, we'll be all right here."

Without another word I run out into the hallway, back towards where I left Obi, Qui-Gon and Darth Maul. The hallways seem strangely quiet, and the only droids I pass are destroyed ones.

I reach the hanger and run through the door the three went through, when I'm suddenly almost bowled over by a shockwave being sent through the Force. Something big just happened. I regain my balance and run into the generator room. I stop and look around, trying to find exactly where they are. I can feel them. Well…I can feel Obi. Obi, and his…pain…anger. Oh no. I feel the Force move again, and I suddenly recognize what this feeling is. A Jedi just died.

I hurry as fast as I can toward Obi, and run down a corridor. I have to stop when a red force field comes across the hall. I try to look into the room at the end, but all I can see is a pair of boots lying on the floor. They could be Obi's, Qui-Gon's or Darth Maul's. I close my eyes and focus on the Force, trying to feel what is happening in that room. I can only feel Obi, not Qui-Gon or the Sith Lord. Obi's in so much pain. My stomach twists.

The force field retracts and I charge through the hallway, my lightsaber at the ready in case I need to use it. I charge into the room and stop quickly when I see two figures huddled on the floor, both Jedi. The one lying down is Qui-Gon, the one sitting up is Obi. Obi's face is buried in Qui-Gon's tunic. There is a large black and red stain on Qui-Gon's stomach. Oh…no.

Obi is aware of me, though he doesn't look up.

I swallow hard. "Is he…"

"Yes," Obi chokes out.

I find myself sinking to my knees. Oh Force, Qui-Gon is dead. Obi's _master_ is dead. That is truly a Padawan's worst nightmare. My greatest fear has always been that Master Windu might be killed. And now here Obi is, his master lying dead before him. Qui-Gon was a powerful Jedi Master, too. That Sith must have been…where is he anyway? I perk up, looking around carefully.

"Obi, where is…"

"I killed him," comes another choked reply. He raises his face and looks at me finally. His eyes are red and puffy, and his face is covered in tears. "I killed him," he repeats, loudly. "I KILLED HIM!" he screams at the walls, at the ceiling, at the hole in the floor. He looks down at Qui-Gon again, cradling his dead master's head. "He killed Qui-Gon," he says to me, as if showing me for the first time that Qui-Gon is dead.

I close my eyes, letting Obi's emotions wash over me, almost drown me. When I open my eyes, I see that he has his face buried in Qui-Gon's tunic again. All I can do is sit there, in shock. It's not supposed to happen like this. If I had been here with them…If I hadn't left them for E'Riq…This wouldn't have happened. I'm certain of it.

- - - -

The council has been contacted and some members are accompanying the Supreme Chancellor on their way here to Naboo. Viceroy Gunray and his officers are being guarded closely. Many of the Nubian soldiers have been sent out to get everybody out of the camps, while the rest are here in the city and out in the meadow, taking the wounded to the hospital and the deceased to a branch of the temple where they will be prepared for the funeral ceremonies. I help Obi take Qui-Gon there, and then hurry back toward the hallway where I left E'Riq.

As I enter the hanger, I find most of the dead still there. I walk silently among them, and stop by a face with wide open eyes. Lar-Quin. I kneel beside her, noting the hole through her chest. I gently close her eyelids, fold her hands over her torso, and stand again. They killed Lar-Quin, they killed Jase, they killed Qui-Gon, they killed countless others.

I once again move toward the hallway where I left E'Riq, but this time more slowly. I will my legs to move faster, but they only seem to slow down. I pass several soldiers coming from that hallway, carrying the wounded. No E'Riq though.

I stop one of them. "Are there any more wounded?"

He shakes his head. "Don't think so, but there could be. We'll be coming back." He walks on.

I reach the end of the hallway and step over a heap of destroyed battle droids. When I spot the first body, time seems to speed up again, and I run over to the doorway where I left E'Riq. It's empty.

I turn around. "E'Riq?"

No answer.

"E'Riq?" I try to keep my voice from sounding too frantic. Where would he have gone? Maybe he was carried out and I didn't see him? No, I know that's not the case. "E'Riq?" I call out again.

I look at the floor, and notice a blood stain halfway across the hall that leads over to…a leg sticking out of a doorway. "E'Riq?" I call again, not able to move. If he's dead, I don't want to see it.

I hear a small coughing sound…at least I think I hear one. The leg moves a little…at least I think it does.

"E'Riq?" I take a step forward, holding my breath, my heart jumping into my throat.

"Mmmph," comes a reply. That's a rather familiar-sounding Mmmph.

I rush forward and slide to my knees on the floor besides the leg that is attached to…E'Riq. His eyes are closed but he's turning his head, and pushing himself up into a sitting position.

"E'Riq!" I pull him into a hug, holding him as though I'm afraid to let him go. I _am_ afraid to let him go. "Thank the Force you're alive," I breathe into his neck. I can feel him hugging me back, weekly, and I shift so that I'm supporting him.

He opens his eyes, and squints up at me. "Zanni? Why are you here? Where's the Queen?"

I smile, almost dizzy with relief. "She's safe. The battle's over. We have won."

He closes one eye again and blinks the other one at me. He's got a pretty big bump on his head. "We won?"

I nod and laugh. "We won!" I hug him again, almost crying out of relief. Whether we won or not, I'm just happy that he's alive.

* * *

_Okay, now a question. In my next chapter, I can either write in a scene that w__ould bump the story to M (for sex) or I can leave out the details that would change the rating. What would you guys prefer?_


	18. Dreams and Flames

_Thanks for the feedback! It seemed that people wanted me to leave out the details in general, and I don't really want to change the rating in the middle of the story, so I've decided to leave out the details. This isn't the chapter that would have contained it, anyway. I was going to put it in here, but I was taking so long to update that I just decided to put it up and just put the other stuff into another chapter. All-in-all…still rated T:-)_

_Ana: Yeah, I noticed the James Bond-ness, too, though it wasn't intentional, originally. But I left it in just for a giggle…why not:-P_

_Nicole Harvey: Well write your story! I'd love to read it. :-)_

_Sharkbite: Yeah, I could have used that scene to explain quite a few of the dynamics between the two characters, and perhaps put in some humor. But I understand that many readers don't want to read that. I could perhaps just write it into a standalone and put it up as a separate story in the M section…what do you think?_

* * *

I pace behind the red force field, watching Qui-Gon battle the Sith Lord. Suddenly, the Sith Lord bashes Qui-Gon in the chin and runs him through with his lightsaber. 

The Sith Lord turns around, but instead of seeing the black and red face under the dark hood, I suddenly see Zanni's, her eyes glowing green. She paces on the other side of the force field, waiting for it to open. When it does, I'm at her with a vengeance, and we push each other around the room with our lightsabers.

Suddenly, our lightsabers are locked, and I'm staring into her brown eyes.

"Are you sure about this?" I ask.

Fear shows in her eyes, and she shakes her head. "No." After a moment she sets her jaw, and yells, "Now!" and pulls her lightsaber away. I run her through, and she falls to the ground.

I start at a voice behind me. "What did you do that for?"

I spin around to see Qui-Gon sitting up, watching me.

"She killed you, Master. I had to kill her."

"But you love her."

"No, I don't."

"Yes you do," he states firmly, gray eyes boring into me.

"But she killed you."

"No, she didn't," he says more gently. "That was a dream."

I look around. We're no longer in that generator room, but in the temple on Coruscant. "That was a dream?" Realization dawns on me. "Then you're still alive?"

He shakes his head sadly. "No, the Sith Lord did kill me. And then you killed him."

I can feel anger welling up again. "I would kill him all over again if I had the chance."

Qui-Gon sighs and puts a hand on my shoulder. "Obi-Wan, don't let your emotions control you. While I am dead in body, I will always be with you through the Force. While we are not really here right now, and while you are actually asleep at the moment, you are not dreaming. I will always be with you, Padawan."

I smile at him, and he smiles back. "I see you have become a knight."

I frown and shake my head. "No, not yet."

He gently touches my hair. "Your braid is gone."

I reach for it and find that indeed, there is nothing there. The door opens and Anakin walks in, dressed in Jedi robes, a braid falling from the base of his neck.

Qui-Gon looks at him fondly. "He makes a fine apprentice."

I nod and pull him to me. "Doesn't he? I'm not going to let you down, Master."

Qui-Gon pats Anakin's head. "I know you won't." He slowly fades away, and I find myself standing in the council chambers with Anakin.

Mace is speaking to me, "Master Kenobi, why are you not in your seat?"

Master?

A voice to my left speaks, "He is presenting his Padawan for the trials." I turn to see Zanni sitting in a council chair, her hair shorter than it is now, no Padawan braid in sight.

Suddenly, the Sith Lord who killed Qui-Gon barges in through the door, and one by one kills the members of the council. I pull Anakin to my side, and he looks around with wide eyes.

The Sith Lord stops when he gets to Zanni, and bows to her before continuing to kill the council members. Only Yoda manages to escape. Suddenly Zanni, lightsaber ignited, lunges at Anakin. I push him behind me and stop Zanni.

"What are you doing? He is only a youngling!"

"No he's not. He _killed_ the younglings!" she yells.

I turn around to find a tall, young man where Anakin was with a scar over his right eye, glowering at Zanni.

"Sith scum!" Zanni yells at him.

"You're no worse," he sneers at her and in a quick motion runs her through with his lightsaber.

The young man turns to me. "Yoda wishes to see you, Master."

- - - - -

I start awake as I feel a hand gently shaking my shoulder. I blink around at my surroundings, finally remembering where I am. Last night after taking Qui-Gon to the room in the temple where he would be prepared for cremation, I wandered around the gardens in a haze for hours. I finally came to sit under a tree, and apparently fell asleep.

I look up to see the handmaiden Dormé standing over me, looking a little concerned.

"Are you all right?" she asks.

I cough and stand up stiffly. I am very achy from the position I slept in all night. "Yes, I'm fine."

She studies me for a second and then continues. "The Queen wanted me to tell you that the Supreme Chancellor and the council are going to land on Naboo in a couple of hours."

I nod and thank her.

She smiles at me. "I'm sorry about Qui-Gon."

"Thank you," I respond courteously. She's nowhere near as sorry as I am. If I had just been a little bit faster…

The Queen, her handmaidens, Zanni, Captain Panaka and I greet the ship as it arrives. The newly-elected Supreme Chancellor Palpatine exits the ship first, greeting the Queen. He is immediately followed by Yoda and several other Jedi masters, who Zanni and I meet. Captain Panaka takes the Trade Federation Viceroy and his officers into the ship.

Zanni and I bow to the Jedi masters in salute and they bow back. Yoda steps forward, scrutinizing us with his wizened face. After a few minutes he sighs and addresses me. "To hear about Qui-Gon's death, I am sorry. One with the Force, your master is now, young Kenobi."

I nod.

"Good work, you both have done," he says to both of us. "Meet with each of you alone, I must. Obi-Wan, come with me. Zandra, meet with you later, I will."

Zanni bows to Yoda and steps away, while I follow Yoda into the Palace.

We find a room where we can be alone to talk, and I kneel on the floor before him in ceremonious respect. I tell him everything that transpired in the past day, and he listens intently.

"The Sith Lord was more powerful with the Force than anyone I have ever encountered. He managed to use the Force in ways that I did now know were even possible."

Yoda nods at this. After several moments of deep thought and pacing on his part, he speaks. "Confer on you, the level of Jedi Knight, the Council does. But agree on you taking this boy as your Padawan learner, I do not."

Qui-Gon wanted me to train Anakin, and I promise him I would, so I will. It's as simple as that. I set my jaw against his words. "Qui-Gon believed in him. I believe in Qui-Gon," I reply.

"The Chosen One, the boy may be; nevertheless, grave danger I fear in his training."

"Master Yoda, I gave Qui-Gon my word. I will train Anakin." I swallow hard. "Without the approval of the Council if I must." I mean it too. The thought terrifies me, but I promised Qui-Gon.

Yoda examines me again. "Qui-Gon's defiance I sense in you. Need that, you do not." He pauses for a minute, for what must be no more than dramatic effect. "Agree, the Council does. Your apprentice, Young Skywalker will be."

Relief washes over me. I'm going to do it, Qui-Gon. And with the approval and help of the Council. I will train Anakin Skywalker.

Yoda dismisses me and tells me to send Zanni to him. I find the handmaiden Dormé again, and she tells me that Zanni has been in the hospital all day visiting patients and helping to tend them.

I find her in one of the makeshift wings set up specifically for the wounded of the war, sitting next to someone in a large leg cast. I lean in the doorway and watch her for a minute. She looks tired, and many stray strands of hair are falling out of her ponytail and into her face. She has a few cuts on her forehead and cheek, too. Despite her haggard appearance, she radiates an aura of strength and confidence, and her eyes are burning as strongly as ever.

She laughs at something said, and I look at who she is talking to. E'Riq. I bristle a little bit when I see him, but not as much as I feel I'm supposed to. I'm too emotionally drained from Qui-Gon's death.

I take a moment to study him, too, and realize that I had never really look at him carefully before. He has dark brown hair, previously short, now hanging in his eyes. His skin is relatively pale, and he has a light scattering of freckles across his face. And then his eyes…are rather haunting. They're a very pale blue, so pale that at the right times it seems that there aren't any irises. There's also something about his gaze that is rather…disarming…and also unsettling. But that might just be the way he's always looked at me. His eyes are rather warm now as he talks to Zanni. Despite well-defined cheekbones, his face has a rather soft countenance, and would look very feminine if it wasn't for his strong jaw line. That's it – he's beautiful. It feels weird to attach such a word to him, but it's a simple statement of truth. By general standards of beauty he is far prettier than Zanni. In fact, sitting next to E'Riq now, Zanni looks rather plain.

I study his build (I think now I'm determined to find something about his appearance in which I am superior) and am surprised when I realize just how skinny he is. He has always given me the impression of someone who is very athletic and well-built, and while he does have muscle mass, he certainly is smaller in stature than I am. He looks rather boyish, I must say. In fact…I wonder how old he is? Nubians do age differently than most humans.

I'm startled from my thoughts when Zanni's head blocks my view from his face. It takes me a minute to realize just what's going on. She's kissing him. _She's kissing him?_ Jedi don't kiss…erm…well we're not supposed to… But there's no doubt about it. Zanni is kissing E'Riq. And E'Riq is definitely kissing back.

----------------

Zanni walks from bed to bed in the hospital, talking with each patient for a few minutes, and helping the nurses with the patients' wounds when possible. Each person she visits seems happy to see her, and when Zanni stands to leave their bedside, they clasp hands with her in Nubian custom.

Zanni finally reaches E'Riq's bed, and takes his hand in hers as she sits down. He is propped up into a sitting position, his bandaged leg jutting straight out in front of him. He leans his head back against the pillow behind him and stares at the wall across the room for a while, just holding tightly onto Zanni's hand. Zanni watches him intently, saying nothing.

Finally, he looks at her, haunted and sad. "I watched them die."

She doesn't say anything, just listens to him.

"Shan fell right on my feet. He looked up at me as he died. In'Sun grabbed my leg, and held it tightly until the life was gone from her fingers." He studies Zanni's face for a moment. She shows no indication of any emotion, simply interest in what he is saying. E'Riq sighs. "You've become used to this, haven't you? How many battles have you been in? Can you even count them?"

Zanni waits a moment before she answers. "I have been in many, and I could count them if I wished to. I remember each one, and I will never forget them." She looks seriously into E'Riq's eyes. "I have not become used to this. I could never become used to anything so horrible."

E'Riq lowers his eyebrows a little. "Then how can you do it? That was too horrible…too horrible to go through again."

Zanni intertwines her fingers with his. "I do it to defend and protect the innocent and the laws of the Republic."

E'Riq nods and looks down at his leg. "You're a guardian of sorts, right?"

Zanni merely nods.

E'Riq looks back up at her, this time his eyes filled with silent thanks. "Thank you, for saving me," he says softly.

Zanni blinks in surprise. "You don't have to thank me for that."

"But I was yelling at you to put me down, to leave me behind, and…and I didn't want you to do that. I was glad you were carrying me."

Zanni smiles and absent-mindedly strokes the side of his hand with her thumb. "You were being brave." She shrugs helplessly. "It happens to the best of us."

E'Riq cracks a smile at that, and lets out a long breath. He glances at the lightsaber clipped to her belt. "You know you're pretty good with that thing. I was watching you with that…guy."

Zanni grins and pulls the lightsaber from her belt, holding it before him so that he can look at it. She's not supposed to do this, but she figures there's no harm in it. He studies the legendary weapon with a little bit of awe, as she explains how it works.

"Yes, you may touch it," Zanni laughs.

He grins sheepishly and very carefully runs his hand over the hilt. "It's really quite beautiful."

Zanni nods. "Yep, she's been a good friend of mine for several years now."

E'Riq pulls his hand away and watches as Zanni clips the weapon back onto her belt. After a moment he laughs. "So is this why you're so hard to seduce? You're a Jedi?"

Zanni laughs, too. "Yes, I guess so."

"What is it, you're too busy with your work to allow distractions or something?"

Zanni shakes her head. "No…well I guess that's part of it. But actually, Jedi aren't allowed to form romantic relationships. Emotional attachments are forbidden. You could in fact say that when we devote our lives to the Jedi Code, we take a vow of celibacy, too."

E'Riq's eyes widen. "But doesn't that mean that what we did…"

Zanni puts a silencing finger to his lips. "The Council doesn't need to know about it."

"The Council?"

"It's…I suppose you could say it's the governing body of the Jedi. It's a group of Jedi Masters who assign missions, grant titles, run the temple, and police the Code."

E'Riq shakes his head at her. "They sound intimidating. How much trouble would you get in if they found out?"

Zanni bites her lower lip. "You know what, I don't even know. Quite a bit I would imagine."

E'Riq bows his head and a strand of hair falls in his eye. "Sorry, I didn't realize…any of this. Definitely that you would get in trouble."

"Why are _you_ sorry?"

"It's my fault; I seduced you."

Zanni hits him lightly on the shoulder. "You give yourself too much credit. I could have _easily_ stopped you from seducing me. In fact, I'm not even sure that's the right word."

He laughs. "I had you under my spell the whole time. I most definitely _did _seduce you."

"Did not."

"Did too."

"Did not."

"Did mmmph."

Zanni suddenly puts her face to his, and crushes their mouths together. E'Riq automatically puts his hands behind her head, pulling her closer, tangling his fingers in the hair that is quickly falling out of her ponytail.

The patient in the bed next to them winks at the nurse attending her wounds. "It sure is good to see them like that again. Gives me hope for the rest of us."

The nurse smiles and nods his head, glancing at the pair.

As suddenly as Zanni approached him, she pulls away. E'Riq whimpers a little, opening his eyes, and then frowns at her. "What's wrong?

Zanni sighs. "Don't look now, but Obi-Wan is at the other side of the room."

"Oh," E'Riq states. "Oh!" His eyes widen. "Is he going to tell on you?"

Zanni shrugs. "I don't know. I doubt it though." She looks at his leg. "Let me help you with this."

"What?"

Zanni places her hands over the wound on his leg. "Close your eyes, try to relax. This shouldn't hurt, just tingle a bit."

E'Riq nods and lays his head back, closing his eyes.

Zanni closes her eyes and focuses the Force into the wound, healing the damaged flesh. After a few moments she opens her eyes and pulls her hands away. "Okay, that should help a bit. It's not completely healed, but you should be good as new in a couple of days."

E'Riq looks down at his leg for a moment, smirking a little. "I guess knowing a Jedi can come in handy once in a while."

Zanni smirks back. "_Being_ a Jedi can come in even more handy." She looks up as Obi-Wan approaches, his face the perfect mask of Jedi serenity.

"Hey, Obi," Zanni says.

"Hello, Zanni. E'Riq." Obi-Wan nods his head at both of them. Then to Zanni, he says, "Master Yoda would like to see you now."

Zanni nods and stands. "I will see you later, E'Riq."

E'Riq nods. He turns to Obi-Wan. "I'm sorry to hear about Qui-Gon."

The mask doesn't change. "Thank you."

Obi-Wan turns and leads Zanni out of the hospital.

----------------

I kneel before Master Yoda and Mace, my head bowed in respect, having just finished my report of the past two days, leaving out the part about the trance. I would rather discuss that with Mace in private.

"Concerns me greatly, this Sith Lord does," Yoda says to Mace and myself. "Always two there are; no more, no less. A master and an apprentice."

Mace finishes Yoda's thought, "But which one was destroyed, the master or the apprentice?"

They give each other a worried look. One that I share, too.

Yoda turns to me. "To the level of Jedi Knight, the council advances you, Cloudbearer."

Really? I can feel my face light up as I look to Mace for confirmation.

He nods. "Congratulations Padawan." He chuckles. "I suppose I won't be calling you that any more."

I bow my head again, out of ceremony. "Thank you, Masters."

"Qui-Gon's funeral tonight, the Council will attend. Return to Coruscant after which, we will," Yoda announces.

"The Queen has announced a festival to take place in two days," Mace says.

I nod. "Indeed, their New Year festival is due."

"They are going to combine their victory celebration with this annual one. We would like to ask you and Obi-Wan to stay for the festival."

I bow my head, accepting the orders. "I would be honored to stay."

"Much to attend to, we all have. See you this evening, Knight Cloudbearer."

I stand as Yoda turns to leave. Mace speaks up. "I would like to have a word with you alone, Zanni."

Yoda nods his head and leaves us alone.

Mace turns to me. "I am very proud of you, Zanni. You have more than earned the title of Knight."

I smile. "Thank you, Master."

"I would like to tell you, though, that you still have to take some of your trial examinations."

I sigh. I guess it's reasonable. "I understand."

He studies me for a moment. "Did anything happen with the Sith Lord that I should know about? Did your eyes turn green?"

I nod. "Yes, Master. I, apparently, went into a trance just before his entrance. I'm not sure if it had anything to do with him or not. But when I confronted him, he pushed into my mind." I swallow hard. "He was trying to manipulate me. He introduced himself…as I already told you, his name is Darth Maul." I'm too scared to tell him that he succeeded in manipulating me for a moment, that I almost attacked Obi and Qui-Gon. I'm too scared to admit it to myself.

"Obi-Wan told us something interesting about your battle with this Darth Maul. He said it appeared that when both you and Qui-Gon were battling him, he protected you against Qui-Gon's lightsaber."

I'm confused. Why would he do that? "I don't understand."

"Apparently when Qui-Gon's lightsaber strayed close to you, the Sith Lord blocked it."

I don't like this one bit. This can't mean what I think it means. Why would the Sith have any interest in me? I don't even want to think about such a thing.

"There's something about the previous incident with the Sith Lord that I think you should know," Mace continues. "When you were struck by a lightsaber, it's wasn't Darth Maul's. It was Qui-Gon's."

I stare at him for a second. Why would Qui-Gon's lightsaber hit me? Qui-Gon wouldn't be trying to hit me. Apparently he came close during this last battle too…but that was probably just due to my weakened state. I'm surprised I came out unharmed from the last confrontation. I had just assumed that it was Darth Maul's lightsaber that had struck me before. But does it matter whose it was? I got in the way, it just happened to be Qui-Gon's, out of complete coincidence. That doesn't prove anything.

"I have withheld what you told me about your eyes from the rest of the Council. I have faith in you, Zanni, to figure this out for yourself."

I smile. "Thank you, Master."

He puts a hand on my shoulder. "And if you ever need any help, or simply someone to speak with, I'm always available."

I reach up and hug him. "Thank you, Master," I say again, only this time whispered into his robes.

He hugs me back. "I am honored to have been your mentor. I expect to see you become my equal rather quickly."

My eyes widen. "You mean a Master?"

"Yes, Zanni. The Force is strong in you, and you use it well." He pulls back and looks down at my face. "I look forward to being your equal."

I honestly don't know what to say.

---------------

I stand next to Qui-Gon's body as the cremation ceremony prepares to begin. All of the dead have been prepared and are set out in this field. Each one with receive their own ceremony and will be burned. Qui-Gon is first to go, so that the Council may leave. Zanni has been here for a couple of hours, visiting each body and spending a few minutes knelt next to them. I suddenly realize that Zanni probably knew most of these people. Many others are doing the same as she.

I feel a tug at my sleeve. "Obi-Wan, what is going to happen?"

I look down at the huge eyes staring up at me. It still hasn't sunk in that Anakin is going to become my apprentice. I am going to be to him what Qui-Gon was to me. I only hope I can live up to Qui-Gon.

"They are going to burn Qui-Gon's body as part of a cremation ceremony." I squat so that I am eye-to-eye with him. "Qui-Gon himself has already joined the Force. He is always with you and me."

Anakin nods in understanding that I doubt he has.

I stand again and look out at the horizon. I'm scared. I haven't let myself admit it yet, but it's true. I'm terrified. I haven't known life without Qui-Gon here to guide me, and while I know that he will always be with me through the Force, it's just not the same. I suddenly remember that dream…those dreams. Was that really Qui-Gon talking to me or did I dream him? I think it was really him, talking to me through the Force. But the rest of the dream…I shudder. All of that was rather horrible.

- - - - -

Qui-Gon's body goes up in flames and I recite an old Jedi mantra that is often spoken when a Jedi joins the force. When I am done, I look at everyone who is gathered. The Queen stands near Qui-Gon's head, a religious leader to her right. The Council is opposite me, their faces perfectly masked. Zanni is on my left, and Anakin is on my right, watching in his usual state of wonder.

The members of the Palace Guard are gathered around, and I can see E'Riq leaning on a crutch, watching the flames intently. Beyond this immediate group is a vast crowd of curious Nubians, all silent in reverence. They all came out to see the great Jedi Master off, even though few had ever even seen Qui-Gon.

Once the group moves on to the next body, Yoda approaches me and asks that Anakin and I accompany the Council back to the Palace so that I may be officially knighted, and to officially initiate Anakin. Anakin and I follow, and I see Master Windu speak with Zanni. She shakes her head and gestures to the group. He nods and rejoins us.

"Knight Cloudbearer is going to stay with the funeral procession. I granted her permission to remove her braid. We will officially knight her upon her return to Coruscant."

The other council members nod and wordlessly turn and walk back to the palace.

So Zanni is a knight now, too. I'm not surprised; she was actually about to start the trials, and we both went through the same ordeal.

I look down at Anakin beside me. I'm going to be responsible for his training and for his rearing. I'm starting to realize just how much Qui-Gon really gave me. I only hope that I can do for Anakin everything that Qui-Gon did for me.

* * *

_If you want a visual to go along with the description of E'Riq, I based him largely on Irish actor Cillian Murphy._


	19. Festival

_Warning: Drug use, implied sex and non-descript nudity in the following chapter._

_AN: Sorry for the slow update and poor quality of this chapter…I was a little uninspired. But it sure is long._

* * *

I spent the whole night at the cremation ceremony that went almost until dawn. The Gungans held their own funerals at the swamp. I slept for a few hours afterward, and then quickly helped the townspeople prepare the city for the Festival. They were supposed to have had their New Year festival the week before, but due to the occupation by the Federation Army, they were unable to. Thus, Queen Amidala decided to hold the festival now, adding the joy of a victory celebration to the mix.

I now stand at the base of the steps to the Palace, to the right of the Queen and Governor Sio Bibble. To the Queen's left is Supreme Chancellor Palpatine, and then Captain Panaka. To my right stands Obi, Padawan braid gone, his hands folded in his sleeves like mine are. On the other side of him is Anakin, his hair cut short with the exception of a short braid now falling from his neck. He has his hands folded in front of himself, and his brow is furrowed as he watches everything taking place.

A grand parade is proceeding up the streets of the city toward the palace, largely composed of the Gungans. Their leader, Boss Nass, walks up to the Queen and the Governor, and takes the offered globe of peace, heisting it high up into the air over his head. The gathered crowds cheer; the two great societies have come to an agreement of peace.

I feel rather distanced from the whole thing, probably because of the aftershock of the cremation ceremonies. I've watched friends die many times, but rarely _so_ many. I knew more than half of those burned last night. I knew almost all of those who actually died in battle. Many of those at the ceremony had died in the camps. The part that tugs at my heart the most, however, is their age. Few of the soldiers had seen their eighteenth birthday. Most of them were younger than I. In fact, Jase was probably the oldest there, at twenty two years old.

I suppose I shouldn't be so concerned about their age; Nubians grow rather differently than the rest of us. They are considered adults at age 13. Not only are they as mature as an 18-year-old then, but they are also physically grown. They grow rapidly until they reach 13, and then the aging process slows down incredibly for the next few decades. It shocked me at first, learning that the queen was only 13 at the time I arrived. She was young for a Queen, but she was wiser than most thirty-year-olds I know. Jase often reminded me of the Jedi Masters; he was a sage, despite the fact that he was only twenty two. And now he's gone.

I turn my attention back to the Queen as she speaks. "Our Gungan brethren are invited to join us in our Festival. And without further ado…" The Queen reaches up and removes her headdress, symbolizing that she is no longer assuming the role of Queen. During the Festival, everybody is considered equal, regardless of age or rank. "Let the festivities begin!"

More whoops and cheers go up as the crowd becomes a large mess of people, all laughing, dancing and singing. A band strikes up somewhere, and the smell of cooking food wafts through the air.

The Queen leads Boss Nass into the crowd, and the handmaidens disperse. A group of children walks by, and Anakin looks up at Obi, who laughs.

"Yes, Anakin, you may go play now."

Anakin grins and rushes off.

I look down at my Jedi robes, and twist my mouth. These heavy things are nothing to wear to a festival. I turn to Obi. "I'm going to go change. You might want to get out of these heavy robes, too."

He nods. "Good idea."

We head into the Palace, and then part to our rooms. I return to the room I kept as head of the Queen's security. Since I left Naboo under pretense that I would come back, most of my old clothes are still in the closet. I change into a light dress, much relieved to get the heavy brown fabric off, and let my hair down. I kick my boots out of the way, and glance down at the sandals in the bottom of the closet. Nah.

I walk barefoot to the entrance of the Palace and look outside. The crowds are laughing and dancing, celebrating with gusto. I step out into the warm sunshine and smile at memories of the Festival last year. Several of the guards took it upon themselves to teach me the local songs and dances. I was quite clumsy at them, but I practiced a lot. My legs were exhausted by the end of that day.

I walk out into the streets, and make my way across the main avenue and into the residential districts. There are just as many people in the streets here, and more children. I head towards the Toanq'el house, and stop several feet away as E'Riq emerges from it. He isn't leaning on a crutch anymore; my healing must have helped a lot. He smiles and tilts his head up toward the sun, closing his eyes. I notice the small white flowers braided into his hair. Each family has their own way of dressing up for the Festival, and each family member does that every year. Some have special scarves or shoes, others have jewelry, others yet wear certain make-up. E'Riq's family braids the small white flowers growing in their fields into their hair. I personally like it a lot; it suites the nature of the Festival well.

E'Riq opens his eyes and looks around, his gaze finally coming to rest on me. We simply stand and look at each other for a minute, and then he starts to smile just a little bit. I can feel the corners of my lips moving as his smile grows, and we both start grinning at each other. The grin becomes a laugh, and I tilt by head back to the sun again. This is one of the fest feelings in the universe. Being alive. And better yet: being alive _together_.

I start walking to him, and he gestures for me to hurry over.

"Come here, I want to give you something."

I follow him to his porch where several members of his family are sitting. I smile and greet them, and they greet me warmly in response. I approach his great-grandmother and pat her slightly-gnarled hand. "How are you doing, today, Ladnal?"

The woman puts her other hand over mine. The flowers almost blend into her white hair, giving her the appearance of wearing a lacey cap. "Wonderful. Simply wonderful." Her eyes twinkle and she looks at E'Riq. "Well go on, ask her."

I look at E'Riq and he blushes slightly.

"Zanni, I was wondering if…well…if we could adopt you for today." He picks up a bowl that was sitting by Ladnal's chair, and holds it for me to see into. It's filled with small, white flowers.

I can't help but grin. "Really?"

He nods. "I just thought it might be nice for you to, you know, fully partake in the festival."

Ladnal's hands clamp down on mine. "Well, is it yes or no?"

I laugh. "Yes, of course! Thank you very much."

She raps my wrist in mock disapproval. "I think the honor should be ours, taking in the great Jedi hero Zanni!"

What? _Hero?_ I look at E'Riq inquisitively, and he nods. "You and Obi-Wan are rather highly regarded around here now, as is little Anakin. I still can't believe that he managed to blow up the droid control ship!"

I had heard something briefly about that, but hadn't given it much thought until now. Anakin _single-handedly_ blew up the ship. Even for a Jedi, that is a pretty impressive feat for a nine-year-old.

Ladnal's voice snaps me back. "Well don't just stand there, let's get these flowers in her hair!"

E'Riq guides me to sit in a chair while he starts to braid in the delicate flowers.

Ladnal clucks her tongue. "You'll be here all day at that rate. Let me help you." She picks up a flower and starts working it in as fast as her arthritic hands will let her, which isn't very fast.

A little girl comes over, and I recognize her as E'Riq's sister. "Riq, can I help?"

"Of course, I can use all the help I can get. Just look at how much hair we've got to cover!"

I soon find myself with three pairs of hands braiding flowers into my hair. I look around at the celebration going on in the streets. Sometimes I really question if the Jedi life is what I want.

-------------------

I come out of my room, having changed into a lighter tunic, and wait near the entrance of the palace for Zanni. One of the handmaidens walks by, having changed as well, and smiles at me.

"If you're waiting for Zanni, I think I saw her walk out into the Festival already."

I thank her and she leaves, joining the crowd outside. I sigh and run a hand through my hair. I don't want to be here. I'd much rather be at the Temple, on my meditation pad or working on lightsaber technique. Actually, I don't think I even want to be there. When I picture the walls of the rooms in the Temple, I picture Qui-Gon being there. I spent every day of most of my life with him, and now suddenly…he's gone.

The only connection I have to him now is through the Force, though I don't know how to _initiate_ contact with him. I suppose I'll learn after hours and hours of meditation. Right now I take a deep breath and close my eyes, focusing just on the Force itself, feeling it surging through my veins. I slowly feel a warm sense of well-being, and smile. Qui-Gon's there all right.

I open my eyes again, feeling slightly better, and walk down the temple steps into the crowd. I look around, not quite sure what to do, when I feel a light hand on my shoulder. I turn my head to see the handmaiden Dormé smiling at me.

"You look rather lost, Jedi Kenobi."

I smile back, relieved to have someone I at least _kind of _know. "Please, just call me Obi-Wan."

"Very well then, Obi-Wan. Would you like someone to guide you through the Festival?"

"I would like that very much."

She nods her head and walks past me. "Very well, follow me."

I obey, and she explains the history of the New Year Festival, and a lot of the various rituals. I notice a group of people all wearing the same violet sashes, and ask her about it.

"Oh, that's one of our oldest traditions. It's quite lovely really. Each family has its own little way of dressing up for the Festival. That family wears purple sashes, and over there you can see some wearing the same jewel bracelets."

I look around and notice a pattern of people wearing identical clothes or jewelry.

She continues, "That tradition has changed a little bit. Over the years, it has been used for marriage proposals."

I blink at her. "For what?"

She giggles a little. "Well, as of late, one way of proposing marriage to someone is to offer the other their family's little get-up. If the other wears it, it's a sign that they accept. It makes sense; it's like accepting someone into your family, which is what marriage is."

I nod. It makes sense. "So what does your family do?"

Dormé brushes her hair back and indicates an elaborate ornament wrapped around the shell of her ear. It appears to be made of gold, and has several gems set in it. Her family is quite wealthy.

"It's beautiful," I compliment.

She nods her head. "Thank you. We make them ourselves." She stops walking and indicates the group of skipping and twirling people in front of her. "This is one of our favorite dances, the Sham-Baat. Would you like me to teach you the steps?"

I'm about to politely decline when something stops me. I don't get many opportunities to do anything…_fun_…so why not? "Sure," I say tentatively. "Though I must warn you I don't have much of a knack for dancing. Jedi don't do much of it."

She laughs. "That would explain Zanni's clumsiness at it. I remember when we tried to teach her last year. It was quite amusing, though by the end of the day she was starting to get the hang of it."

I laugh at the mental image of Zanni tripping over herself. It's hard to conjure the image of any Jedi tripping over herself but I manage.

Dormé holds out her hands and I take them, and she slowly guides me through the steps. They aren't too complicated, but I seem to have an innate trouble with rhythm, and find myself stepping on her feet on more than one occasion. She doesn't seem to mind, only laughs.

"You're catching on faster than Zanni did, although it does seem that Jedi aren't natural dancers."

I look at the other people dancing and notice them switching partners. Dormé shakes her head.

"I don't think I'm ready to set you free just yet. But yes, this dance involves switching partners quite a…ouch!"

"Sorry!" I say again, carefully pulling my feet away from her.

We work on my footing until the song ends, laughing at my clumsiness. I think I'm getting the hang of it. During the break between songs, she goes over this one step involving a complicated skip-hop with me. Okay, so maybe I'm not getting it. This is the most fun I've had in a long time, though.

I look up at Dormé as the next song starts. "Thank you."

She looks me gently in the eye. "You're welcome. I'm having a lot of fun, are you?"

I laugh for no reason at all. "Yes, I'm having a lot of fun. Thank you for that."

She pulls me along into the steps of the dance again.

I follow her feet for a while, and then find the courage to look up. I suddenly spot, a few feet away, Zanni doing the same as me. She's grinning as she follows E'Riq's feet, and starts laughing as she trips. He laughs too and helps her regain her balance.

Dormé follows my eyes and smiles. "Looks like Zanni has come a long way since last year."

I watch her, and she is indeed far more advanced than I am. She hasn't tripped again. She makes some mistake though and starts laughing again, resting her forehead against E'Riq's shoulder.

I feel my eyes narrow, and immediately identify jealousy making its way into my stomach. I push it back. Jedi. Jedi. There is no emotion. I suddenly remember that dream, when Qui-Gon insisted that I love Zanni. Was that part of the dream or was that actually Qui-Gon?

I turn my attention back to Zanni and E'Riq, and notice they both have small white flowers in their hair. "What's with the flowers?" I ask Dormé.

"I think that's E'Riq's family's way of dressing up for…the Festival." She quickly bites her lip and looks away from them, somewhere over my shoulder.

I frown. What's that supposed to mean? It couldn't be a marriage proposal, could it? No, it couldn't, she's a Jedi. But it must be something.

I watch Zanni some more. Her movements aren't especially graceful, but she doesn't make any more mistakes. She looks up and sees me, and her grin widens.

E'Riq looks over his shoulder and when he spots me, his smile weakens a little. Good. Good? I really shouldn't be thinking like this. This is wrong, for a Jedi at least.

I suddenly realize that Zanni and E'Riq are getting closer…much to E'Riq's apparent dismay. Zanni is pulling them over, and when she arrives, she grins at Dormé.

"You're a good teacher. Obi's coming along very well."

Dormé laughs. "Oh I'm the best, you know."

Zanni chuckles at the remark. "Hey, could we trade for a minute?"

Dormé steps away from me. "Sure. It would be nice to dance with someone who knows what they're doing." She winks at me and take's E'Riq's hand.

Zanni grabs mine and pulls me into the steps again, and I immediately trip over her foot. She laughs. "You'd think that Jedi would be coordinated enough to get this."

I laugh too. "Yes, you would." It feels great to be near her. I immediately forget about E'Riq.

She wraps an arm around my waist and turns so that we're side by side. "Here, I found it easier to learn the steps this way than having to mirror someone's moves."

I nod and put my arm around her wait, very conscious about my hand on her hip. I look down at her feet and laugh when I see that they're bare.

"You've always hated shoes, and I see you haven't changed much."

"Sure haven't." Her arm tightens around my waist as we skip, accidentally bumping into someone. We mutter apologies through giggles and try again. This feels so right, the warmth of her arm around me, the closeness of her body. Her hair waves in front of my face, and I catch the faintest whiff of sunshine.

----------------

Dormé watches Zanni and Obi stumble around together, and looks carefully at E'Riq, who is also watching them. "I told Obi-Wan about the flowers in your hair and what they mean. I didn't mean to, I wasn't thinking."

E'Riq looks at Dormé with a startled expression. "Oh…well that's not bad."

Dormé raises an eyebrow. "I mentioned the marriage tradition, too."

He blanches visibly. "But that's not what I meant! I mean I like her, a lot, but she's a Jedi, and apparently they can't do anything like that."

The corner of Dormé mouth raises a little. "I think we both know Zanni breaks the rules a lot."

E'Riq shakes his head. "No. I mean yes, we do, but this isn't like that! I just wanted to…well…just make her feel more accepted. I didn't mean anything about marriage."

Dormé nods. "I'm sure you didn't. She probably doesn't even know about that, anyway. I just wanted to warn you, though, that it must look awfully suspicious to Obi-Wan."

E'Riq curses under his breath as he looks back at the Jedi.

----------------

The songs ends and a slower tune starts. The gathered people form one big circle; it must be a different dance. I glance over and see Dormé, E'Riq and Zanni joining the circle. Zanni waves me over, but I shake my head. I need to meditate. Now.

The only place I can think of that would be peaceful enough is my room in the temple. I make my way through the crowd back there, and sigh a little when the door closes behind me. I take off my boots and settle in the middle of my bed, relaxing my muscles, evening my breathing, feeling the Force flowing through me.

I let my mind wander to Zanni. I feel her arm around my waist, I hear her laugh, see her sparkling eyes, feel her lips on mine…I go back to that picnic. Why had I kissed her? I really, honestly don't know. Could it really be that I was in love with her? No, it couldn't. I hadn't seen her in nine years. Then again, it feels like that time was never lost. But I don't love her. Not like that. No.

I slowly become aware of another presence through the Force, and smile.

"Hello, Master."

"Hello, Obi-Wan," comes a reply.

I sit silently, absorbing the presence. I just wish that I could see him, touch him. Slowly a pale image flickers in my mind, and I laugh.

"Thanks, Qui-Gon."

The face before me chuckles. "Nothing to touch, I'm afraid. This will have to do."

I smile at him. It feels like he really is there before me.

"Meditating on Zanni, I see. I'm proud to see my Padawan being so responsible. Although I suppose Padawan is an inappropriate word now."

"Yes, I have been knighted. But you may always call me Padawan."

The face smiles sadly. "You could never know how I proud I am of you. Even when Anakin becomes a knight…your pride will not match mine."

There is a comfortable pause before he continues. "So, you are here out of confusion about your feelings for Zanni."

I swallow. "Yes, Master." Could he see everything I was just thinking about?

"Yes, I could, Obi-Wan. I apologize for invading your privacy. I didn't mean to see anything intimate."

Well, at least he knows now. "What should I do?"

"Whatever feels right. If you love her, you can't avoid your feelings."

"I don't love her," I reply, a little too quickly.

"Obi-Wan," his voice is stern now. "I know that I've taught you not to let your emotions control you. I didn't, however, teach you to push them away and ignore them if they present themselves. Hiding from your feelings isn't going to do you much good."

I sigh. "But Master, love is forbidden to the Jedi. You _know_ that."

"Indeed. And I know that many rules in the code are outdated or downright wrong. I suppose you could add this to the long list of things I disagree with the council about."

I had hoped for an easier answer. "But Master, I thought you didn't trust Zanni. Why would you encourage me to love her?"

"I came to terms with Zanni shortly before we landed on Naboo. I was wrong to mistrust her. To be honest, I think I initially didn't like her because I was jealous."

What! "Jealous, Master?"

"She was taking all of my Padawan's attention. I knew you were close to the trials, and had been a little sad about losing you as my apprentice. When she came along, if felt like I was losing you all the faster. But then I saw something in her… something… a bit like me."

I smile. "She does have some of your defiance."

"Yes. I think when I stopped to consider that, I realized that there is nothing untrustworthy about her."

"But Master, you said on Coruscant that you felt something _dark_ about her."

There is a pause. Then, slowly, "I could sense the power of her emotions that she carries, and at first that unsettled me. However, I came to realize that she doesn't let those emotions control her, and that her inner turmoil is quite like mine was years ago. Also, the fact that she and Anakin are very similar gave me even more faith in her, and now in him as well."

"What should I do about her, Master?"

"One thing you must _not_ do is let yourself be controlled by the jealousy you're feeling toward this E'Riq Toanq'el."

"Aren't you concerned about their relationship, though?"

"I trust Zanni," comes the reply.

Last I knew he said she was _untrustworthy_, and now it seems like he trusts her more than he trusts me. How could she have gained his trust so well? What does he know that I don't?

-----------------

Obi-Wan disappeared during the Aakim dance. He probably went to find Anakin. After the dance, E'Riq, Dormé and I took a break, seeking out a local baker for some of his famed pastries. We now sit on a bench to one side of the dancing, eating the chocolate-filled treats.

E'Riq is staring into space, his brow furrowed into a frown.

"What's wrong?" I ask, squeezing his hand.

He blinks for a moment and then glances at me, smiling. "Nothing." But I can see in his eyes that something's wrong. I don't even need to be a Jedi to tell that.

A young man who I recognize as a cousin of Padmé's stops by us and holds his hand out to Dormé. She finishes the last bite of her pastry, and smiles and takes his hand. They join the dancers once again.

I squint into the the sun, and turn around on the bench so my back is to the brightness. E'Riq looks at me and leans back against the table behind him.

I put my elbows on the same table and look back at him, and smile. He continues to look at me with a serious face. When he speaks, his voice is very soft. "When you left with the Queen…you never expected to come back again…did you?"

My shoulders slump. No, I hadn't. I shake my head, the smile gone from my face.

"And when you leave tomorrow, you really are never coming back again, aren't you?"

I've been avoiding thinking about tomorrow at all. I rub my hands over my face. "I very well might. You never know, there could be another droid army on the horizon just waiting for a taste of Naboo." I give a weak smile to match my weak attempt at humor.

He looks at his feet. "There's no way you could stay here?"

Don't do this E'Riq, please. I lean forward and put my forehead against his shoulder. Don't do this. After a moment I sit up. "E'Riq, I'm a Jedi. I've given my life to the Jedi code. I must go back."

He nods at his feet. "I understand." After a moment, he raises his head. "Could I maybe go with you?"

There's a faint glimmer of hope in his eye that I hate to extinguish. "No, E'Riq. I told you already that the Jedi forbid romantic relationships."

"But they don't have to know about me! I could…hide…or something!" He's turned his whole body toward me now. The hope is stronger in his eye. But there's no way for this to work.

I shake my head again. "E'Riq, there's actually a pretty good reason that such attachments are forbidden." He looks at me skeptically, but I continue, "In a Jedi's life, serving the Force comes first, serving the Republic a close second. If one of us was to form an attachment, fall in love, then suddenly there would be another priority up there with the Force and the Republic. Emotions can be very powerful, and if it came down to having to choose between the Republic and a loved one, the results could be disastrous." It's true. I've decided that if I hadn't run back for E'Riq, Qui-Gon would not have died.

"So I would get in the way," he says evenly.

"No, E'Riq, it's not that." I sigh. "If I had to choose between you and this city, either decision would be terrible. If I chose you, thousands of people would lose their lives. If I chose them, then I would lose something most precious to me."

His eyes soften, and his rigid posture relaxes a little. He looks down and thinks for a few moments, then smiles sadly at me. "You're right. You truly are right. But is there nothing that can be done?"

I cup his cheek with my hand. "We could enjoy the rest of the day."

He brushes his lips softly against mine, and I close my eyes, pressing our mouths together. When I run my tongue along his lips, he opens his mouth. I suddenly don't care that we're out in the open; that anyone could see us, including Obi. This is my last day with him, possibly forever. I find myself holding him tight, and realize that he's holding me just as tight. When the need for air makes us break the kiss, we pull away slowly, neither wanting to let go.

I stand, pulling him to his feet. "Come on, let's dance some more. I'm not tired enough yet."

He grins and leads the way into the group of dancing people, and pretty soon we're laughing again. It feels so good to be here, I'm almost tempted to take him up on his offer to stay.

-------------------

The Festival winds down as the sun sets; children are put to bed, decorations cleaned up, and lights put out. Zanni and E'Riq walk down a side street side-by-side, each with an arm around the other's waist. They stop and look down a street that leads to the Hi'Tan district, and E'Riq starts to grin devilishly.

"Shall we?"

Zanni leans her head on his shoulder. "I don't know, I'm pretty tired."

"You? The great Jedi? Tired from a little bit of dancing?"

Zanni glares at him, and he laughs.

"Okay, okay, a lot of dancing. But the night is still very young. I'm sure we could find something there to keep ya goin."

Zanni raises her head and looks down the street for a long while, before sighing with resignation. "Fine. Let's change though, all right?"

"Of course."

They turn and head for the temple, parting to their quarters to change their clothes. They meet again at the entrance. E'Riq is now dressed all in black, the flowers gone from his hair. Zanni is wearing black leggings as well, but is wearing a rather tight, silver top with only one sleeve. The flowers have been taken from her hair as well.

E'Riq chuckles and indicates the make-up around her eyes. "I see you paid a quick visit to Dormé."

Zanni blushes a little bit, then turns and walks down the steps. "Are you coming or aren't you?"

E'Riq jogs to catch up, and picks a missed flower out of her hair. They walk through the town, often taking alleys in a memorized pattern, until they reach the Hi'Tan district. They walk up to the door of one dark building with no windows, and E'Riq raises his hand to knock.

Zanni grabs his hand and pulls it down. "It's my last chance, let me." She knocks on the door in another memorized pattern, and it opens enough for a large head to fit through.

The grizzled face scrutinizes them before grinning a toothless grin. "Come on in, you two." He opens the door to let them through, and loud music can be heard…no…felt through the other door that leads out of the foyer. "Word's goin' around that this is your last night here, Zanni," the man says.

Zanni smiles sadly at him. "Yes, it is. I have to leave tomorrow morning. Sure gonna miss this place."

Another toothless grin. "It's sure gonna miss you. Now get going and have some fun." He swats at E'Riq. "You too, pretty boy."

Zanni and E'Riq oblige and pass through the door into one of Naboo's largest clubs. Music and lights are blasting and flashing. They make their way to the bar, and the bartender lights up when she sees them. "Haven't seen you around in a while," she says to Zanni. "What'll it be, the usual?"

Zanni nods and the bartender pours her and E'Riq their drinks. Zanni throws hers down and sets the glass back on the bar.

"More?" comes the offer.

Zanni shakes hear head. "I think I need something a little harder tonight."

The bartender nods. "Well you know where to find it."

Zanni makes her way to the end of the bar where a large man is sitting, a young woman on his arm. A few seats past him sit a man and a woman who are his guards. He looks up and sees Zanni approaching him and waves the young woman away. The two guards stand and quickly approach.

Zanni stops and eyes the guards warily. "What's this now? I've been a good customer."

She receives a grunt in reply, and notices that E'Riq has followed her over, and is now standing behind her.

The man looks Zanni up and down. "A good customer you may have been, but you lied, and I don't feel comfortable doing business with you. I'm not dumb enough do business with Jedi."

Zanni lets out an exasperated sigh and crosses her arms. "Listen, I'm not here to bust you. If I wanted to I could have done that a long time ago. I just want to do a little business. But if you'd rather, I could take my money elsewhere…" She starts to walk past him when the man waves to a guard and the guard stops Zanni with the side of her blaster.

Zanni stops, but does nothing else. Several people are watching them now, and E'Riq is getting nervous.

"What do you want to buy?"

"What have you got?"

The man starts to pull something out of his jacket, and Zanni returns to the bar next to him. He stops, half-way, and considers Zanni again.

"I don't trust Jedi. I don't see why I shouldn't kill you right now."

E'Riq looks at the guards' blasters pointed at Zanni's back and steps forward, placing his hand on the bar between Zanni and the man.

"Listen, she's with me, she's legit. No threat."

The man studies E'Riq now. "How do I know I can trust her?"

"I trust her, and you trust me." E'Riq looks at the man, daring him to deny it before continuing. "How about you do business with me. That way if she has anything up her sleeve, I'll be in the middle of it."

The man studies him for a second before signaling the guards to lower their blasters. "All right. What do you want?"

E'Riq nods to what's in the man's hand. "Let's see what you've got."

The man opens the case and E'Riq and Zanni study the contents.

"What about that?" E'Riq asks.

Zanni shakes her head. "It's a mild aphrodisiac, not interested."

E'Riq suggests a few others, all of which Zanni turns down.

"Actually, I had this one in mind."

E'Riq looks at her surprised. "Are you sure?"

Zanni rolls her eyes. "Yes I'm sure. I know it's expensive, but I'll pay you back."

E'Riq watches Zanni as he hands the man a credit chip. "It wasn't the price I was concerned about."

Zanni ignores him and takes the blue power. E'Riq buys something for himself and takes it. Zanni orders another drink from the bartender and dumps the powder into it, turning the liquid a bright orange. "Bottoms up!" She winks at E'Riq.

They move away from the large man and the two guards go back to their seats. E'Riq watches Zanni as the drug slowly takes effect, her eyes glazing over and her skin flushing.

"Zanni…"

Zanni puts her lips by his ear. "Shhh. I'm a Jedi, remember? In a few hours I'll purge this from my system. Just wanted one last buzz before I go back. Don't worry, I won't spend our whole last night stoned out of my mind. Just a few hours." She winks and tugs on E'Riq's hand. "C'mon, I think I'm better at this kind of dancing."

E'Riq smirks. "You sure are."

- - - - -

Zanni and E'Riq creep back into the Temple, being careful not to make any noise. Of course, when E'Riq trips over a rug, they both start giggling, clamping their hands over their mouths to try and stifle the noise.

When they approach E'Riq's room, E'Riq pulls Zanni to the wall, and attacks her mouth in another kiss. He wraps his arms around her waist as she reaches back and hits the control to open the door.

E'Riq pulls away and locks his eyes with Zanni's. "Are you sure? I don't want you to get in trouble for this."

Zanni puts a finger to his lips. "I won't get in trouble if they don't find out." And with that, she pulls him through the door.

------------------

I wake up to find my limbs intertwined with someone else's. A naked and warm someone else's. I look over to the pillow to my right, and frown when I see that it's empty. I crane my neck and look down, and see E'Riq's sleeping head resting against my stomach.

I shift onto my back and he wakes up and blinks at me sleepily, before moving to rest his chin on my hip. I smile and run a hand through his hair, and he smiles back.

He looks at my side and frowns at the mark made by Qui-Gon's lightsaber. "I don't remember this one," he says as he traces the scar.

"That's because I got it while we were taking the Queen to the Senate."

His eyes grow wide. "How? What happened?"

I stretch my arms and yawn. "You know that man who killed Qui-Gon? The guy Obi-Wan killed?"

He nods. "Yeah, you were fighting him when I was shot."

"Yeah, him. Well he met up with him while we were stopped on the planet Tattooine."

E'Riq's eyes widen even more as he looks back at the scar. "Wow. It must have hurt a lot."

"You bet it did," I lie. I mean it probably hurt, but I wasn't really conscious to feel it. Somehow telling him about all of this business with green eyes and trances seems inappropriate. I also let him believe that it was Darth Maul's lightsaber.

He reaches down and kisses the middle of the scar, then one end, and then the other. I smile and pull him up into a kiss, and then flip him over so that I'm on top of him.

----------------

That talk with Qui-Gon really made me feel a lot better. I still don't have my feelings entirely sorted out, but I think I'm well on my way to getting it all figured out. I wake up extra early the morning we're set to leave to prepare. Finding that I have very little to pack, I decide to spend my extra time in the palace gardens. They are quiet beautiful this time of year.

As I walk down the hallway, I stop and duck into a doorway as Zanni comes out of a room. She's rather oddly dressed, wearing black leggings and a tight shirt that no Jedi would ever wear, unless maybe undercover. She's talking to someone in the doorway, and I move to see who it is. E'Riq. A shirtless E'Riq wearing only sleep pants. He strokes her cheek and she leans forward and kisses him. I can't help but wince as he pulls her closer. I can feel the anger welling up in my stomach, and I don't feel much like pushing it down, or releasing it into the Force. I let it sit there, growing stronger and stronger.

Zanni turns away and hurries to her room, E'Riq watching her go with sad eyes. Good. I'm glad he's sad. Qui-Gon wouldn't want me to think that, and I know I'm going to kick myself for thinking it later, but too bad. I'm glad that he's sad.

When E'Riq goes back into his room I continue to the gardens. As I pass Zanni's room, I stop for a moment and think about what just happened, and my mind reels at the implications of it. She's a Jedi. She could be kicked out of the order for what she's done. I shudder and hurry on to the gardens. I need to mediate some more. Now.


End file.
